No more Vulcans!
by Wildblume
Summary: Lt. Irina Paranov was stuck in a deep space mission on a ship with half the crew Vulcan. After being fed up with her arrogant Vulcan CO and life there in general she transfers to Jupiter station in an attempt to escape the know-it-all-logicians. But who does she have to work with there? Soltek, a Vulcan holo programmer, who is fascinated by all these strange alien cultures...
1. Chapter 1 - No more Vulcans!

**Chapter 1 - No more Vulcans!**

Lt. Irina Paranov was on her way to holo cartography. It was her third week at Jupiter station. She still wasn't used to life on a starbase after serving for over 10 years on several star ships, but meeting her old Academy room mate Lamira again had been a wonderful surprise.

She could have stayed on the Asteria cartographing the beta quadrant, but she had felt so stuck in her old job lately. After she had made a couple of mistakes with the cartography program in her first week her CO Lt. Cmdr. Katok, a Vulcan scientist, hadn't trusted her with any serious task again. She also didn't make many friends on the Asteria, she could blame it on half the crew being Vulcan, but maybe she just didn't fit in and the beta quadrant was too far away from her family and friends at home. That assignment was what had broken her relationship to Jason, but she suspected that it might not have lasted anyway. Hadn't she in fact taken on a deep space assignment just to get away? - Anyway, it doesn't matter now. She can have a fresh start here and stop being miserable and she already had her old friend Lamira here, so things can only improve.

Her new job hasn't been very interesting yet, she was sorting files and information from research vessels like the Asteria into the various databases of the cartography library for two weeks, but at least she didn't have to see all those Vulcans (most of all her former CO) every day and there were much more possibilities to take on additional tasks or change assignments and learn something new at a huge starbase than that little science vessel stuck in the beta quadrant - and while she wasn't necessarily hoping for a promotion to Lt. Cmdr. she didn't want to do tedious filing work for her whole life, that wasn't what she signed up for.

She was looking forward to getting to know holo cartography which was two decks up from her usual work place. Holo programming had never been her piece of cake, she was an astronomer, not a programmer, but she wondered which challenges the cooperation with the holo cartography team might bring and she might be able to broaden her horizon a little if people give her a chance.

She missed traveling to other planets though, she had always jumped on every chance to be part of an away team. Being stuck in one place seeing the same planet every day did need some getting used to. The station provided a beautiful view to Jupiter, it's various moons and the rings though, she had already taken over 100 shots with her holo camera.

When she entered holo cartography she was greeted by a Vulcan Lt., he seemed roughly her age, but for a Vulcan that must mean he was probably 50 or 60.

'Good morning, Lt. Paranov,' he greeted her, 'I am Lt. Soltek. Cmdr. Glenn informed me that we will be working together for the next two weeks to design holographic programs displaying various data of certain regions of the beta quadrant in a three dimensional environment with interactive features.'

_At least that green-blooded logician is the same rank as me_ she thought and said, 'hi, I'm pleased to meet you, Lt.'

At the way he paused to think up an answer Irina wondered if he had had much experiences with humans yet. Her former CO, Katok, had never shown any such reaction to whatever fashion she had addressed him or even raised as much as an eyebrow if she had tried at small talk, he was like a computer and always came straight to the point, this guy however looked like he still had to learn how to deal with humans, it was almost cute if she didn't know he was just another green-blooded computer simply trying to process new data.

'And I look equally forward to get to know you, Lt.' he replied politely.

'Thanks for your welcome,' she replied equally politely, 'how long have you worked here?'

'3 days and 2.5 hours' he answered.

'So, you're new too?' she asked.

He thought shortly, 'yes, in human terms I am _new_ to this post at Jupiter station, I have served at the T'Kumbra before.'

At that Irina gasped, 'you served under Captain Solok?'

'Yes,' he answered.

'I've encountered him at a cartography conference a while ago, my former CO, Lt. Cmdr. Katok, took our whole cartography team there and there was a big discussion about how to increase the efficiency of cartographing the beta quadrant, both captains were of quite different opinions' she laughed.

'What is the purpose of your report on this, Lt.?' he asked.

'Erm, what?' she asked flabbergasted.

'Why do you tell this to me?' he asked.

'Oh, I was just doing small talk,' she answered.

'Ah, of course,' he said, 'I remember that human custom from my time at the Academy, but I don't have much experience with small talk.'

'I would have never guessed,' she answered suppressing a grin.

'Thank you,' he said politely after a short pause which he obviously needed to identify her comment as a compliment, 'I look forward to learn more about human and other alien cultures. As you probably know the T'Kumbra is a purely Vulcan ship and hasn't helped me achieve my goal in learning about other cultures.'

'Oh, I'm sure you'll find lots of different species here,' she answered, 'I haven't yet managed to really see the whole station, but every time I walk around another section I see another interesting restaurant or shop with interesting alien stuff, the station is at least as diverse as San Francisco.'

'Is there anything you can recommend, Lt.?' he asked interested.

'Oh, erm, what kind of thing are you interested in? Interstellar cuisine? Music? Art?' she asked.

'I think all these aspects of culture can help me to learn more about other cultures' he replied.

'Hmm..., I've seen there's a wandering exhibition called Old age – New age, it compares paintings from earth, how they looked before they made first contact with aliens and afterwards, but the paintings aren't all originals and I haven't seen it yet, so I have no idea how good it is,' she said.

'A historical comparison sounds intriguing,' he answered, 'have you already made plans to visit the exhibition?'

'Erm, no, I really want to go, but don't know when I will' she said.

'I would like to schedule my visit tomorrow at 1900. Do you know the opening hours?' he asked.

'It's open from 1500 till 2200, if I remember correctly,' she answered.

'I would like to offer you to accompany me, I think I would greatly profit from your expertise in human culture,' he asked a bit hesitantly, but looking at her with hopeful eyes.

'Erm, okay, I don't have any other plans and wanted to see it anyway,' she said, not believing that she just volunteered to spend her free time with one of the pointy-eared faction.

After he had explained the finer methods of holo cartography and how it is done in this lab to her for three hours and they had pushed and prodded at the schematics of a program to display the beta quadrant data with interactive features inside a three dimensional holo grid she just fell into bed exhausted and thought that the guy was as Vulcan as they come, but at least he didn't breath down her neck counting her mistakes and inefficiencies like Katok.

Maybe this was because Soltek was younger, he seemed really inexperienced on how to get along with humans, while Katok frankly didn't care to get along. Soltek was so innocent, he was almost cute, if he wasn't so annoying with all his Vulcan blabla - and his curiosity was getting a bit tiring after a while, but she couldn't blame him for wanting to explore other cultures after being stuck on a ship full of Vulcans with Captain Solok on top of it...

Funny though, that the guy didn't at least make some experiences with other cultures at the Academy? Or maybe he was the type always glued to a padd, never looking up... She groaned when she thought of going to the exhibition with him tomorrow and replying to his questions about human art. She wondered why she hadn't simply pretended to be unavailable. Maybe she had grown so used to do things for Vulcans that she has gone numb on some of their quirks or something.


	2. Chapter 2 - Images

**Chapter 2 - Images**

* * *

**Authors note: As Irina and Soltek visit an arts exhibition this will be going slightly into history of art and how Vulcan and humans have different viewpoints of the purpose of art. Be patient it will get more interesting when they enter the expressionistic section...**

* * *

After another exhausting day of work on the program Irina definitely looked forward to have some distraction. They have to present the current state of their work in three days in front of the whole holographic team and she was feeling very nervous about it. She didn't want to make a bad first impression and be assigned to filing astrometric sensor data for the rest of her life. For once in her life she was glad she was working with a Vulcan, because Soltek didn't seem to be affected by the news of their scheduled presentation. If he had noticed her nervousness at all he at least didn't comment on it like Katok and some of her former Vulcan colleagues had. From questions on why she had those 'unproductive emotions' to analysis on her human nature and advice on how to control herself with meditation – she had gotten it all and could have written a book about Vulcan logic on that kind of advice alone.

She had loosened up a little when a Lt. Barclay suddenly dropped in to look at their progress and she decided that something about these holo programming types was quite unique and indescribable. He was the most nervous and scatterbrained specimen wearing a gold Starfleet uniform she had ever seen, but judging the actual contents of his erratic babbling he must be a programming genius.

* * *

When she approached the entrance of the exhibition Soltek was already standing there. He was still in his yellow engineering uniform, while she had quickly slipped into a pair of olive leisure trousers, a gray-blue shirt and a beige-brown jacket after work. The shirt and the jewelry matched her gray-blue eyes and she had loosened up her shoulder-long blond hair.

'Hi!' she said.

'Good evening, Lt.,' he answered and they both walked in.

At first they walked through a series of portraits, landscapes and a few still lifes mostly in oil. Irina adored the old masters for their detail, but she could never muster up the patience to work weeks or even months just on one painting. She knew she would also get bored looking at them after a while, but they were still beautiful and very skillfully done. She painted herself, but loved to play with color and shapes, used it mostly to get her mind off things.

Soltek studied the paintings of the old masters with genuine interest. 'There are many similarities to art from my home world,' he said sounding astonished, 'the display of the details, the perspective, the coloring is very accurate and some of the pictures have a meditative effect although the religious content in some of them is most illogical.'

At that she grinned, 'so Vulcans paint as meditation?'

'Yes,' he answered, 'painting is a method to perceive order inside the chaos of the natural world. Especially in still lifes and landscapes like these the goal is to align diverse objects around a focal point in a harmonious composition even though many natural and all day life objects seem at the surface to occur randomly and asymmetric. To the deeper observer looking through the eyes of logic there is order everywhere even in an unkempt garden or a half-eaten meal on a table.'

'Oh,' she said.

'Can you clarify your expression?' he asked.

'Well, I'm no expert on old masters,' she answered frowning, 'but I doubt many human artists see art as a pursue of logic and order...but I believe buddhistic art has meditative purpose.'

'Fascinating,' he said, 'human culture seems to be very diverse. What other purposes are there to art than meditation for humans?'

'Well,' she answered, 'of course in times before photography people also painted as a means to enhance the atmosphere of a room with a beautiful painting of a landscape or something, they also often commissioned portraits as a memory of a loved person.'

'Ah,' he said, 'obvious emotional purposes. Did the attitude of your people change after they invented photography and were able to take more accurate pictures of landscapes and people?'

'No, many people still display painted portraits and landscapes in their homes because they find them more beautiful or interesting than photographs', she said.

'There's no logic in preferring a beautiful illusion to accurate reality,' Soltek said nearly indignantly, 'but you have given me an enlightening insight into the human mind, Lt. Now I better understand a discussion I had with Lt. Barclay today,' he answered sounding like he was thinking hard.

Irina laughed, 'did he tell you that the holographic interface in the right corner is ugly?'

'No, he suggested to program an interactive holographic runabout to simulate a flight through the beta quadrant in order to display the cartographic data,' he answered.

'That's an excellent idea!' she said, 'I've always found it weird to just stand in the middle of space while looking at the star systems and data. It makes me feel slightly nauseous, like I'm floating outside in the vacuum of space without an environmental suit.'

'If you were in vacuum without an environmental suit you wouldn't feel nauseous, your body would explode from osmotic pressure in 0.365 seconds,' he said.

'Thanks, I get the picture,' she answered and started to walk on and point towards the next section, 'oh, look, there's the romantic section...wow, that's an original by Caspar David Friedrich!'

'If that is a portrait of a '_loved_' person it is very inefficient...or is the perspective on his back an indication of the relationship he has to the commissioner of the painting?' he asked confused while observing the painting.

At that Irina laughed out loud, she nearly thew a fit and had to hold onto his shoulder to steady herself.

He looked at her startled by her outburst. 'If I interpret your emotional reaction correctly, I have just said something humorous. It was not my intention to disrupt your emotional equilibrium.'

'It's okay, you're a great entertainer, Lt. Soltek, I haven't laughed like that for a while,' she smiled at him and drew deep breaths to calm down, while he raised an eyebrow.

'Are you ready to explain this painting to me, this is most puzzling,' he asked politely.

'This is one of his most famous paintings, Caspar David Friedrich was an artist of the romantic era, erm...this will take some longer explaining, but the purpose of painting for this artist comes down to expressing feelings through landscapes and the postures of people and especially his use of light and shadow, see the contrasts between the dark rock, his black clothing and the white mist and clouds?'

'Yes, but the composition is most logical, I don't see how this expresses emotions...?' he asked frowning, 'you said he is an artist of the romantic area...what exactly does romantic mean, is this about human relationships?'

'In this painting not really, this expresses something I believe they called _Weltschmerz_. Some people of this period had a lot of high ideals, but found living in their society difficult and they kinda longed for a better way of living, for less superficiality in all-day business, more sensitivity and a deeper meaning of life. This guy here is a wanderer which symbolizes the romantic search for deeper meaning and he is looking at the world from above because he can't stand the shallowness in his society,' she explained.

'Most intriguing,' he answered, 'it seems some of your artists are on the pursuit of a higher truth, perhaps even of logic, although they might draw some illogical conclusions on the way.'

She considered him for a moment, 'hmm...yeah, somehow I can see a Vulcan up there on the mountain like this guy...but you know, Weltschmerz also has an emotional component, it means something like feeling depressed and lonely, desperately longing for greater fulfillment.'

'Thanks for explaining,' he said, 'that is of course most unlike the Vulcan pursuit of logic...but still I appreciate the realization of your people that their all-day worries and businesses are shallow without a deeper purpose, this is quite a philosophical accomplishment, I can see now why Vulcan explorers have chosen to cooperate with humans.'

'Thanks for the compliment,' she said not knowing if she should really accept this as a compliment, somehow he was just seeing everything through his Vulcan filter.

* * *

Soltek seemed to be genuinely intrigued by the romantic era, especially by Caspar David Friedrich, although he made another comment about _illogicality_ on a painting which depicted the ruins of a monastery in a different landscape than the ruins were originally. It was interesting to watch his face while he studied the painting. Irina wondered if he could sometimes grasp a tiny flash of emotion while immersing himself in those ancient paintings. Some of them were pretty intense, very sad barren winter landscapes, displaying darkness and death, some were mystical, some full of longing for something far far away. But often, just when she thought to see a flicker of sadness or longing in his eyes while he intently studied a painting he curiously asked about the meaning of the colors, objects, postures and perspectives making it sound like he wanted to understand art by using a dictionary.

* * *

However, the interesting part of the evening came when they entered the section with the expressionists. He seemed torn between being nearly shocked and fascinated. He constantly stated how illogical their use of coloring was, how disturbing the composition and that he didn't understand the purpose and meaning of those paintings at all. He seemed to be more acceptive to purely abstract art though, saying they were 'interesting though most bizarre experiments in the pursuit of order in the middle of chaos'. How colorful geometric shapes were supposed to express feelings was beyond his comprehension though.

But the most interesting part of the evening came when they viewed expressionistic nude paintings. He grew suddenly very silent, he kinda looked at the painting and then quickly looked away, obviously embarrassed. Irina bit painfully on her lip to not giggle out loud at his reaction and embarrass him even more. She didn't know Vulcans were such prudes, it seemed illogical to her and the paintings were far from obscene, just a nude woman sitting on a chair or lying in a field of flowers, that sort of painting.

'Nude painting is really difficult actually,' she explained to stop the awkward silence. 'It's not easy to get the tiny details right, the various skin tones mingling with light and shadow. Realistic anatomy is also really difficult. Most arts teachers teach people to start with painting the body in defined geometric shapes and then smooth the edges and let the painting grow rounder.'

'What is the purpose of painting these kind of pictures,' he said in an insecure tone, obviously wondering if it was okay to ask that question or maybe he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

'There are different purposes', she said, 'some are just studies of the human body, what different body postures can express, feelings and characters of the people portrayed, for example it can display the beauty and strength or the fragility of the human body, it can display introversion or an extroverted personality. A nude painting doesn't necessarily have an erotic focus, but some of them have of course.'

He seemed to relax slightly after that explanation, but Irina realized that his cheeks and ears were much greener than usual. She couldn't wait to tell Lamira that she had seen a Vulcan actually blush from walking through an arts exhibition. Maybe they were not as dispassionate as they want everyone to think. She should have done something like that with her Vulcan colleagues on the Asteria, might have been much more fun...although she doubted ole Katok would be impressed by anything – but that young fellow was another page in the book about Vulcans entirely.

* * *

There was more reason for embarrassment when they saw nude paintings in the section of the 'first contact era'. Obviously human artists have been fascinated about alien anatomy. This was no surprise to Irina, but she could tell Soltek was kinda weirded out by it (or that was at last what his reaction looked to her). There were also a couple of paintings of Vulcans, but Irina was very grateful that they weren't nude. She suspected very much that the artists had been willing, but haven't found any Vulcan volunteers to pose for them. Most paintings of Vulcans seemed to focus on the elegant pointed ears or on Vulcan postures of meditative serenity. Especially the latter seemed to earn Soltek's appreciation.

'What does this painting express?' he asked looking at a painting which featured a Vulcan man meditatively sitting in the desert.

'I guess the artist was fascinated by your culture and wanted to capture the meditative atmosphere,' she said.

He raised an eyebrow, 'for what purpose?'

'Maybe he liked it, the painting looks calm and soothing, humans don't want to be emotional all the time, a lot of humans meditate too' she said.

'Fascinating,' he replied.

* * *

He seemed to be more in his element when they came to a section with holographic art, but while he was interested in the details of programming he frowned on the artistic content as much as he had in the other sections. The only non-scientific content which got his blessing was a meditation program and a puzzle, but he didn't seem to fathom the originality of artwork they contained, for him it was only the purpose and efficient programming that mattered.

But when Irina finally said goodbye and walked towards her quarters she felt really great, it had been a fun evening! The guy was a logical menace alright, but he wasn't as arrogant as some other Vulcans and almost cute in some funny innocent way.

* * *

When Soltek walked towards his quarters he made a mental list on what he should meditate before going to sleep. It was quite a long list, but that is to be expected when he was finally exploring other cultures and the learning experiences have been really worth it.

He realized as he was mentally revisiting the events of the evening that it hadn't just been the contents of these audaciously illogical human paintings which were slightly disrupting his mental equilibrium, this emotionally expressive Lt. had also contributed. When she had leaned on his shoulder with her hand in her fit of laughter he had experienced a peculiar tingling sensation.

* * *

**Authors note: There will be more chapters, so watch out for them! **

**BTW, has anyone guessed which paintings from Caspar David Friedrich they were viewing?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Places

**Chapter 3 - Places**

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you all for your reviews, they really motivate me to continue writing!**

**As I promised this chapter will explore Soltek's background a bit. It will also introduce Irina's friend Lamira Tash.**

* * *

Irina and Soltek stood on a moon in the holo lab. It was a beautiful cratered landscape, a play field of black and white. And they could see the crescent of a green-blue planet just rise in front of them and further above the horizon was a brownish planet with a wide gray-blue ring system.

Soltek pushed a button on the portable control and everything vanished leaving only the dull hologrid.

'Call that last image up again,' Irina said, 'that was beautiful!'

Soltek raised a questioning eyebrow, but did as she asked.

She took a moment to really absorb the beautiful landscape, 'we should incorporate more of these holographic shots into the program, it's like one could take a hike through the galaxy and touch the surface of every planet and moon' she said while touching the cratered ground with one hand, 'it's wonderful'.

'It is not necessary to incorporate that much detail into the astrometrics data,' Soltek said, 'if someone does need to get acquainted with the dimensional relations from a specific point of view at specific coordinates the program can extrapolate and create an dimensionally accurate view without incorporated holographic photographs.'

'But it would just be computer-generated geometrical shapes, Soltek, the surface wouldn't be naturally depicted as it is, with all the craters and dust and stones...,' she said.

'This kind of detail is unnecessary for an astrometrics program. If you are interested in the exact surface structure of a moon you could still call up that information in the data base and look at the holographic photographs taken by the probes and away teams,' Soltek repeated his argument.

'Soltek, you don't understand,' she said, 'incorporating some of the photographs just makes the whole program look more realistic and impressive.'

'I don't see how satisfying your aesthetic needs makes an astrometrics program more realistic and impressive, the computations and navigational abilities of this program are extremely accurate and realistic,' he frowned, but didn't sound accusatory.

Irina sighed and put her hands on her hips. 'Soltek, do you remember that everybody said at the presentation that we should make the whole program more touchable?'

'Yes, I remember,' he said frowning. 'I believe we accomplished this with adding the holographic remote control and the holographic control stations. We even created a holographic runabout to simulate flight through the whole region. May I point out that all these additions are completely unnecessary to review the astrometrics data?'

She gave another sigh, 'yes, I know it sounds illogical to you, but we humans need that kind of help to really grasp abstract data – and I also really enjoy walking through a beautiful landscape, it would be a cool feature to the program which will encourage me to use it further...and we want to encourage people to use our program, don't we?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'interesting argumentation,' he seemed to consider this for a while. 'Since we are designing the program for the use of a variety of different species I believe we should take some of your human aesthetics considerations into account.'

She flashed him a smile and grabbed his left arm with her hand, 'everyone will adore it, you'll see!'

He watched her busy herself enthusiastically at the holo lab controls and noticed that her emotional outburst had triggered some kind of reaction in him. He suddenly felt slightly light-headed and there was a warmth spreading across his chest. He will need to meditate on this after his shift.

* * *

Soltek was sitting in his meditation corner on the floor of his living room wearing a Vulcan meditation robe. His quarters had a very practical look, he obviously wasn't much of a decorator, but there was one beautiful object in the middle of the living room table enhancing the whole room. It was a cube with a tiny holographic grid, which showed the solar system with all the planets, moons and Jupiter station in miniature. On the front surface was a red stardate and hour display. After a few seconds the holographic image switched to the Vulcan star system.

The beep of the comm disrupted Soltek's meditation. He collected himself for a second and then walked over to his desk activating the channel. His parents appeared on the screen.

'Greetings, son', they both said.

'Greetings, my parents', he replied.

'We have received your message, which is the reason of our call', his mother said neutrally.

There was a pause in which Soltek merely stoically waited for them to continue.

'Your message did not explain the reasons for your transfer to Jupiter station and since the transfer left you at a disadvantage compared to your post at the T'Kumbra we seek to inquire the reasons for it,' his father stated.

'I requested the transfer,' Soltek said without blinking.

His parents' eyes both grew wide and they raised their eyebrows, but then went back to their neutral expressions. 'Please explain your reasons,' his father said, his words sounding more grave than Soltek suspected he intended.

'I went to Starfleet to widen my knowledge as an engineer by exploring other cultures and their knowledge,' he explained slowly and clearly. 'In my years on the T'Kumbra I accomplished these goals only partially, I gained many new engineering skills, I was promoted and worked in different fields of expertise inside my profession, but I have not accomplished my goal of exploring the knowledge of other cultures. I seek to explore my profession from a different perspective and learn new skills from members of other species. Jupiter station offers the opportunity to widen my knowledge in a way the circumstances on the T'Kumbra would never permit.'

'By working with humans and similar species,' his father stated, although he remained civil Soltek could tell he strongly disapproved – not that he would have expected any different reaction.

'Yes,' Soltek said politely, 'two of my human colleagues have already shown quite different views on holographic programming as well as on philosophical matters.'

'Of course their views are different,' his father said, 'earth philosophy justifies the primacy of emotions, you are stating the obvious, son.'

'Their different viewpoint on emotions doesn't necessarily lead to faulty techniques in their engineering work,' Soltek replied.

'I am sure they must be capable of some limited logical thinking to have achieved warp speed at all,' his father said, 'but I don't see the logic in trying to learn from a species challenged by scientific and technological accomplishments Vulcans have mastered centuries before them – and despite what they have learned from other species after they started to explore the galaxy, they still cling to their primitive glorification of emotions.' He continued after a short pause, 'I certainly see the nobility in your predicament to explore different viewpoints on your field of expertise, Soltek, but these humans will never approach you with the same scientific openness concerning your culture.'

'How do you know this, father?' Soltek asked, now trying much harder to remain neutral in expression, 'you have never interacted with humans.'

'One does not need to touch a kervana stone in the midday sun to know one will get burned,' his father stated slowly.

'Soltek,' his mother interjected frowning, 'I did not expect Captain Solok to agree to this line of deduction.'

Soltek took a short moment to draw a breath and replied slowly, 'he did not agree on my reasons, mother, but he has granted my request.'

At that both his parents raised their eyebrows again.

Soltek anticipated that retelling the details of his conversation with Captain Solok would not help to further the argument. His former Captain had even been less acceptive of his reasons than his parents and had concluded that removing Soltek from his ship would improve efficiency.

But since his parents hadn't exactly inquired to hear the content of the whole talk in Captain Solok's ready room Soltek simply said, 'mother, father, I will remain true to the Vulcan way while I study the engineering skills and cultures of other species. If my research and experiments should prove insubstantial I can still return to Vulcan. In the meanwhile I am working on a scientifically important project to re-program a holographic library for astrometric data.'

'That is a valid endeavor,' his father concluded.

'Please keep us informed of your progress,' his mother said.

After the Vulcan hand greeting they terminated the connection. Soltek decided to take a meditative walk in the station's arboretum.

* * *

'Hey, Lt. Soltek!' someone suddenly shouted behind him after Soltek had been walking in the arboretum for approximately 17.5 minutes. He turned around to see a human woman in a training outfit with long black curly hair approach him.

'You are Lt. Soltek, aren't you?' she asked.

'Yes,' he replied.

'I'm Lt. Lamira Tash, I work at communications,' she said still panting slightly from the run. 'You work with Lt. Paranov, don't you?'

'Yes, Lt., I do,' he said, wondering what was the reason for her inquiry.

'Her birthday is next week on Friday and since she is new and doesn't have many friends on the station yet I'm planning a little surprise party for her after her shift. - I'm an old friend of her from the Academy,' she added.

'I conclude you tell me this to ask me to attend?' he asked.

'Yeah, that would be great!' she exclaimed, 'She has mentioned enjoying to work with you and a Lt. Barclay in holo engineering, I've already invited Ensign Creyo, Ensign Weisser and Lt. Han Tai from her astrometrics data lab.'

'Fascinating, I have never attended a birthday party...I believe it is customary to bring a gift?' he asked.

'Yeah, usually you pick something you know she'll like, it could be something related to a personal hobby or a subject she is interest in,' she explained. 'If you have no idea what to give her, I can help you find a present.'

He considered this for a short time, 'that will not be necessary, I already know what to give her.'

'Oh,' she said astonished, 'you're quick!'

'Simple observance and logical deduction,' he said.

'I should have expected no less from a Vulcan,' she said with the kind of smile Soltek had learned meant amusement.

'At which time and location do you plan the festivities?' he asked.

'Friday, next week, 1830 in music room 8 of the leisure center,' she replied, 'my boyfriend usually practices there with his band, but he won't need it on that day. I'll fetch her from work and bring her there under some pretense. Just don't tell her beforehand what we are planning.'

'I will refrain from actively informing her, but as a Vulcan I will not lie if she asks me directly,' he said.

The Lt. sighed, 'well, I think it is highly improbable that she will ask you that directly.'

'I believe, you are correct in that statement,' he said.

'Simple observance and logical deduction,' she said with another of those amused smiles.

He raised another eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Thoughts

**Chapter 4 - Thoughts**

* * *

**Authors note: Here's a short update, thanks everyone for your reviews! And I love your humor, guys and gals, keep it going! :)**

* * *

**Personal log of Lt. Irina Paranov:**

_I'm very excited about the direction our program is going! We've just had another team meeting this morning and everybody loved my idea to incorporate detailed holoshots from planetary surfaces. _

_Well, not everybody, Soltek is still somewhat skeptical – not that I would have expected it otherwise, but he seems to be bothered by something about it. I dunno, maybe I'm just imagining it, who knows what's going on in that Vulcan head. He seems to __accept Glenn's decision to continue incorporating the planetary holoshots and Soltek helps to make it work whatever his personal feelings are. Erm, if a Vulcan has personal feelings, whatever._

_Even Dr. Zimmermann liked the idea and wasn't as much a jerk as he had been in the last meeting! _

_Glenn said he's going to ask some sensor technicians to look at the program and maybe they even come up with a way to improve the scanning techniques of science ships to adapt to the new layout of our database. I'm so glad I came here, I really start to feel at home._

* * *

After dinner Soltek was sitting in a secluded spot in the Japanese garden area of the arboretum under a strangely pruned tree. There was a small pond with a botanical species Soltek didn't know, it was a flower with an orderly symmetrical form – well equipped as a subject for meditation.

So he sat there watching the pond, there was a small fountain slowly bubbling out, but not strong enough to disturb the perfect calm of the water flowers. It was an interesting alternative to a meditation lamp or candle and he had seen a human male sitting there meditating a couple of days before.

Soltek had researched human culture – particularly human meditation techniques. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't been aware how diverse and complex their culture is.

He became aware that there was some emotional reaction faintly bubbling deep inside him. He was displeased that his parents didn't see the opportunities in his work and studies. They would be well advised to be more open-minded and fair towards other cultures.

But he could do nothing about his parents, he could only change his own reaction, search for faint hints of emotions and break down the emotional complex.

What was it exactly that disquieted him? Was he seeking validation of his choice to leave the T'Kumbra?

He stared into the bubbling fountain. It was a strange object for meditation, it seemed to him like a symbol of the human attachment to emotion, a waste of precious water, bubbling away for no logical reason, formless and unable to grasp - but after a while Soltek perceived its soothing effect.

Was he getting too fascinated with human culture? Was he losing his objectivity?

'Hey,' Lt. Paranov's voice startled him and interrupted his musings.

'Oh, sorry,' she said, 'you were meditating.'

'No problem, Lt., how can I help you?' he asked politely.

'I just ran into Cmdr. Glenn on my way back from the gym and he told me the sensor guys just called him,' she drew a breath and sat onto the grass beside him. Soltek could tell from her pitch of voice and fast speech that she was very excited, 'we're going into the sun with metaphasic shielding to test some new sensor calibration! They want to take close-up holographic shots from the corona to incorporate an accurate holographic representation into the database – just imagine you could stand in the holodeck and call up the moving holo image of the corona – it would be like standing in the corona of the sun!'

He raised both his eyebrows, 'fascinating.'

She stared at him, 'that is an understatement'.

'You stated last week that standing in a holographic representation of space made you feel nauseous because it made you feel like floating in zero gravity, but you look forward to stand in the holographic representation of your sun's corona,' he observed in a tone Irina read as bemused or ironic.

She returned a playful grin, 'cool, isn't?'

At that he raised only one eyebrow, but very high. 'If you would stand in the real corona of your sun it would most likely be hot.'

'Very hot,' she replied with a wide grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

Soltek just stared at her for a moment in confusion. He wasn't sure this dialog was progressing in any coherence he was able to recognize.

She laughed out loud at his reaction.

He concluded that her excitement about the mission was triggering emotional impulses that made her line of argument more erratic than usual.

'Has Cmdr. Glenn informed you when the mission briefing is scheduled?' he asked ignoring her incomprehensible outburst.

'Yeah,' she answered while calming herself with a deep breath, 'first thing tomorrow morning in the conference room, we will receive all the details, he just told me that we both will come along.'

'I'm sure it will be an intriguing mission, Lt.' he replied. 'I have read about the metaphasic shielding, but have never been in the corona of a sun.'

'Me neither, but we did corona exploration a few times on my last ship with a special shuttle craft and every time I helped to review and sort the data I hoped next time it would be me,' she answered still grinning.

'I see you appreciate the technological and scientific opportunity,' he replied.

'You bet I do...but I don't want to keep you from your meditation - see you tomorrow then!' She gave him a smile looking into his eyes for a moment that somehow seemed much longer to Soltek than the estimated time period.

He needed a few seconds to formulate an answer, 'Good evening to you, Lt.'

He watched her walk away. After she was gone he returned to his meditation and realized that retaining his mental equilibrium of logic and calmness was much more of a challenge amongst humans than he had anticipated.

Her erratic outbursts over this mission had provoked some sensations in him he found extremely difficult to categorize and deconstruct. His head felt foggy like he had a low blood sugar level or low blood pressure, but he felt quite warm and awake which wouldn't fit to a low blood sugar level or low blood pressure. This phenomenon seemed to get more pronounced, but maybe he was just thinking so because he was keeping a closer watch on himself.

He made a mental note to stay observant on this matter and make more of an effort to protect himself against human emotional outbursts.

Obviously these effects were the reason why some Vulcans have chosen to keep their distance from emotional species and have advised him against his choice to work with them, but he will take measurements to adapt his emotional control and meditation regimen to the circumstances.


	5. Chapter 5 - Into the Sun

**Chapter 5 - Into the Sun**

* * *

When Irina stepped into the big conference room the next day. Soltek, Dr. Zimmerman and a woman wearing a red uniform were already sitting at the conference table. Two guys in yellow were busy at the screen, obviously rehearsing their presentation.

'Good morning!' she greeted in a good mood and introduced herself quickly to the two sensor technicians and the woman, who introduced herself as a pilot. Then she sat next to Soltek, saying 'hi'.

'Good morning to you, Lt. Paranov,' came his stereotypical Vulcan response, but she liked the way he said it much better than her former Vulcan CO had.

Glenn was still nowhere to be seen and she overheard Zimmerman chatting away with the female pilot obviously flirting while the two technicians were still standing in front of the screen going over some part of their presentation.

After a quick glance out of the window which gave a beautiful view of Europa fully visible in front of Jupiter Irina turned to Soltek so she didn't have to listen to the Doctor's flights of ego, 'Already excited?' she asked with a humorous smile.

He looked her in the eyes and said 'Vulcans don't get excited as you should know after serving with many members of my species on the Asteria.' His tone was polite and educational, but Irina could tell that he enjoyed the conversation – or rather did the Vulcan equivalent of 'enjoying', whatever that was.

'Oh, I just wanted to make sure your logic is sharp and ready before we delve into the ball of fire,' she said in equal politeness and demonstratively folded her hands on the table in a Vulcan manner.

His surprised glance told her that he understood she was imitating Vulcan mannerism. 'I assure you it is and I will be able to counterbalance any slack on your part.'

She smiled satisfied that she had managed to provoke him into a retort, this Vulcan was much more fun than her previous encounters with his species, but before she could continue the doors opened and Glenn came in together with – to her surprise – Lamira's Bolian boyfriend Kalm. She nodded to Kalm and then the meeting started with the two technicians explaining their proposal.

She was quite impressed by their plan and after they had discussed the sensor configurations, the flight plan for two runabouts and the necessary adjustments for the metaphasic shielding, the mission was scheduled for 1400. Irina was teamed up with Lt. Antal, the female pilot, and Ensign Holgersson, one of the sensor technicians, while Kalm piloted the second runabout with Soltek and the other sensor technician, Lt. Remarque.

* * *

The moment the shuttle bay doors opened and they ventured out into space Irina realized that her heart was beating faster. This was going to be terrific!

She was sitting next to Ensign Holgersson going through the check of the sensor configurations. They had a comm channel open to the other team cross checking everything. After reporting readiness to Glenn, he issued the command to proceed.

'Prepare for a hot ride!' Antal announced from the helm obviously enjoying herself.

'Approaching the sun,' Antal said after a while.

'Activating metaphasic shielding,' Irina replied and busied herself on the controls. 'Metaphasic shielding active,' she announced after a few seconds.

She checked her controls and added, 'metaphasic shielding working inside specified parameters.'

'Callisto to Io', Antal voiced over the comm, 'prepare for formation flight when ready'.

Then Kalm replied from the Io, 'we're in formation, everything ready over here,' and Irina noticed that he too seemed to get quite a kick out of what they were about to do. She remembered how often Lamira had complained about him being reckless and only interested in flying his a.. into some kind of dangerous anomaly.

'Everyone take a good grip on your seats,' Antal announced, 'we're going in!'

Irina sneaked a quick look out of the shuttle windows, which were tinged like sunglasses by the automatic protection system and she saw the orange ball getting bigger and bigger. It made her feel dizzy so she quickly turned back to her controls.

'Entering Corona,' Antal announced.

'Everything fine here,' Kalm's voice sounded over the com.

'Sensor data coming in,' Remarque announced, 'here too', Holgersson replied excited, 'it's working!'

Irina and Holgersson stared at the incoming data for a while not believing their scientific bliss, then they heard Remarque's voice over the comm, 'there's an active spot I want to take a closer look on, transmitting coordinates.'

'I see it,' Holgerson replied.

'I'm calculating a safe distance,' Irina replied concentrating on her controls, 'transmitting'.

'Io ready,' Kalm replied over the comm.

'Callisto too,' Antal said and the two runabouts made their way towards the eruption.

'Wow, this is terrific!' Irina exclaimed as the data on the eruptions came in.

But then the magnet field alarm sounded and Irina looked at the control screen. 'Magnetic interference,' she shouted, 'return to a safer distance!'

She heard Antal curse in Betazoid, 'the helm doesn't react, Io, can you pull us out?'

But at that moment the runabout shook violently and as Irina was hurtled to the floor, taking the fall with her arms, she heard an explosion in her proximity.

When she got up Antal was lying on the floor with burns and bleeding from a head wound, she quickly walked over to her, but when she felt her pulse there was none.

Then she went to Holgersson in rising panic, he was still alive, but unconscious. After another tremor shook the runabout she went over to the helm going through the steps she was taught, but it was no use, no propulsion.

'Callisto, what's your status?' Soltek's voice came over the comm.

'Lost propulsion, Antal's dead and Holgersson unconscious,' she replied.

'How's your shielding?' he asked.

'At 62 percent,' she replied.

'I'm sending a distress call,' Soltek replied, 'lost helm control, Lt. Uzell and Lt. Remarque are injured, shield steady at 78 percent'

Another tremor shook the runabout and Irina barely managed to hold onto the station. When she looked at the shield controls it was down to 47 percent. She announced that to the comm, but there was no response.

'Soltek,' she shouted while she walked over to the shield control station, 'are you still there.'

'Yes,' he replied, 'I'm trying to regain propulsion.'

'I'm trying to stabilize my shields,' she said.

'Jupiter sta...to … and Cal...to,' Glenn's voice sounded over the comm with a lot of interference.

'Callisto here,' Irina replied.

'Help's...the way, ...you need to hold...for 15 minut...,' he said.

'Understood,' Irina replied while she did her best to stabilize the metaphasic shielding, but now it was down to 36 percent. The runabout had lost a lot of power, she transferred everything to the shields, even life support, but it would likely not be enough for 15 minutes.

'Shielding at 36 percent, I transferred all power I had left, but I think I'll not make it,' she reported, but got no response from Jupiter station, there must be too much interference.

'I've got minimal propulsion, I'll pull you to a safer position with the tractor beam,' Soltek replied.

'Soltek, you're risking yourself, stay where you are,' she said.

'The odds for success are at 34.5 percent while the odds for you and Ensign Holgersson to die if I do nothing are at 94.8 percent,' he replied while the runabout continued to shake and Irina was busy holding on to everything she could grab hold of.

Then the tremors suddenly got milder. 'Tractor beam engaged,' Soltek said.

Irina steadied herself as the tremors calmed down.

'Irina,' Soltek asked, 'are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm okay,' she said relieved, 'how's your status?'

'Shields at 60 percent, but I see your shielding is down to 31 percent. I will pull you closer and we can connect our shields, transmitting specifications,' he answered rapidly.

'Understood', she replied as her screen beeped with the data he had sent him. She reconfigured her shielding and said, 'ready!'

'On my mark,' he replied and she activated the new setting when he said 'now!'

The runabout vibrated for a few seconds, but then became still. She let out a sigh of relief. 'We made it! You're a genius! Shielding at 58 percent.'

There was a pause. 'Soltek?' she asked in panic.

'Yes, I'm still there,' he responded, 'I know.'

'Show-off,' she replied.

'I was just notifying you that you were stating the obvious,' he said.

She grinned and thought up a retort, but then saw that the shields were dropping again.

'Shields at 55 percent,' she announced.

'Shielding will suffice till we are rescued,' he said.

'Did you calculate that?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said, 'I assure you my calculations are accurate, Lt.'

'I trust you,' she replied and fetched the emergency kit to help the unconscious Ensign Holgersson, while she unpacked the medical tricorder she added, 'but please call me Irina.'

There was a moment of silence, then he said, 'will that help you to trust me and have a positive effect on your emotional equilibrium?' he asked.

'Yes,' she replied while scanning Holgersson. He had a mild concussion, but was stable.

'Then I will grant your request...Irina,' he replied.

'Thanks,' she said, 'you're the first Vulcan calling me by my given name, it's a great honor.'

'I know it is a human custom amongst co-workers,' he replied.

'It is, Mr. Coworker,' she replied, 'and discussions will be more efficient if you don't have to call me Lt. every time you talk to me.'

'Our discussions are far from efficient,' he replied, 'you keep adding humor to everything you say to me and some things you say don't seem to serve any purpose at all.'

She thought about that for a moment. 'Does that bother you?'

'Vulcans aren't bothered,' he replied, 'I was merely sharing an observation.'

'I had the impression you liked it,' she said frowning.

'That's a human interpretation, I merely find the way other species communicate fascinating from a scientific point of view,' he replied, but Irina wondered if she detected a little bit of defensiveness in his voice.

'If we survive this, I might even manage to teach you some humor,' she replied.

'I am able to detect humor, but it is unlikely that I will ever master it, humor doesn't follow any logic,' he replied.

'I'll not give up on you,' she said.

'Then your undue persistence will likely end in an emotional reaction you call disappointment,' he answered.

'Always the optimist,' she said.

'I'm neither optimistic nor pessimistic, I simply state the facts and probabilities,' he replied.

'Whatever serves you,' she said.

Now the shields had dropped to 53 percent and their help was still 9 minutes away.

'Soltek,' she said, 'talk to me, I don't want to die here alone.'

'You are not alone, Ensign Holgersson is with you,' he replied.

'He is unconscious,' she said.

'I don't understand the human need for constant communication when there is nothing to communicate,' he replied.

She sighed. 'I'm spending what could be the last minutes of my life by discussing logic with a Vulcan.'

'Which subjects do humans discuss during their last minutes?' he asked.

'Dunno, saying goodbye to their loved ones, watching the sunrise for the last time or talk about favorite memories of your lifetime...' she replied.

'I am able to discuss any subject with you, without getting emotional about them of course,' he said.

After a moment of thinking she said 'I'm from Luna, I planned to visit my parents and my sister next weekend. I also have a couple of friends on earth I didn't yet manage to get re-acquainted with yet.'

'You will most likely be able to do that,' he replied.

'Do you have any family back home, Soltek?'

'My parents and their parents live on Vulcan, I have an aunt who lives off world,' he said.

'How is she?' Irina asked.

'I don't know,' Soltek said hesitantly, 'my family hasn't been in contact with her for 49.3 years.'

'What happened?' she asked.

'That is a private family business,' he replied.

'Oh,' she said, 'I never knew Vulcans had family rows and break ups.'

There was another pause. Irina noticed that the shields were down to 49 percent.

'Soltek,' she asked, 'are you still there?'

'Yes,' he replied.

'I'm glad we're getting along, I had a hard time with the Vulcans on the Asteria,' she said.

'Can you be more specific on the problem?' he asked.

'They corrected me on everything,' she said.

'I do that too,' he replied cautiously.

'Yeaaah,' she replied, 'but you do it in a friendly way.' She paused, 'I might consider you something of a friend – I mean as far as that is possible between a Vulcan and a human.'

There was a moment of silence and she noticed the shields had dropped to 45 percent.

'I'm satisfied that my form of communication ensures a smooth relationship between us,' he replied slowly.

She laughed, 'so you think it improves efficiency?'

'Affirmative, I have observed that friendly relationships improve the efficiency of many species, but this effect doesn't apply to Vulcans,' he replied.

'Suit yourself,' she replied chuckling.

Now the shields were at 43 percent.

'What's the first thing you will do, if we get out here?' she asked.

'Write the mission report,' he replied.

'I mean after work,' she said.

'Meditate,' he said.

'The favorite Vulcan hobby,' she said.

'It is not a hobby, but a daily discipline to purge emotion and ensure a logical mental equilibrium' he explained.

'When this is over I'm going to drink real not replicated cocktails with Lamira, that will ensure my mental equilibrium,' she replied.

'by intoxication?' he said.

'Yep,' she said, 'it's an old Russian tradition'.

The shields had dropped to 37 percent. Then there was another intense tremor and Irina hold onto the station very tightly while she heard a groan from Soltek.

'Soltek?' she asked. No reply. 'Soltek!' She shouted. There was no way to tell what was going on over on the Io. He might have broken his neck...

'I'm alive...I just broke my arm and hit my head,' he said in a strained voice, 'but I'm not dangerously injured.'

'Help must be there any minute,' she said.

The shields had dropped to 33 percent. Irina sighed and sat down, watching the shield controls.

'U.S.S. Discovery to Io and Callisto,' a female voice called.

'Callisto here, thanks goodness! I've lost propulsion, one crewman dead, one lightly injured, I'm okay, but the crewmen on the Io are injured,' she reported.

'This is Captain Fisher. We'll pull you out with our tractor beam and extend our shields around you, we'll beam you all to our sickbay once we are out of the corona,' she replied.

After a few minutes, Capt. Fisher said, 'Io and Callisto, please drop your shields so we can beam you out.'

Irina dropped the shields and rematerialized in a sickbay. 'I'm okay,' she said as a nurse looked at her. A doctor was already tending to Remarque who was lying on a biobed. Kalm was sitting on another biobed, looking dizzy with a nurse tending to him. Holgersson was also taken care of. Lt. Antal was lying abandoned on a bio bed as much dead as she had been after the first hit.

Irina turned around searching for Soltek and just saw him getting his arm fixed. Then the nurse hurried over to the doctor standing at Holgersson's biobed. Soltek flexed his freshly mended arm and got up from the bio bed.

Irina approached him, looked at him for a second and then pulled him into a hug. He instantly put his arms around her like on reflex and his cheeks felt very warm. But when she pulled away, he stared open-mouthed at her in shock and she wondered if she had crossed the line.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she blurted out, 'please forgive me.'

He still stared at her and then he slowly said, 'I am not offended...please don't worry.' His voice sounded strained, maybe he still had some injuries and she had hurt him.

When she wanted to ask him if he was okay, the door opened and Lamira rushed in, shouting 'Kalm! Irina!' She first hugged and kissed her boyfriend, then she ran over to Irina, hugging and kissing her on the cheek.

Then Lamira turned to Soltek, who had been watching her display in shocked fascination and said, 'hi Lt. Soltek, I'm glad to see you're okay too.'

He stared at her and then said, 'thank you, Lt. Tash,' quickly collecting himself.

'Oh,' Lamira replied laughing, 'don't be afraid, I won't hug you.'

'You know each other?' Irina asked surprised before Soltek could reply.

'Yeah, we ran into each other in the arboretum the other day,' Lamira said. 'Let's go have some dinner, you guys must be starved,' she added taking Irina by the arm. Then she expectantly looked at Soltek.

'I will meditate,' he said.

She rolled her eyes, 'just call us if you get hungry while at it,' she replied. 'Let's go to the Green Leaf, they have spinach-feta-quiche today,' she said while walking over to Kalm pulling him also gently with her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Birthday Party

**Chapter 6 - The Birthday Party**

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for your reviews on the last two chapters, especially to BewilderedFemale and ByaSouthernLady, you girls rock! The suggested alternatives are hilarious, btw!**

**The part of this chapter about Vulcan hands was inspired by 'Love not Included' from BewilderedFemale, go read it, if you like the way Vulcans react... ;)**

* * *

At this evening Soltek didn't find much calmness in his meditation. He had observed an intense emotional reaction in himself during the incident in sickbay. When Irina had hugged him, he didn't want to let her go again, he had felt a heat rise in himself as her body was pressed against his, he could smell her scent and he had wanted to get closer to her, touch her skin, her hands, feel her telepathically, kiss her...

If his brain hadn't just been scanned after the accident he would have suspected an irregular case of the fever. It was now clear to him why he had had these strange sensations during the last days: He was attracted to Irina.

He knew from his studies in meditation and emotion control that it could happen outside the fever, he had been taught the different stages of attraction and which emotions would stereotypically come up and how to deal with the reactions, but he had never experienced this before.

He had never felt anything like this for T'Punh outside the fever, maybe this reaction was due to her death, because his subconscious knew he needed to find a new mate before his next fever, but he still had 3 years, 7 months and 8 days left and he trusted his parents to find a suitable bond mate from a good family on Vulcan through their connections.

He could bond with Irina though, she wasn't an illogical choice for a mate. She was an intelligent scientist and a brave officer, they worked very well together and she was living at the same place.

His parents would never accept a non-Vulcan, but there were enough logical arguments for this to work out for him.

The only argument against such a bond was that her emotionality might take a toll on his discipline. Now he thought about it he had already displayed such an instability around her, even though he had promised to stay true to the Vulcan way and not be corrupted by the emotional display around him. He had come here to neutrally study other species, possibly learn from their unique perspective on technology and science - not to _bond _with one of them. But he also knew this kind of emotional complication could as possibly have happened between Vulcans on the T'Kumbra. - Only Vulcans wouldn't constantly disturb his equilibrium with emotional behaviour like hugging...

And while he knew she appreciated him, he didn't know if she would accept him as a mate...

He got entrapped in the pros and contras, but then realized that these thoughts made him more and more emotional instead of calming him down. He should first break down the emotional complex and then look at all these questions and arguments in a logical state of mind.

He took out his Kaltoh board to help himself focus his thoughts. He felt slightly calmer after three hours of concentrated Kaltoh, but decided he needed more time to reflect on and observe the matter before making a decision.

* * *

The next 4 days Soltek didn't see Irina much at work except for the mission debriefing. She was back in the astrometrics section working on the sensor data they had collected. His mind had a habit of revisiting his last encounters with her, especially that afternoon in sickbay, when she had hugged him, and he found himself looking forward to lunch breaks when he would often meet her.

During those lunch breaks they talked about work mostly. He had doubled his efforts at meditation, but every time they were eating lunch together he caught himself hoping for a casual touch from her and when she gave him a smile or started to talk about emotional subjects showing her trust in him he was flooded by a warm tingling sensation all over his body. When this happened he had to concentrate very hard to not make a public display of his inner stirrings and he wondered if she suspected anything.

He observed her very closely and found his mind constantly wondering how she felt about him and if she would accept him as a mate. After what he had observed of human behavior he had reasons to think she saw him as a friend like she did with Lt. Tash, but he hadn't yet found any indication that she wished a different kind of relationship with him.

He concluded that she would show him if she was ready for a more intimate relationship, because she always showed her emotions very directly. But she might reject him if he showed his desire and told her of his logical reasons too early. After all he had observed that she didn't often agree to Vulcan logic.

He observed that a heavy weight settled on his chest when she parted from him or when she just talked about work without smiling at him or starting humorous conversations. Sometimes Lt. Tash and her mate Lt. Uzell had lunch together with them and he caught himself staring at Irina when she was talking to someone else. Once he even caught himself having aggressive feelings towards the Betazoid waiter of the _Green Leaf_, who was flirting with Irina. The waiter had stopped instantly and stared at him in shock looking very white. Soltek had quickly busied himself with his tortellini, but Lt. Tash had started to continually give him curious observatory glances after that incident.

He had been working very hard on Irina's birthday present and he caught his mind wandering to the birthday party imagining her reaction to his present. Would she hug him again? Every time he was doing this the thought disrupted his concentration so much that he forgot what he was about to do, it was like going into a slight trance for a few seconds and then he had to guide his mind back to the task at hand.

Some of his thoughts reminded him a lot of the time when he went through the fever, but fortunately he wasn't irritable and if there was a lot going on at work he found himself able to concentrate after all, especially when one of his colleagues interrupted his thoughts.

But he kept going back to the hug and the approaching birthday party. A part of him hoped she would not hug him at the party because he didn't know how much of his inner stirrings would show, even to non-Vulcans.

* * *

Soltek realized his heart was beating much faster than usual when he made his way to the appointed location of Irina's birthday party.

Everyone had hid in the dark waiting for Irina to enter the room, he had used the waiting time for more meditation. But when Irina finally arrived and everybody jumped out, yelling 'SURPRISE!' most of his achieved calmness was gone again.

Everyone approached her offering a gift to which she showed emotional responses, mostly by hugging the givers of the gifts, even the males.

Irina had just finished hugging Lamira when Soltek approached her, holding out the data stick, 'this is my birthday present for you, it contains a holodeck program of your favorite places, I collected holographic shots and created accurate sceneries for you to take a walk through and admire the view like you often expressed that you wanted to.'

'Oh, Soltek!' She gasped, 'that must have taken you hours!' She wanted to hug him, but quickly restrained herself when she saw his eyes grow wide, instead she put both her hands around his hand holding the data stick and shortly caressed his hand before taking the stick. It send an electrifying wave of heat through him and he could barely restrain himself not to let out a moan of pleasure. He managed to draw a deep breath instead.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said noticing she had done something to him.

'It..is...alright,' he said still gasping for breath and hearing the blood rushing into his head, 'if you will excuse me.' He headed out into the corridor, but Irina followed him.

'Soltek!' she called, he turned around and waited for her to reach him, 'are you okay?'

'I need rest, I am...dizzy,' he said.

'I'll accompany you to sickbay,' she said.

'That is not necessary, I can walk alone,' he said in a determined tone and realized that panic was rising in him at the imagination of standing with her in sickbay while a doctor scanned him detecting nothing wrong but his current state of mind.

She looked at him, obviously feeling pushed away, 'okay...but can I check on you later or would you call me to tell me if you're okay?'

'I will call you,' he said.

'Have a speedy recovery then,' she replied.

He said a short 'thank you' and then walked away, Irina stared after him till he went around a corner.

When she returned to her party, Lamira approached her and asked: 'What was that all about?'

'I don't know,' Irina said confused, 'he's either sick or...he didn't like that I touched his hand, I know Vulcans don't like skin contact because of their touch telepathy, I just forgot myself for a moment...it felt like some kind of electric discharge, really weird...'

Lamira looked at her with the kind of funny expression she had, when she suspected something.

'Do you think he is insulted or has to wash my icky human slime off his hands or something?' Irina asked flabbergasted.

Lamira still eyed her with that look, 'if that wasn't an emotional reaction from Mr. Logical, I don't know what is!' She paused and a wild smile crossed her face, then she added in a low voice 'I don't think he is annoyed...or dislikes you _touching_ him.'

'What is _that_ supposed to mean?' Irina said confused.

'Irina, didn't you notice the look in his eyes and that he just blushed like crazy?' Lamira asked in a low voice, 'I don't know what exactly you did to him, but it looks to me like he wasn't able to take it in public...' she concluded grinning widely with a bemused twinkle in her eyes.

Irina stared at her and then suddenly broke out into howling laughter, 'you had me going there for a second!'

Lamira didn't join in and just gave Irina a stern you-know-what-I'm-talking-about kind of look.

'You're serious!?' Irina said.

'You remember the other day when Antamo flirted with you and suddenly stopped?' Lamira asked.

'Lamira, you know how Antamo is, he flirts with all his costumers and quickly hops from one to the next, he even flirts with guys if they like it...,' Irina replied.

'You should have seen Soltek's face! He could have killed him just with his stare,' Lamira said.

'Nonsense,' Irina said.

'Go to Antamo, ask him, he's a Betazoid, he can tell you what's going on in that Vulcan head,' Lamira replied.

'Don't be silly,' Irina said shaking her head, 'you're telling me Soltek...'.

'is behind that Vulcan mask of logic madly in love with you,' Lamira said.

'Lamira, you don't know much about Vulcans. I've served with them for 4 very long years. They don't fall in love, the parents arrange marriages for their kids and they don't have any romantic feelings about it whatsoever.' Irina replied.

'Vulcan or not, I've seen a man look at a woman like that before... Sick!?' she shook her head, 'lovesick is more like it! - Really Irina, if you don't believe _me_ ask Antamo, it can't hurt to just ask.'

'And let him use that occasion to get a good laugh at my expense while pulling my leg?' Irina said, but then she sighed and said: 'But I'll talk to Soltek later, ask him if he's alright.'

'You do that and hold his hand while you're at it...' Lamira said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7 - Considerations

**Authors note: This is a short chapter, but I promise more will come soon... :)**

* * *

After the party Irina arrived tired at her quarters. She immediately went over to her com station checking for a message from Soltek. And there was a written one:

_I am well. I hope you had a pleasant birthday party._

She immediately wrote a response:

_I'm glad to hear you're okay and I really like your present, can't wait to try it out. Would you come with me?_

When she was about to press the send-button the thought crossed her mind that she was actually asking him out on a date – or at least if she would see it from Lamira's point of view. She quickly dismissed the thought as silly and sent the message, but the thought came back while she got ready for bed and it kept her thinking after she had deactivated the light.

_What if Lamira wasn't just pulling her leg? What if she had seen something Irina had missed?  
_

_Would she with Soltek...?_

She rolled her eyes at herself. It was really silly. How could a Vulcan possible have _that_ kind of feelings? If Lamira hadn't talked that way, she would have never ever considered something like this.

She sifted mentally through her experiences with Soltek, looking for any sign that there was more to his behavior than curiosity and maybe the Vulcan equivalent of good colleague-ship. He had shown a lot of consideration towards her, but it was hard to imagine his neutral scientific mind containing any ulterior motives, motives she would maybe have suspected a human guy of if he had given her such an elaborate self-created gift...

She'd like to think that Soltek maybe had some faint emotions for her as a friend he cared for, but even that could just be wishful thinking on her part - a human-centric interpretation of his behavior like one of her alien-customs professors had warned them against. It could all just be a logical effort to shape their work-relationship as smoothly and effective as possible.

She wasn't even sure if she hadn't already crossed the line by assuming his friendship and hugging him. She would have never done something like this with the Vulcan colleagues on the Asteria. If she had hugged one of those pointy-ears her Vulcan superiors might have abandoned her on an uninhabited planet to live among primitive monkeys... Soltek must think she was completely crazy, over-emotional and impulsive.

But then most of the time he didn't seem bothered by it, he had even started to tease her back. Maybe he was simply curious and non-judgmental.

* * *

Soltek had doubled his meditation regimen. It wasn't logical to let things get out of control like this.

He knew the fault wasn't Irina's. From what he had observed about human behavior they touched much more casually than Vulcans do. Touching hands is a common greeting for humans even among strangers. He considered that skin contact might be different for humans because they had no telepathic abilities.

Her touch had been more than casual though. The hug has been a clear demonstration of affection and when she had touched his hand he had gotten a telepathic taste of her. It hadn't been just like any touch of a colleague handing him a hyper-spanner. She wanted him, he had sensed that. And the most astonishing thing was that she didn't just want, but she wanted _him_. It had never been that way with T'Punh, she had only wanted to still her need.

He should quit this line of thinking. It only got him further out of control. He already showed signs of infatuation. He might even be half-delirious and imagine things. He should take a step back now. She won't be working with him for the next week because the astrometrics team was still processing the corona data. He should use that time to get his mental discipline back to normal. He can still consider her later, but in a more logical state of mind.

* * *

**Keep watching out for updates, I plan on finishing the next chapter at the weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8 - We need to talk

**Authors note: I've had the center piece of this long chapter since I started to write the story and I'm curious to read what you think about it.  
**

* * *

**Lt. Irina Paranov, personal log:**

_It's Friday evening and I'm looking forward to the weekend. It's a nice change of pace to work at a space station specializing on research and have most of the weekends off. I plan to go on a trip to earth with Lamira on Saturday, but we haven't decided where to go exactly, maybe we'll pay a visit to San Fran. I'll meet her for a cocktail at the Green Leaf at 2000 and we'll make plans, but I'll be out for a little walk on the holodeck in half an hour beforehand._

_My last weekend has been great. I've visited my parents and Olga. Mum's very glad that I'm working closer to home and that I'm much more happy on Jupiter station. I only saw Dad shortly at dinner because there had been an emergency at work, but he suggested to pay me a visit together with mum at the station soon. I just hope I manage to clean my quarters in time, it's been a bit messy lately because I have so many other things on my mind. _

_Seeing Olga was great! We went on a hike with EVA suits and jumped around in the lower gravity as we did when we were kids. I nearly felt responsible to watch after my little sister, but she had matured a lot since I visited her last time. Her artwork is becoming really interesting and she has opened a studio together with three other artists and they already have some regular classes in the evening and open workshops on Saturday. I didn't realize how much I was missing her._

_The last few days on the station have been frustrating though. Not because of work, but because of Soltek. He has just replied, that he was too busy to meet me, he wouldn't even meet me for lunch. I don't know what's going on. I've hoped to run into him during lunch break, but he's nowhere to be seen._

_I'm concerned something is wrong with him. Maybe he's ill after all, but doesn't want to talk about it. I know Vulcans wouldn't just tell a lie out of personal motives, he couldn't be seriously ill when he writes he isn't, but something is definitely going on._

_I'm a bit worried that he is just avoiding me because of the weird incident at my birthday party last week. Maybe I've crossed the line and he decided that I'm too much of an illogical human bother, I don't know._

_On top of everything Lamira keeps asking me about him and jumps to ridiculous conclusions... She thinks Soltek has feelings for me and is hiding because he feels overwhelmed and doesn't know what to do..._

_She also asked me how I feel about him... She makes such a deal about it! How could I have feelings for someone who is from a species so different that I hardly understand the way he's thinking, not to mention feeling... I just don't want to loose him as a friend, if he ever was my friend..._

_If Soltek has any issue with me, he should discuss that with me. All this speculation is just silly._

_Computer end log. _

She took a breath, then decided that it was no use to wait any longer for the situation to clear up itsself and she wanted to get it off her head before the weekend. _This was getting very silly indeed. If she had done something to offend him they should be able to handle this like adults._ So she quickly asked the computer for the time and hurried to holo engineering because Soltek's shift was about to end and she could simply watch out for him in the corridor.

* * *

When the door swooshed open a couple of engineers came out. There he was, walking in the direction she was standing, but looking at a padd. She approached him, 'Soltek?'

He looked up, slightly surprised – or caught off guard? 'Lt.' he answered in a neutral tone, 'how can I help you?'

She took a deep breath, 'Soltek, would you have a few minutes to talk?'

He looked like he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, 'yes, I have time to talk...but we should find a more private location.'

'I have a holodeck reservation, I was planning to do some hiking, but we can as well just sit there and talk.

He simply said, 'it will suffice.'

When they entered the holo representation of Karema, a copper-red barren planet of the beta quadrant, a beautiful site greeted them with many craters and a blueish-green sister planet just rising at the horizon. It was night and there was a waxing moon nearly full in the sky illuminating the red sand and the craters of the planet's lifeless surface.

'I see you are using the program I created,' he said.

'Yes, it's adorable,' she said, but her voice sounded somewhat cold. Irina realized that she was a bit angry with him for avoiding her.

They stood there for a few moments taking in the scenery and while Irina was watching the star-spotted sky the line of a poem came into her mind.

'And the milky way stretched lonely across the sky, like a woman sleeping, dreaming of other times to come,' she said.

'And a lonely traveler journeyed from star to star, seeking his heart, which she had devoured at the dawn of time. - Juri Ivanov, Earth and Space, 5th poem,' Soltek continued.

'Soltek, I didn't know you are so well versed in Russian literature from the 21st century!' Irina replied astonished.

'I am not well versed, but since I came here I started to research human culture including literature,' he stated.

'He is one of my favorite authors,' she said in a tone which was a little bit softer than at the beginning of the conversation.

There were more moments of silence and Irina busied herself by prodding a stone with her foot leaving patterns in the red sand.

'So' she cut to the point, 'what has kept you so busy?'

She immediately noticed that he looked reluctant to answer.

'I have conducted an intensive regimen of meditation this week,' he answered in a tone which sounded slightly insecure to Irina. His excuse made her feel angry again, but she quickly pushed it aside reminding herself that she was here to find out what was going on and whatever it was - she wouldn't make a fool out of herself by indulging in an emotional scene in front of a Vulcan.

When she opened her mouth again to ask him about the meditation and if he had been alright while she didn't see him, he beat her to it and said: 'Which matter do you need to discuss with me?'

She was caught off guard for a second and didn't know what to say, 'erm...I had the feeling you were avoiding me' she blurted out, 'because...you know...the situation at my birthday party.'

Now he seemed startled about her bluntness, but silently considered her for a moment.

She quickly explained herself: 'I know what I did was inappropriate to a Vulcan...I know Vulcans don't like touch and I crossed the line, I just kinda got ahead of myself because I was so happy about your birthday present. I'm sorry, I hope you don't hold it against me and we can still be...friends.'

There was an awfully long moment of silence between them, he seemed unsure of what to say. When she could bear it no longer she said, 'Soltek, do you want to sit down? I love sitting there,' she indicated a pair of large stones a few meters ahead of them. 'I could also create some chairs,' she added while he looked hesitant.

'The stones are quite sufficient' he said neutrally. They walked over to the stones and sat down facing each other.

'Irina,' he said slowly while looking directly in her eyes with his dark brown ones, 'I appreciate your enthusiasm for my birthday present and I don't require an apology.'

Relief washed over her and she might have stared at him for a few seconds. She wanting to hug him again, but restrained herself. 'I'm really relieved Soltek, I would have missed you,' she said.

'I have benefited from your company as well,' he said carefully, 'and my time would be different without your input.'

She gulped because she felt he couldn't come any closer to admitting that he liked her and she was a bit shocked to realize that she was close to tears.

'Irina,' he said, 'are you alright?'

She nodded, 'I'm sorry, I've been a bit emotional lately.'

'You are human' he replied in a soothing tone, 'that is to be expected.'

She gave a nervous chuckle, 'I guess I must be pretty strange to you'.

'It is sometimes difficult for me to discern your various emotional states and anticipate your behavior,' he replied. 'But I have learned a lot while spending time with you,' he added still looking into her eyes.

'The feeling is mutual' she replied with a smile. 'There is still a lot I don't understand about Vulcans,' she said and took a deep breath. - 'Erm...' she said, 'how would a Vulcan show appreciation for a birthday present?'

'Vulcans don't celebrate birthdays', he said in an ironic tone and she thought she saw a corner of his mouth twitch very faintly just for a second, 'but you could have simply stated your appreciation verbally.'

'You don't say,' she replied laughing, 'you know I wanted to hug you like I did with everyone else, but then I got the feeling it would be inappropriate to you and I kinda did another stupid thing, I'm really sorry.'

His eye grew wide for a moment when she mentioned wanting to hug him. She was glad she hadn't actually hugged him that day (and glad that she had just skipped the fact that she had wanted to kiss him on the cheek as well).

Then he said slowly, 'I appreciate that it must be difficult for you to find appropriate behavior towards me when you are in an emotional state... I did anticipate that you would show an emotional reaction to my present,' he hesitated there for an awkward moment, 'but I didn't anticipate..._that_ reaction'.

She frowned not sure she understood what exactly was the matter for him. Then as if Lamira had been present to point it out, she realized that his ears and cheeks had flushed green. _Was he blushing?_

'So...um...' she said, 'I understand Vulcans dislike touch because of your kind of telepathy?'

His eyes made quick movements as if he wasn't sure how to answer, 'that statement isn't entirely correct'. He paused. 'It is not a matter of dislike...' he paused again obviously struggling to find a way to explain, 'you are probably familiar with the term _mind meld_?'

'Yes,' she said, 'that's when you put your hand on someone's face to share thoughts?'

'Exactly,' he replied, 'if we would..._touch hands_ it would not initiate a mind meld...but there would still be a telepathic connection.'

Irina felt her face flush_. _'Um...' she said nervously, 'so if we touch hands you can read my thoughts?'

'No,' he said, 'the telepathic connection wouldn't permit to transmit elaborate thoughts. It would only transmit more simple and basic...things'

'Like what?' she asked.

'Emotions,' he said curtly.

'Ah...' she gasped understanding dawning on her, 'it must be disturbing for you to be exposed to human emotions when somebody touches you,' she said. _No surprise he needed a week to meditate_, she thought.

'That depends on the situation, but it is certainly distracting to be exposed to the emotions of others and a good reason to avoid skin contact if possible,' he answered.

'So I guess it's quite icky for a Vulcan to be touched by a member of an emotional species like a human?' she said feeling slightly angry about it again.

'It's not a matter of dislike, it's just very..._distracting_,' he repeated slowly like he wanted to make a point, but Irina still frowned. 'This is not a value judgment on your behavior,' he explained, 'you should not take that as an insult to your person, _Irina,_' he paused while looking intently at her, 'it was just very..._inappropriate_ to...do _that_ in public.'

Irina stared at him, _inappropriate in public – what was he talking about? Was he insinuating that he didn't mind as long as she doesn't do it in public?!_

He looked a bit like a boy caught doing something he shouldn't. 'We seem to have been successful in resolving our misunderstanding' he concluded, 'I will now continue my usual business'. With that he got up and turned to the entrance.

'Soltek,' she said, 'wait! _Please_' she added looking seriously into his eyes, 'I'm still not sure I understand what you are saying. Would you have another couple of minutes?'

He sat down again. 'What is it, you need me to clarify?'

'Um...' she was thinking hard what to say and asking him too directly didn't seem a good idea. _Maybe just keep him talking about this thing until something made sense._ 'Would this telepathic connection be two-ways or just one way?' she asked curiously.

He frowned, 'please rephrase the question.'

'If we would touch hands, with me not being a telepath,' she said, 'would you just feel my emotions or would I also get...impressions from you?'

He raised his eyebrows, 'I don't know,' he looked at her questioningly.

'I'm not sure what happened at my birthday party' she said, 'it was over so quickly and I might have been distracted by all the people around us.' She tried to remember every detail, 'but I felt something, it was different somehow than normal touch...' She remembered that she had felt somethink like a small electro shock.

He frowned and she wondered what he was thinking.

'I felt totally electrified' she blurted out, 'it was quite weird'.

His eyes grew wide and he gulped before he replied, 'I'm not sure I understand your metaphor.'

She smiled sheepishly, 'I think it felt good, but I'm not sure how to describe it, but there definitely was something.'

'Fascinating,' he said like they were discussing quantum mechanics. She suspected he simply didn't know what else to say. She felt like she got him somewhere interesting and just wondered how far he would be willing to go into the subject. _This was getting very curious indeed._ She looked questioningly at him and then slowly held out her hands to him palms up.

He stared at her. His eyes traveled between her eyes and her outstretched hands.

'I'll be careful,' she said assuringly, 'I just want to try something out.'

There was another awkward moment of silence and then he slowly stretched out his right hand, index and middle finger extended. He stopped in the middle obviously reluctant to surrender his hand completely to hers, but then he seemed to be waiting for her to do something.

This was very weird. She felt like encouraging a shy exotic animal to take food out of her hands without understanding it's body language. She slowly reached out with her right index finger and touched his two fingers just with the tip. She inhaled very quickly as a faint electric discharge shot into her – or at least that was what it felt like. She looked at him and his intense stare indicated that he must have felt the same thing. Then the 'electrical stream' (or what it was) felt more steady, gentle and very warm. It was somewhat relaxing like a warm bath, but also...slightly delicious in some way...

'That's really weird,' she said with a nervous smile, 'I don't know how to describe this, but I guess it feels...good!'

'So you humans have sometimes difficulties to discern your own emotional states?' he said in a throaty voice looking her directly into the eyes.

She wondered if maintaining this 'connection' exhausted him. 'Yes, I guess we do - and I've never done this before, I mean before the incident at my birthday party, so I don't know what to compare it to, how to name it.' She was thinking of what the feeling reminded her of. _If she just could get a deeper connection, it was too faint to really tell yet what it was. But it definitely felt very good. _She had the faint impression that she could telepathically 'taste' what he felt like, what kind of person he was, his 'presence' and she wanted to get a closer look at him. She eyed him questioningly and then slowly extended her middle finger to get a bigger contact surface and moved a small step closer to him. It worked, the feeling got more intense and she realized that she started to take deep breaths.

While she concentrated very hard on what that 'energy stream' felt like, she started giggling because it tickled her somehow. 'This is very addictive' she said and realized that her voice sounded like she was on drugs or something and she felt extremely light-headed. 'I didn't know telepathy is so...' she said and drew a very deep breath to concentrate on probing how this felt and fully opening up to the experience. Before she knew what she was doing she instinctively took his hand in both of her hands and started to slowly rub her right palm over his. She instantly felt hit by a massive hot electrifying wave which made her gasp while she heard Soltek emit a low moan.

She drew back in surprise and his warm presence was snatched away like someone had just shoved her outside without a jacket into the icy winter air. 'Oh my god,' she panted as the answer finally dawned on her, 'that's...how Vulcans do things'.

Soltek gave her a concerned look while he was panting and obviously trying to center himself. She had never seen him like this. This was beyond anything she would have expected of a Vulcan and she must have stared at him in shock. 'Forgive me,' he said in a throaty voice, 'are you alright?'

'Yes,' she said nervously, still panting, 'gosh, this is embarrassing!' She felt a deep blush rising to her face.

'I have gone too far,' he stated and she could tell that he was very embarrassed himself, his ears and cheeks a deep shade of green.

'Soltek, I...,' she stuttered, 'this is all a bit sudden...I didn't know...you had these kinds of feelings for me.'

'I...must apologize,' he replied, 'I have bothered you...I will leave you alone now.' He stood up, nodded goodbye and turned to the doors.

'Soltek, wait!' she said.

He turned around again and faced her.

'I'm not bothered,' she said, 'this is just a bit...unexpected. - Why didn't you say anything?'

He paused a moment to center himself. 'I have researched human customs regarding taking a mate and concluded that you most likely would not agree to logical reasons if I had informed you of my considerations right away, so I planned to observe your intentions towards me and determine what the next step would be to win your trust as I found out humans slowly built a relationship because of their emotional attachment and go through complicated courting rituals. - Have I misunderstood your culture?'

'Um...no, I don't think you misunderstood it and I see you put a great deal of thought into this...,' she stuttered, 'it's just that normally...guys show their interest somehow along the way...,' she paused frowning, 'I just never saw something like this coming from you.'

'So your answer is no,' he said sounding disappointed.

'Soltek,' she shook her head, 'at the moment I'd just like to pretend this hasn't happened and take things one step at a time, okay?'

'I didn't plan it to happen this way,' he said.

'Let's just pretend for now it didn't happen, alright?' she said in a nervous tone.

'As you wish,' he said sounding like he had to restrain himself and left the holodeck after he had nodded a quick goodbye.

After he was gone Irina rushed to her quarters, switched on loud music and went under the sonic shower to prepare herself for the cocktail evening with Lamira. Right now she felt more like she could use a straight vodka, not some fancy fruit cocktail.

* * *

**To all who commented about the dashing Betazoid waiter of the _Green Leaf:_ In the next chapter you'll finally see Antamo life and in color, I promise... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - In the Green Leaf

**Chapter 9: In the Green Leaf**

* * *

When she went to the _Green Leaf_ she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about what had just transpired between her and Soltek or rather get it off her mind, talk about something else and just pretend it hadn't happened. Things had been happening so quickly, she had never seen it coming, how could she, the guy is a Vulcan...

Lamira was already waiting for her in front of the _Green Leaf_. They hugged each other shortly and then went in. It was rather full being Friday evening, but they spotted two people just leaving a table in the left corner at the window with a beautiful sight of Jupiter's rings.

When they sat down, Antamo saw them and immediately hurried over to their table. He was wearing a colorful suit in blue, red and yellow which looked good on his tanned skin tone. He had his chin-long curly black hair open and gave them a wide smile.

'Hello, Ladies! What a pleasure to see you, Lamira! And...Irina! Isn't it? You're new at the station, but I've seen you at lunch here a couple of times with Lamira and that Vulcan _colleague_ of yours, Soltek was his name?' he smiled.

'Yeah, that's his name,' Irina answered, 'you have a good memory'.

'My physics teacher wouldn't agree with you on that', he replied with a wide smile, 'but it's hard to forget two people with such pretty faces and smart minds'. He glanced around quickly as if someone might tell him off for flirting.

'I get a Green Leaf Elixir, please' Lamira said unimpressed, 'and remember not to put that much sugar in it, _sweetie_,' she added with a humorous twinkle in her eyes.

'Oh, so you like it with more _juice!_', he answered grinning back at Lamira, who gave him a stern look, but still with a small smile around the corners of her mouth.

'What would you like?' he asked turning to Irina, but his good-natured smile instantly vanished and he looked solemnly into Irina's eyes. 'Wait' he said, 'I know just the thing for a little love sickness, my dear.'

When he was gone, Lamira started the conversation: 'So, what happened between you and Soltek?'

Irina sighed, 'You were right, he has..._feelings_ for me.'

'He confessed!?' Lamira asked astonished and forgot to close her mouth.

Irina felt herself blush, 'no, not like that – or at least not in human words...he sort of said something between the lines I didn't understand...'

Lamira looked at her with curiosity, 'And then what?'

'I confronted him about the situation at my birthday party and he explained to me why Vulcans don't touch...I mean why they don't touch usually...or don't touch in public anyway' Irina stammered.

'Because they are touch telepaths?' Lamira said frowning.

'Yes', Irina said taking a deep breath.

Antamo approached their table and put down Lamira's green cocktail and a brown one for Irina which was obviously based on chocolate. 'Irina, dear,' Antamo said looking her into the eyes, 'don't worry, this Vulcan fellow is so madly in love with you, he'd do everything for you - just tell him what you need.'

Irina sighed, 'I wished it was that easy, but thanks.'

'You'll find out how to get along with his logic,' he gave her an assuring grin and headed off. They looked at each other rolling their eyes at Antamo's bartender counseling and then started to sip their drinks. The chocolate cocktail was delicious.

'Irina,' Lamira frowning, 'did something else happen than just this talk about telepathy?'

'You could say that!' Irina answered in a sharp tone, 'but right now, I don't know if I want to kiss or slap him for it!'

When Irina had told her the chain of events, Lamira stared at her open-mouthed for a few seconds and then broke out into howling laughter.

'What's so funny?' Irina asked not in the mood for jokes.

'You actually made out with a Vulcan without realizing it! I knew it! That's why he suddenly fled from your party!' Lamira exclaimed so loud that the people from the tables nearby where staring at her and then she had another fit of laughter. When she had calmed down, she added: 'You know that's just like what ole Professor Stintson has warned us in _Alien customs_ at the academy about romance with members from other species.'

Irina sighed, but then started to giggle.

'He also said a few words about telepathic species,' Lamira said.

'Yeah, I remember, I just never connected the words romance and Vulcans, my mistake,' Irina replied and broke out into laughter herself.

'It would also seem far fetched to me, if I hadn't seen the way he's looking at you,' Lamira said.

'Honestly, Lamira,' Irina replied, 'I thought you were just pulling my leg.'

'This really hit you out of the blue, you never suspected anything?' Lamira asked.

'How could I from a Vulcan!? - Now I think of it you could even argue that I took the initiative and tried to seduce him,' Irina said in a low voice slightly shocked.

'Only because you didn't know he'd get so excited just from caressing his hand...that's just wow, the way men think or sometimes don't is just amazing,' Lamira shook her head laughing. But then she gave Irina an assessing glance, 'you do have feelings for him...that's why you did that little experiment with his hand today...don't tell me you're that naive!'

'I...I'm not sure what made me do it...but I do like him somewhat, at least I care for his friendship,' Irina answered with an insecure voice and realized that she started to blush.

Lamira grinned, 'I had the feeling you had a crush on him since I saw the way you teased him at lunch.'

'It's all just so strange, I mean how can he possibly have feelings for me? He's a Vulcan!' Irina said confused.

'Irina, he's not your ruthless previous CO. He's a smart and friendly young sweetheart and has just demonstrated how much he is head over heels for you despite all his logical training - just forget the pointed ears and take him!' Lamira said.

'They are hard to ignore!' Irina replied and then sighed, 'It's much more complicated than that. I still can't believe this is happening. I mean maybe he did try to show me his..._feelings_...with the birthday gift and other stuff, but I never saw it because I would have never expected it.'

'Hey, just take it one step at a time,' Lamira tried to calm her down, 'ask him out on a date and get to know him better. It didn't sound to me like he was pushing you?'

'No, he said himself, he had researched human culture and found out that we built relationships via complicated courting rituals or something...,' Irina frowned in concentration trying to call up his exact wording.

Lamira laughed, 'now that sounds Vulcan alright! - You're his science project!' And she threw another fit of laughter.

Irina took a deep breath.

When Lamira had calmed herself she said, 'I guess it's a bit awkward to discuss feelings with a Vulcan?'

'Yeah, I still have nightmares with Katok telling me that I forgot to do something because I was too involved with my illogical human emotions and that I'm the reason the ship will blow up!' Irina shook her head.

'As I said, Soltek isn't Katok. Have you ever talked to him about your feelings and watched how he reacts?' Lamira asked.

'No, but what if he can't handle it and runs away?' Irina asked.

'Then at least you know what he can or can't handle and you can both work out a way to deal with it,' Lamira said.

'Did you ever have any cross-cultural differences with Kalm? Or isn't there much difference between humans and Bolians?' Irina asked.

'There are some differences - and if he had ever pulled a stunt on me like that hand-thing without telling me it turned him on, I would have certainly slapped him' she answered giggling, but then she turned serious: 'Kalm isn't Vulcan, he never had a problem to tell me straight what was going on in his head - or any other parts of his body,' she rolled her eyes, 'Bolians are known for their directness, Vulcans on the other hand don't even talk about any feelings, at least not openly, I'm sure this relationship is as difficult for him as it is for you. He has researched your culture, but that doesn't mean he will be able or even want to act like a human'.

'Yeah, that might get difficult...,' Irina answered, 'now I think of it I had the nagging feeling that there was more between me and him, but I was too blind to see it.'

'Irina, if you already know he's in love with you, why do you need him to say it?' Lamira asked.

Irina stared at her open-mouthed. 'Wouldn't you?'

'Hey, I'm not the one in love with a Vulcan!' Lamira exclaimed, 'look, it seems to me that he did what he was able to and showed you his feelings in some weird Vulcan ways, and there are two more people, Antamo and me, who can testify that the guy is madly in love with you and we're both pretty good judges of character. Why not act on the assumption that he's really serious and watch what happens from there.'

Irina stared at her for a few moments and then concluded: 'Oh god, Lamira, I'm in love with a Vulcan, I just don't know what to do!' She put her face into her palms.

'Stranger things have happened!' Larima cheered grinning, 'the logical course of action would be to first find out more about Vulcans.'

* * *

Soltek couldn't find much peace in his meditations that evening. Irina's behavior had been very confusing. He had clearly sensed her desire to be his mate when they had touched hands, but why had she insisted on pretending it had never happened? This was exactly the kind of illogical human behavior which made it hard for Vulcans to understand humans at all. It was never logical to pretend something didn't happen.

He stood up and walked over to his console and continued his research on human courting behavior to find out what had gone wrong. It was not logical to retreat now his suspicions about her intentions had been confirmed. It might be necessary to simply go through the usual steps humans do to built a relationship regardless of how ineffective and redundant they seemed to him.

He had already given her a gift she appreciated very much, but she had expected to be informed of his interest, which he hadn't done clearly enough. _But she knows now_, he thought and realized that feelings of exposure, embarrassment and rejection were stirring inside him. He was getting more and more emotional because of this. He must not loose control. Logic was his anchor. He would remain calm and plan the next logical step.

* * *

Irina and Lamira were sitting in front of the console in Irina's quarters with Lamira avidly pushing buttons while Irina was pouring herself a straight vodka.

'File restricted to medical personnel and command staff?!' Lamira claimed out in disbelief. She continued to browse through the library menu, 'there's another restricted file, I don't believe it! ... There's info about Vulcan marriages, but that's just as much as we've learned from Stintson.' She tapped on the search field and typed in some characters which resulted the console to announce another finding with a beep. 'There's another restricted file on Vulcan telepathy in relation to sexuality...no surprise your sweetheart has issues talking about his feelings, just look at this mess! They're all a bunch of crazy prudes and censor everything!' she said rising up from the console and walked over to the replicator. 'Computer, a mint tea, please!'

'It's okay, Lamira' Irina said, 'I don't think this would help me anyway, I already know a lot about Vulcans.'

'When I got together with Kalm researching Bolians really helped me to understand him better, there are so many levels in which you can encounter differences - it's not just the sexual stuff that's often a bit different when you're involved with a member of another species...there are also tiny details about facial expressions and what they mean or how Bolians emotionally react to certain situations and there are a lot of differences on which kinds of steps people take to built a relationship.' She took her cup of tea and settled back in front of the console. 'Holding and caressing hands might just be one of the first steps for humans, but it might be one of the more advanced steps for Vulcans for example. If he doesn't openly tell you these things you have no means to know - other than trial and error,' she chuckled, 'but since there's nothing about their intimate behavior on file - at least _not for public view_ - you might still get something useful out of a general article about Vulcan psychology or about how their culture views relationships.' She took a gulp out of her tea cup.

'Thanks, Lamira, I think I'll just start with a general introduction to Vulcan culture, maybe it will help sort things out,' she said.

'I know a padd can't tell you how you feel about him, but you might be able to deal better with his behavior if you understand his culture better.' Lamira pushed some buttons and transfered a file to a padd. 'Try this one,' she handed Irina the padd.

'How to be a Vulcan,' Irina read aloud, 'sounds slightly humorous'.

'You can use a little humor right now, girl,' Lamira said.


	10. Chapter 10 - A date?

**Chapter 10 - A date?**

* * *

The following week both of them had to work together in the holo lab again. Irina kept their talk mostly work-related as she still felt like she had to process what had transpired between them.

Soltek seemed to realize that and only talked to her when it was absolutely necessary. He seemed more Vulcan to her than ever, a stoic robot, but then she occasionally caught him stealing a glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Although Vulcans were easily identified as male or female because they resembled humans so much in appearance for the most part, she had always kinda registered them to be sort of neutral, their gender being irrelevant. Catching Soltek looking at her in that particular male way was very strange. And she caught herself glancing back at him when he wasn't looking. She realized how naturally elegant his appearance was, his well-shaped oval face with the thin slanted eyebrows and the cute pointed ears, his dark brown hair and the graceful way he carried himself. He wasn't overly muscular and just half a head bigger than Irina, but the way he handled tools and crawled into Jeffrey's tubes betrayed a lot of body control and strength. How could she have been so blind about how attractive he was?

It really pained her that they seemed unable to tease each other and make jokes like they had before. She missed him very much as a friend. Their previous ease around each other seemed completely gone. How could a Vulcan have that kind of feelings for her? She still felt caught off-guard by this situation and there was no point in denying what she knew, because now she saw the way those deep brown eyes were looking at her and she couldn't pretend to herself he was just a friendly colleague anymore.

If she would at least know how Vulcans deal with a situation like this, but she had the dark suspicion that not even Soltek knew... She had transferred to the station because she needed to get among people again. Her break-up with Jason and the deep space mission have left her completely empty. But she hadn't planned to fall in love again right away - and not with a Vulcan on top of it. What if he was as cold and distanced? What if he scrutinized everything she did? She knew well enough how Vulcans normally were...and her relationship with Jason had been bad enough she didn't need a Vulcan to break the record. But then Soltek's voice sounded so warm and caring when he was talking to her. Maybe she was wrong about Vulcans or at least about him?

Matters went worse for her when others of the team started to notice something was wrong between them. Cmdr. Glenn even asked her directly if there had been a disagreement and had frowned at Irina's assurance that they were getting along fine, but he had not prodded further into the matter at that point. Barclay seemed to sense the tension between them and was even more nervous than usual. He didn't address the matter, but there were just too many awkward moments of silence between the three of them and when she was working with Soltek alone she felt even more tense and awkward.

On Thursday one of the holo emitters blew out because a power relay was malfunctioning. After she had assisted Soltek with replacing the emitter, they had actually crawled into a Jeffery's tube together to repair the power relay. She had felt torn between keeping a safe distance and catching herself at wishing for him to make some move. She realized that they both carefully avoided skin contact while they handed each other the tools, but she caught herself in wanting to touch him, feel his wonderful warmth again and know what was going on inside him. The sound of his voice and the look on his face mirrored her own feelings of awkwardness though.

But then there had also been a short moment where they were so caught up in an urgent technical problem that they had simply forgot their issues and worked as smoothly as before until the problem was solved and Irina stopped herself halfway from touching his arm and the embarrassing silence returned.

* * *

On Friday evening Irina sat frustrated on her couch eating chocolate ice cream. Then her eyes traveled to the padd Lamira had given her. She reached for it and started to read the introduction:

_Hi, I'm Dr. Abby Lark, I'm human and lived for 10 years on Vulcan. This book is meant as a survival guide for everyone who wants to better understand Vulcan culture and learn how to properly interact with this most __logical species. If you plan to visit Vulcan or even work and live there I hope this will help you to settle in._

_Since as a non-Vulcan interacting with Vulcans often produces some absurd misunderstandings, this book will come with a dash of humor. _

_If you're Vulcan and have come across this book, I suggest that you research the concept of humor first before you continue reading._

_Rules on how to behave Vulcan:_

_1. Don't state the obvious._

_2. Regardless of what transpires, keep your face as stoic as possible._

_3. Theories are necessary for scientific development, but speculation is an indulgence for undisciplined minds._

_4. State details non-Vulcans would deem irrelevant, because they need to learn that exactness is an indication of __an organized mind._

_5. Inform others on the exact meanings of a word and ask for clarification whenever someone uses a word with a wider range of possible meanings._

_6. Don't take any substances which could impair your judgment._

_7. Keep your mind sharp with regular games of Kaltoh._

_8. Logic is the art of distinction. Make it clear that a Vulcan way of life is much different than the behavior of members of the emotional species._

_9. As long as your methods remain strictly logical science can't fail to produce results._

_10. Meditate daily to remain in a logical state of mind._

_11. If you should succumb to any emotional reaction even for a short __moment meditate more and break down the emotional complex. Know that it is only a stereotypical reaction._

_12. Strictly follow protocol because spontaneity promotes emotional reactions._

_13. Logic is the prime aspect of Vulcan culture, it is not given to you by nature, but achieved through hard work and discipline._

_14. Never underestimate that which is hidden below the surface._

_15. Truth is the path to logic, never close your eyes in the face of what is real._

_16. Your neighbor is not the enemy, but your own hidden desires are._

_17. The good of the many outweighs the good of the few._

_18. Don't overestimate your own enlightenment, but know that it is a __life-long process of discipline._

_19. Face your own nature._

_20. Disciplined imagination is a meditation technique and not a means of fantasy and day dreaming._

_21. Nobody and nothing else can grant or deny you logic, it is your own achievement and responsibility._

_22. In certain times loss of control is imminent, if you can't get around, get through as effectively as possible._

_23. If you can't solve a problem with logic, solve it with a different method, but use discretion._

_24. Relationships between Vulcans and non-Vulcans are difficult, but not impossible._

_25. Unlikely isn't the same as impossible._

Some of those 'rules' made Irina chuckle slightly, but she wasn't sure this was helpful for her issues with Soltek. She browsed through the book. For every rule was a small chapter explaining what Dr. Lark meant by it. It might be interesting to read the chapter on the 24th rule. Somehow Irina had the feeling this author knew a lot about Vulcans. She had just skipped to chapter 24 when a beep informed her about an incoming message.

When she called it up from her console, it was from Soltek...!

_Dear Irina,_

_Two weeks ago you asked me to try out the holo program I gave you for your birthday. I have been neglectful regarding your invitation. If you are still interested in going for a walk there with me I offer to accompany you._

_Soltek_

Gosh, was he asking her out on a date now? She stared at the message for what must have been several minutes and remembered how disappointed she was when he didn't take her up on it two weeks ago. Then she typed:

_Okay, how about in half an hour – at 1900?_

She quickly pressed the send-button before she could change her mind. There was an immediate response as if he had still been sitting at his console awaiting her response.

_Yes, I will fetch you from your quarters and look forward to it._

Irina nervously rushed into her bed room looking for what to wear. There was her light olive green skirt which fitted well with her blond hair and her compact physique. She put it on and decided the star-shaped sapphire-blue studs would go well with it, then she went over to the bath room to do something with her hair. Maybe make a bun, but keep some strands free and arrange them with small hair clips. She was still sorting the last strands when the door bell rang at exactly 1900.

'Come in!' she called.

'Good evening, Irina,' Soltek said still as awkward as he had been all week, but he also had an air of nervous boldness about him.

She sticked her head out of the bathroom trying to appear as nothing bothered her. 'I'm done in a minute, just need to fix my hair.'

'I will wait,' he said politely while he curiously stole a quick glance at her half-arranged hair.

She went back into the bathroom and continued her work. While she was fumbling with several strands she asked nonchalantly, 'Soltek, is this...a date?'

'Are you referring to a form of courtship consisting of social activities between two people to asses potential compatibility as...a couple,' he asked keeping a neutral expression.

'Yes, that kind of date, not the fruit,' Irina replied glad she didn't have to look at him while having this conversation.

There was a pause in which she suspected that he raised an eyebrow, 'fruit?'

'There's an earth fruit called date, it tastes very sweet,' Irina answered patiently, 'but we're drifting from the topic.'

'Yes,' he said.

'Yes...what?' Irina asked hesitantly.

'Yes, it is a date,' he said in a tone sounding like she had him cornered.

Irina fixed the last strand, took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom trying not to betray her nervousness. He looked at her and she saw his insecurity behind his stoic mask. She replied conversationally: 'Then you're dressed inaccurately.'

'I am?' he asked slightly startled at her response, 'is it inappropriate to wear an uniform?'

'You should wear something more casual,' she replied now unable to refrain from smiling at him.

'I can redress and return in 5 minutes,' he said.

'I'll wait,' she answered repressing a grin at his cute eagerness to do it according to protocol.

He left her quarters by stepping backwards while keeping eye contact.

She stared at the door after it had shut for a few seconds whispering 'oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?' Then she turned back to the mirror to check her appearance again. She looked into her own gray-blue eyes wondering how much she was in love with him and if it would show.

He was back after exactly 5 minutes wearing some kind of Vulcan civilian clothing, it was also olive green, but a shade darker than her skirt and Irina liked it despite the fact that the style made it look like a Vulcan meditation robe – which it probably was, Irina wasn't able to tell because the Vulcans on the Asteria had always worn their uniforms when she saw them.

'That's much better!' she said in a tone as if they were just discussing a holo program again.

'May I say that your clothing suits you quite well,' he replied.

'Thank you, you're a quick study,' Irina answered.

'I'm really not an expert on human fashion,' he said.

'I mean, you're a quick study on..._dates - _did you look up the part about the compliment?' she asked trying to sound joking.

'Yes, there is a lot of information about human courtship rituals in the library. Unfortunately the information varies a lot, I'm not sure I have grasped the full range of its divergence yet. It is very confusing,' he said factually.

'Don't worry,' she said feeling more at ease now they had got past the first couple of sentences, 'you're doing fine.'

There was a pause while they both looked at each other. Then she slowly walked over to him and linked her right arm with his left one, but avoided skin contact. He curiously looked at what she was doing, but then seemed to relax and took a deep breath not taking his eyes off her. She steered him outside and they walked along the corridor.

He tensed slightly when an Ensign walked by nodding a short greeting. Irina looked at him to see if he was embarrassed by their linked appearance. He had a slightly green hue around his cheeks and ears, but looked at her with something she read as feigned innocence when he realized she was studying him.

'Is this embarrassing for you, Soltek?' she asked in a soft voice.

'Embarrassment is a human emotion, but I can say that I have never done this before, it is not customary among Vulcans, but I've seen you do this with your friend Lamira...so I conclude it is a common expression of friendship for humans?' he asked.

'Yes, it is,' she answered, 'but we can stop if this is uncomfortable for you.'

'No, it is not uncomfortable,' he answered, 'it is...an interesting...sensation.'

She smiled and they walked on still linked.

After a few steps he said, 'there is an unusual flowery smell about you.'

'I'm wearing a perfume,' she replied.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Magnolia,' she said, 'it's a beautiful earth tree with large rose-white blossoms.'

'Interesting,' he replied.


	11. Chapter 11 - A date!

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy to see some people read my story! :) It's also quite inspiring to read how others percieve what's happening to Irina and Soltek and you guys also come up with good suggestions!**

** Bewildered: Yeah, you're right, he's making progress, I'm not sure yet though how far he will be willing to go...and Irina will also have to put in some work. **

**And I'm really glad the story has distracted you somewhat from the bad things real life has dealt you lately.**

** maba7x: You mean the 'How to be a Vulcan'-book? I'm having some plans about that... It will appear again in the story, I promise!**

** Jamille Shane: Thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter! I can't stress enough how helpful it is to see how other people percieve the different parts of the story. :)**

**Now to business...  
**

* * *

When they entered the holodeck Irina called up the environment of Luntana, a Beta quadrant planet with a lot of water and lush plant life. The program immediately revealed a path along the stony banks of a river flowing through a woody region.

'We researched this planet for a week and had two days of shore leave, it was wonderful!' Irina said, 'at that time it had been a while since I actually had set foot on a planet with life and a breathable atmosphere.'

'The diversity of the plant life here is quite intriguing,' Soltek said, 'and I must say I haven't seen much plant life while I was stationed at the T'Kumbra either.'

'Have you been to earth yet? I mean since your transfer?' Irina asked.

'No, the facilities here are quite sufficient for daily exercise and if I want to study plant life I go to the arboretum,' he said.

'That's not the same as breathing fresh air on a real planet,' Irina said, 'I was to San Francisco with Lamira last weekend.'

'I don't understand how the air on earth is fresher than the air on the station, in fact the air on the station is much less polluted with allergens and minor doses of toxins than the air of a real planet,' Soltek said.

Irina raised both her eyebrow, 'what have you seen of earth while you were at the Academy?'

'The Academy facilities, I concentrated on my studies,' he replied.

'You never went outside the complex?!' Irina asked shocked, stopped abruptly to face him.

'No, I didn't,' he confirmed neutrally, ignoring her emotional reaction.

'Why? Didn't you ever wonder how the natives lived and what the planet looks like?' Irina asked.

'I researched the basics of human culture, but,' he paused and then said hesitantly, 'I didn't want to indulge in human life style.'

Irina unlinked her arm from him and stared open-mouthed at him, 'what? If you hate human life style why did you apply for Starfleet in the first place?! You must have known that more than half of the officers are human!'

'I did know that and I don't hate human life style,' he said slowly and then added: 'when I decided to join Starfleet I went against the wishes of my parents.'

She stared at him with wide eyes.

He continued, 'My parents are very orthodox and didn't wish for me to work with other species at all...but I was able to make a compromise with them, I asked for a Vulcan roommate and strictly stayed in the complex of the Academy and they arranged my posting at the T'Kumbra under Captain Solok.'

'Oh my!' Irina said shocked.

'Irina, I didn't mean to insult your culture and my behavioral patterns have changed since I decided to leave the T'Kumbra, I do interact with other species now.'

'I'm not accusing you...I'm just shocked! I never knew your parents restricted you like that. Mine weren't exactly happy when I left Luna for Starfleet, but they didn't micromanage my life - What happened? Did they threaten to disown you or something?'

He looked at her thinking hard how to reply, she realized she had asked something he was uncomfortable to reveal. 'It wasn't just my parents. You must know that my parents have connections to other families with similar beliefs about off-worlders... You probably know that Vulcan families arrange marriages between their children.'

Irina nodded, but frowned because she had no clue where this was going.

'The woman I was betrothed to and her family objected to my plans to join Starfleet and live off-world among other species, but the compromise allowed me to keep T'Punh as my future bond-mate.'

Irina stared open-mouthed in shock again.

'Two years, 1 month and 7 days after her death I realized that the circumstances had changed and I might as well live among other species and fully explore their perspectives on science and engineering as was my original prerogative when I joined Starfleet,' he concluded.

'Wow,' Irina said and put both her hands on his arms, 'sounds like you had quite some journey behind you...I can't say I really understand what you've been through, but it sounds like it hadn't always been easy.'

He seemed unsure of what to reply and then simply said, 'thanks'.

She linked her right arm again with his left one and they walked on.

'T'Punh,' she asked, 'she must have been important to you if you compromised for her?'

He was very obviously startled at her personal question, but then he seemed to give himself a push and said, 'the bonding between Vulcan mates doesn't have the emotional aspect human bonding has...but it is not..._customary_ among Vulcans to live too long as '_a single'_ - I believe that is the human term for individuals who don't want to compromise for a mate or haven't found a compatible one yet.'

Irina was flabbergasted and stopped again to look at him, 'why? What's wrong with being a single? I thought you Vulcans were so detached anyway?'

He quickly turned into a shade of the deepest green Irina had ever seen him in.

'It would lead to chaos...' he stuttered, 'if marriages weren't arranged orderly...people would try to take mates wherever they are at the moment -' he suddenly stopped and fell silent.

At that Irina couldn't help but laugh out loud, 'you mean like humans do!'

He looked at her in what seemed to be desperation. 'You don't understand.'

'No, Soltek, I don't,' Irina said, 'I'm sorry. That's just a bit too strange!' He wasn't sure if her tone was indignant or humorous. 'But I guess letting people fall in love is just too much emotional indulgence for Vulcans. Maybe I understand your point of view, but I don't share it,' she concluded.

'You must understand that there are some differences between Vulcans and humans.' Soltek said.

'That much is obvious,' Irina replied.

Soltek took a quick breath in exasperation and Irina wondered if he had just gone a shade greener than before. She didn't understand why this agitated him so much, he seemed almost in pain.

'It's okay, Soltek,' she said finally, 'you don't have to defend your culture...I just have a habit of arguing my point.'

He seemed to calm somewhat, but still had a look of frustration on his face he concealed quickly. She softly nugded him to walk on. They were silent for a few moments and heard just the low murmur of the stream.

Then she said softly, 'you're doing some things for my sake Vulcans wouldn't do normally?'

'I believe some steps are necessary to bridge the gap between our cultures,' he said, 'it is a logical method and I am not the first Vulcan to do so...Ambassador Sarek, his son Spock, T'Mau, to name a few.'

She smiled at that, put her free hand on his arm and snuggled her head against it. After a few moments she slowly moved her free hand down his arm until she made contact with his bare hand and immediately felt the tingling of the telepathic connection. He tensed for a short moment, came to a halt and inhaled deeply. She looked at his face and smiled at his prompt reaction. He slowly turned to her and carefully started to run the pads of his index and middle finger up and down over her hand which produced a delicious warm tingling sensation, then he became bolder and let his fingers circle slowly over her hand. She felt more fully connected to him by a warm stream of energy pulsing between them.

Irina moved closer to him and her free hand hesitantly traveled to his shoulder and around his neck and she pulled him into a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw him looking at her longingly. She slowly caressed his face to which he reacted instantly by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. She then gave him another kiss to which he responded with a passion that nearly knocked her off balance. He put his arm around her and his other hand moved quickly to her face where it initiated a strong warm current which ran from his hand through Irina's cheek all down her whole body like a warm shower. Irina felt nearly unable to move and thought she was being carried away by this big wave of energy any second, she was going to faint or melt away... She took hold of his arms to steady herself.

He carefully removed one hand and grabbed her hand, then he removed the other taking both her hands in his. Irina felt the 'energy stream' decrease from a torrential river to a comfortable creek. She exhaled and concentrated on her feet standing firmly on the ground.

'What was that?' she said still panting slightly.

'There are several levels of depth in a telepathic connection,' he said also still panting, 'when you touched my face...I thought you wanted...this,' he paused and looked like he was going to blush again, 'but then I sensed you weren't fully ready.'

'Whew -', she gave a nervous giggle, 'it felt good...I was just startled - this telepathic stuff is really strange for me...just give me a short warning next time.'

'I have never done this with a non-Vulcan,' he said hesitantly and he was definitively blushing now, 'I didn't anticipate the..._proceedings_ would be unfamiliar to you.' He was immensely cute in his embarrassed helplessness.

'It's okay,' she said smiling assuringly and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, 'just tell me more about those _proceedings_.'

He took his time to think about how to respond and then he said slowly, 'we call it the _bond_...Vulcan mates usually become telepathically linked...they are able to share thoughts more easily, without the need for the touch required otherwise.'

Irina's eyes widened in revelation, 'so it's like you can constantly read the other person's mind?!'

'The depth of the bond varies as any other telepathic contact...it can lay dormant if the mates are far away for a longer time...and not everything is shared with the same intensity.'

Irina frowned slightly while she tried to wrap her mind around this information, 'was the thing that just happened this..._bond_?'

For a short moment Soltek had a look on his face like her question was quite preposterous, but he quickly regained his usual stoic look, 'no...I was merely initiating a light connection to...explore you and give you a first taste. The connection will cease after a short moment when we sever our hands. - It would have been highly inappropriate to _spontaneously_...initiate a mating bond like this on the holodeck.' He blushed so violently that Irina wondered if he could get any greener.

But she still looked quite perplexed.

'I believe...your culture has rules and ceremonies for what you call...'marriage'?' Soltek stuttered confused.

'Um, yes, we have,' Irina said, 'actually people usually...get intimate and bonded emotionally before, the wedding is a way to officially make the commitment to stay together for a long time.'

'Hmm...I don't see the logic in this, but your species seems to procreate in a healthy rate anyway.' Soltek answered with an unsure look of what else to say.

Irina laughed. 'The logic is to get to know each other and see if the relationship works out before making a longer commitment.' She paused while giving him a most peculiar smile, 'didn't you just do something similar when you _explored_ me?'

For a short startled moment, he looked caught, then quickly replied: 'I researched human culture and it seemed the logical approach towards a human. If you were Vulcan I would have chosen different steps.'

She grinned, 'like what?'

'I would have informed you of the logical advantages of a bond between us,' he replied.

She stared at him in disbelief for a second, 'okay, the other approach was much better.'


	12. Chapter 12 - How to be a Vulcan

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm really happy people are reading my story!  
**

** to maba7x: I'm not sure I'll manage to include snippets of every chapter of the 'How to be a Vulcan'-book, but Irina finally manages to read the chapter on relationships in this chapter and there will be a revelation about this book in a later chapter...**

** to Jamille Shane and lunania: I'll bring up his strictly conservative parents somewhere again, but don't know when yet...stay tuned!**

** to Bewildred: okay, I will bring in some half-vulcan children somewhere in the story...but it may take a while, hehe ;)**

** to lunania: 'where Soltec got his wanderlust/curiosity from' - hehe, I had a certain family member in mind when I created his background, she was already mentioned in the story in another context...and you made me think it might be interesting to bring her up again somewhere...**

* * *

Irina felt very happy after her date with Soltek. There was still a lot she felt unsure about, but it had been so blissful to be in his arms!

As she went into bed that evening she realized the tingling sensation she had all over her body when she was revisiting her time with him. There was no point in denying that she had totally fallen in love with him and she didn't care any longer that he was Vulcan. She would even feel that way if he was Romulan or Klingon...though she started giggling when the mental picture of him as a Romulan and a Klingon came up.

He seemed intend to work out whatever differences there were between their cultures and it might be safe to trust him. She still felt some 'what ifs' coming to her mind reminding her of the emotional disaster with Jason, but they were much less persistent than before.

She fell asleep after a while, but woke up in the middle of the night from a strange dream. They had been in the Jeffery's tubes again repairing a broken power relay. Only this time Soltek had said that he needed to repair her neural interface - whatever that was supposed to mean – but in the dream it had felt like it made sense and was completely normal. Then he had started to passionately kiss her under her chin while removing her clothing. When he was done he put his hands under her chin and Irina felt a breath-taking heat flood her and then they were quickly engaged in what Irina would solely keep to herself...

* * *

After the 'date' with Irina Soltek had a lot of reasons to meditate for a long time. These experiences with her were very confusing. It wasn't just _her_ unpredictable emotional impulses, his own reactions were deeply unsettling. He had never engaged in this sort of behavior outside the time of _the fever_. Yet her stimuli produced reactions in him he knew from that time...

But then he was able to restrain himself in a way he wasn't under _the fever_. But if he had that much control over his behavior how could he permit himself to act so..._emotional_. _If I only had the fever I could simply take her_, a small voice at the back of his mind said. He quickly suppressed the thought, it was unworthy of a Vulcan. He was in control of himself and if he acted improperly he was fully responsible for it and would not find false excuses.

But then it wasn't logical to step back from her either. Too much had happened already. If he would be betrothed to another mate, a Vulcan woman his parents would find for him, Irina would be an obstacle to that bond. He should have considered this before touching her face, it was too late now...

And there was a high probability for Irina to be compatible with him. They would simply need to figure out a way to compromise between their different cultures – and Irina was behaving very logical about that issue. Even though her questions betrayed how little she understood about Vulcan culture, it was logical for her to pose them and his research on human mating behavior made her reactions more and more predictable to him.

_And she definitely does want to take him_, he had sensed that. There were just some weird emotional obstacles he didn't understand yet. He had felt a reluctance from her to open up to him completely, a mental barrier which allowed him to enter her mind only so far. It was confusing. It had been very different with T'Punh. She had surrendered to him when she was under the fever, but afterwards she had completely shut him out of her mind. That way he had at least always known what she wanted. There had been a clear protocol in their bond.

But Irina was very unlike T'Punh. She was moody and unpredictable. And there seemed to be several levels of her needs. He didn't know how to describe it. Her needs were somehow more than just biological instinct. There was this very alien emotional aspect to her he had never perceived in T'Punh. It was somehow very..._gratifying_, but also very unsettling. He didn't know how to deal with something like this.

Then it was also very confusing because those different 'levels' in Irina didn't always seem to be in harmony with each other. On several occasions he had sensed her _wanting_ him like she was under _the fever_, but the moment he had instinctively acted on it and initiated a stronger telepathic connection there had come up a definite barrier...there were some regions in her mind he wasn't allowed to see and she kept her biological instincts under control in a way he had never thought humans to be capable of. It seemed like part of her desperately wanted him immediately and another part would rather observe him from a safe distance first.

This demanded a lot of him. It was very strange to have these..._impulses_ creep up on him when she suddenly started to caress him with that kind of..._heat_ in her mind – and then having to restrain himself because they weren't bonded yet and were in semi-_public_ space or she wasn't fully ready yet and erected those weird emotional barriers in her mind against his telepathic intrusion.

He wasn't sure he would ever understand her human behavior, he only knew that what other Vulcans had told him about humans was a clear indication of how much they had drawn inaccurate conclusions from observing only their surface behavior. They were deeply conflicted people, but had a way to control their emotions he didn't know previously, very strange ways, but much more efficient than he had given them credit for.

And he wondered how human males were able to stand the confusing behavior of their females...

He definitely had a long session of meditation ahead of him...

* * *

The next morning Irina woke up still remembering the dream. She had never dreamed something as intense as this and thought that it was slightly weird...especially the focus on the area under her chin... She didn't understand why the thought of being kissed and touched there was suddenly so intensely...arousing.

She shook it off while she was getting ready for breakfast and thought about her to-do-list for the day. When she checked her console she had a message from sickbay saying she neglected to show up to the routine physical for new crew members during a month upon arrival as stated in Starfleet regulation 67-alpha and that she should do so during the next seven days or she would be directly ordered to sickbay in disregard of any other duties she was performing at the moment – and it would be her task to inform her CO why she was leaving her station... She groaned and made a mental note of going there either today if they were open for routine physicals on Saturdays or first thing after her shift on Monday.

She quickly cleared some clothes and stuff away before breakfast because she felt like she needed a long relaxing breakfast and couldn't relax while so much disorder was cluttering her quarters. Under some clothes she found the padd Lamira had given to her with the book on Vulcan culture and put it on the table for some breakfast reading.

When she sat down for breakfast she quickly found the chapter on relationships with Vulcans she had wanted to read all week, but hadn't found the time to.

**_24. Relationships between Vulcans and non-Vulcans are difficult, but not impossible._**

_First you should know that Vulcans don't view relationships as something with an emotional component, but like any intelligent social species they know different kinds of relationships and have standards of how to regulate closeness and distance._

_**Strangers**: In densely populated areas it is customary for a passersby to..._

Irina skipped that passage and skimmed down until she found the last passage being labeled '**intimate relationships / bonding / marriage**'.

_Marriages are usually arranged for children by their parents or in traditional clans by the heads of the clans. The customary age for betrothal ceremonies is at the age of seven, but they are not considered fully married until they are mature and have consummated the marriage._

_If a bond-mate (that's the closest English translation from the Vulcan word for husband / wife) dies, the family will usually arrange a new marriage. There is an unwritten rule that a widow or widower has to re-marry inside a specific time frame only the family knows. _

_If an adult widow or widower finds a suitable partner him/herself, he/she may formally propose to that person and present her/his logical reasons. Legally the consent of the parents and clan heads isn't necessary anymore, but still customary for most Vulcans. If all involved parties agree the couple will be betrothed with the same ritual as small children are and they will consummate their marriage at the appropriate time._

_This is how it works in 99% of all bonding cases. However like in any society there are sometimes exceptions because things don't work out as planned. There's still a law from ancient times according to which people who decide not to take the person they have been betrothed to can invoke, but it includes a ritual combat and it is only used under desperate circumstances._

_As any other species there are rare cases of Vulcans who fail to follow the protocol correctly due to certain circumstances like f. ex. their judgment being impaired by a neuro-chemical imbalance. In cases like this traditionally the clan heads of the involved families would privately negotiate a logical solution after investigating the amount of guilt of their family members and punishing them accordingly._

Irina wasn't sure she understood what the author meant...it sounded a lot like a legal text and she had never been good with those, but it made her hair stand on end... No wonder Soltek had avoided her for some time...was he going to be punished by his clan head for 'failing to follow the protocol correctly'?! Was she putting him in jeopardy? Was he sacrificing his family relations and heritage to be with her?

She read on her heart racing...

_From this short summary of Vulcan proceedings you might conclude that intimate relationships between Vulcans and non-Vulcans are very rare and difficult to establish. However it is not impossible, especially if you keep in mind that adult widows and widowers are entitled to choose a new mate for themselves, although most will ask permission from the involved families first. _

_The correct protocol is very unlike human customs and those of many other species. Vulcans are to propose marriage and be bonded in an official ceremony before it is even allowed for them to touch fingers. If a Vulcan shows his or her interest in a prospective mate to ascertain if the other party is also interested it will most likely be very subtle and difficult to catch for a non-Vulcan. Thus it might come as a shock to most people from non-Vulcan species to suddenly have a Vulcan propose to you out of the blue._

_In such a case try to remain calm, explain the mating protocol of your culture to the Vulcan and tell her or him what you both need to do to ascertain your compatibility from your point of view. Under normal circumstances a Vulcan will understand your logic and try to find a reasonable compromise. Keep in mind that Vulcans have a philosophy of peace and tolerance in relation to other species and will not try to impose their protocols on you if you speak up for your own culture's logic although they might have difficulties to see your culture as equally logical as theirs and argue their point. Just insist on your point and back it up with as many logical arguments as you can find. _

_If a Vulcan should act to this in a way that you can't perceive any logic in her or his behavior, you should calmly tell her/him so and insist on a logical debate. If this doesn't work something is clearly wrong with her/him and you should loudly insist on her/him backing off and call for help immediately. _

_**Please keep in mind that any form of physical contact before marriage is against correct Vulcan conduct. **_

_**Of course as in any other inter-species intimate relationship you should consult a doctor/healer about your compatibility, this is no joke.**_

Gosh, the whole chapter sounded to Irina quite the opposite of a joke! What the hell is this author talking about?!

_After all those difficulties have been resolved there is no reason why a non-Vulcan can't be happily married to a Vulcan. As in any other relationships there are some issues both partners have to work out, but don't jump to the conclusion that a logical Vulcan wouldn't be able to satisfy your emotional needs. Keep in mind that Vulcans are telepaths and that they can be very perceptive about your emotions even though they strive to be above such things for themselves._

_I am happily married to a Vulcan and we have two children. I would advice you not to try to approach a Vulcan until you are serious about him or her, Vulcans prefer permanent relationships. But if you are serious and work out some cultural differences with her/him it can be immensely rewarding._

The last paragraph calmed Irina slightly, but still this wasn't a good choice to read for breakfast. Her head was totally swimming with all this new and extremely weird information. If she could just ask the author directly what she meant with her advices and warnings, she remembered from the introduction that she was a human female, but the way she wrote wasn't that much different from her cryptic conversations with Soltek. Maybe she had to read the other 23 chapters prior to this to understand her conclusions? She felt like their was a lot of background info required just to understand one sentence of this. And what was this about having a logical debate and calling for help if it doesn't work?! Was this serious or the whole book one large joke?!


	13. Chapter 13 - Dr Lark

**Chapter 13 – Dr. Lark**

'Hello, I'm Lt. Paranov, I'm here for my routine physical,' Irina announced to the medical team after she had entered sickbay.

A middle-aged human female doctor with short red hair and freckles immediately came over to her, 'hello Lieutenant, I'm Dr. Lark, thanks for coming!' Irina was amused for a moment about her having the same last name as the author of the 'How to be a Vulcan'-book, but she actually remembered her vaguely from the day of the corona mission and that horrible accident.

'Sorry about forgetting the physical, it must have completely slipped my mind,' Irina said.

'You're not the first person doing that,' Dr. Lark responded while fetching a medical tricorder, 'please sit down on this biobed,' she said and started scanning. 'You seem to be in a good shape generally, but...some of your brain data is a bit off the usual...please lie down, I have to check this out with a cortical scan.'

Irina looked alarmed while lying down and saw the scanning tube close over her head.

'Don't be worried yet,' the doctor said soothingly, 'it's most likely just a minor reaction to something you've been exposed to recently.'

Irina tried to take calming breaths.

'Ah,' Dr. Lark said and the tube opened again, 'you can sit up.'

'What is it?' Irina asked.

The Doctor pulled over a chair and sat on it calmly facing Irina with a curious expression on her face.

'It looks like you had telepathic contact with a Vulcan or another telepathic species lately.'

Irina felt herself blushing, 'yes, I had...a bit of telepathic contact with a Vulcan.'

Dr. Lark's eyes grew wide for a short moment as if she understood what Irina was saying, then she took a quick look around and her eyes fell on another doctor treating the arm of a Bolian man. 'I think we better go to the office,' she said, stood up and gestured for Irina to walk over to an office at the left end of sickbay.

After they had entered the small office, the doctor closed the door and offered Irina a seat. The office walls were of glass mostly and Irina could still see the Bolian being treated for his broken arm or whatever it was.

Dr. Lark went over to the replicator, 'what kind of tea would you like? Or do you prefer coffee?'

'Oh, thanks,' Irina said, 'I'd like earth herbal blend number 3.'

The doctor ordered the tea and a decaf for herself while Irina was wondering what was going to be discussed, then the doctor sat down facing Irina.

'I'm sorry for prying,' the doctor said, 'but if there is a certain kind of frequent telepathic contact I may have to check out your Vulcan friend and I might have to test your compatibility, some inter-species telepathic contact can result in serious brain dysfunctions.'

'Do I have such a dysfunction?' Irina asked anxious.

'No, you're fine mostly, but your brain needs to adjust to telepathic stimuli, you might experience some dizziness, headaches and nausea if you go too deep too quickly, but there is no cause for concern from your momentary readings yet. I need to get a better picture about what is going on between you and the Vulcan though - is there...romantic interest involved?'

Now Irina was definitely blushing, 'yes...I know it sounds strange...but somehow some things have happened between us...' she stammered.

The doctor grinned, 'Lieutenant, you must know that as a doctor I've heard my share of _tales_...you might also want to know that I'm married to a Vulcan and worked in a Vulcan hospital for ten years, so I know a few things about their sexual behavior.'

Irina stared at her open-mouthed, 'did you write that book on Vulcans?' she blurted out.

'You mean _How to be a Vulcan_?' she asked.

Irina nodded.

'Yeah, and I had a lot of fun writing it, normally I only write medical articles, it can get a bit boring after a while,' she laughed.

Irina was stunned and simply stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she wanted to ask this woman thousand questions, but didn't seem able to phrase one of them in a presentable manner.

'But let's get back to you. What has happened? Has he touched your face yet?' the doctor asked politely.

Irina nodded.

'I thought so,' the doctor replied, 'have you felt dizzy or got a headache?'

'I felt slightly dizzy, but he realized it and stopped,' Irina said.

'Good!' she said and sounded like she was admiring Soltek, 'sounds like he knows what he's doing.'

Irina stared, 'you sound surprised?'

'I am,' the doctor laughed and then paused for a moment, 'you probably think that Vulcans always act reasonable and know what they are doing.'

Irina frowned.

'Well, they don't always...not when hormones are involved...and the young ones often don't know much about the telepathic actions involved in the mating process until they do it for the first time. In most cases they act on instincts and that usually works out - but there have been a couple of..._medically relevant incidents_ especially when other species were involved...I've tried to convince my Vulcan colleagues at the hospital to start a campaign on better sex education for years, but nobody would listen to me - but that's another matter entirely,' she shook her head and waived her hand suggesting she was done with the matter and it was pointless.

'Wow,' Irina said slightly shocked, 'I had no idea...I mean I realized he was very reluctant to talk to me about stuff like this and a friend of mine found out most files on Vulcan..._sexuality_ are restricted, but I didn't know Vulcans don't even talk about it among themselves... He told me something about a telepathic bond though. I'm not sure however I really understand it.' She looked questioningly at Dr. Lark.

'You can think of it as a form of mind meld, but with a strong erotic and emotional focus. If it works it will result in a permanent telepathic connection. That means both of you will be able to sense the feelings of each other without touching, this might even be possible without being in the same room. You will also be able to transmit thoughts and mental images to one another or mentally talk to each other, although that is much easier when you are in the same room and physically close to each other,' the doctor explained.

'Yeah, he said something along those lines...he also said this was something for married couples...?' Irina frowned.

'Well, the traditional approach for Vulcans is to be betrothed as seven-year-old children. A skilled adult performs a telepathic link, it's not the same as a full mating bond, but if it works correctly the two are drawn together as adults when their first pon farr occurs,' she explained.

'Pon...what?' Irina asked flabbergasted.

'Oh,' Dr. Lark said, 'I see he hasn't told you about _that_ yet.'

* * *

Soltek was on his way to sickbay after receiving a call to report immediately by a Dr. Lark. Since he had submitted to his routine physical in the week of his arrival and everything had been fine he wondered what would prompt such an order.

'Good afternoon, Lieutenant!' a middle-aged human female doctor greeted him politely. 'Please have a seat,' she gestured to one of the biobeds. Since it was Saturday sickbay seemed to be completely empty but of another doctor sitting at a console in the office on the left.

'Good afternoon, Doctor,' he replied politely.

'I'm Dr. Lark,' she said and Soltek noticed that her voice suddenly dropped approximately 20.75 decibels when she continued, 'I have to do some scans on you for a reason which is of a somewhat private nature to you.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Btw, Dr. Herler in the office and can't hear what we're saying. - I just did a routine physical on Lt. Paranov and registered some readings suggesting she had telepathic contact recently.'

He realized he might have shown a shocked expression and quickly regained his neutrality.

'She's fine, she might get a bit dizzy until her brain has fully adjusted, but at the moment there is no cause for concern. - But I have to check you out to make sure there isn't any incompatibility.'

'Please go ahead,' he answered clearing his throat.

Dr. Lark didn't miss the blush that was settling itself on his face, but judging from his demeanor he didn't seem to be under the fever. She started with a general tricorder scan to check his hormonal levels. - They were slightly elevated, but not in a way that would suggest anything else than a recent crush.

'Your hormonal levels are fairly normal,' she said in a neutral clinical tone, but kept her volume down, 'please lie down so I can conduct a cortical scan.'

He did as asked and the scanner tube closed over him.

After a few moments she said, 'well, I can see that certain brain regions have been stimulated lately, but there's no sign of an endogenous neuro-chemical imbalance and also no indication of an incompatibility between you and Lt. Paranov.' She opened the tubes and smiled at him.

'Thank you, doctor,' he replied not betraying any emotional reaction.

'If you initiate a deeper telepathic contact I strongly advice you though to submit to another control check afterwards. You should also know that a deep telepathic contact with a human can cause dizziness, headaches and nausea until both of your brains have gotten used to receive these new stimuli from another species. It might also take a while to process and order your new perceptions, especially for your human partner, who isn't used to telepathy,' she paused shortly. 'This means it might first feel somewhat off or different than if you do this with a Vulcan and it might take a while for her to consciously perceive anything you sent to her. I'd be happy to talk about this with both of you when you have reached that point, there are some ways to help your brains to adjust.'

'Thank you, doctor,' was all Soltek managed to say, he made a mental note to look up the biography and medical specializations of this doctor. Regardless from how unsettling the private nature of this conversation was, she seemed to be well versed in Vulcan medicine and comparative telepathy, quite impressive.

She handed him a padd.

'Thanks,' he responded while he took it, 'what is it?'

'Permission to engage in an intimate relationship with a member of another species according to Starfleet regulation,' she said in a low voice.

He looked at her speechless turning the deepest shade of green.

'You may go now, you have a clean bill of health, but feel free to contact me, if any problems arise or if you should have any questions,' she concluded softly.

He nodded his goodbye and didn't realize she had spoken the last sentences in Vulcan until he stepped into the turbo lift.

After he had put the permission padd into the bottom drawer of his bed stand, the thought struck him that Irina just had gone through the same set of examinations and that the doctor had gotten her information about his..._involvement_ from her. The doctor had said that there was no cause for concern, but had also told him that her brain would take time to process telepathic stimuli and she might suffer dizziness, headaches and nausea.

He took a deep breath and then headed to Irina's quarters. When he entered after pressing the chime she was sitting on her couch nursing a clear drink from a small glass. She put it down and looked at him in a way that suggested to him something was wrong.

'Irina, I wish to inquire about your health,' he said.

'I'm okay...so the doctor has really immediately ordered you to sickbay after I left?' she asked, but her tone told him she already knew the answer.

'Yes,' he said looking at her questioningly.

'Is everything okay with your brain or did that telepathy thing yesterday do something to you?' she asked anxious now.

'Um,' he cleared his throat, 'my brain hasn't suffered any damage and the doctor concluded that we are compatible.'

She sighed, 'I'm glad you're okay...would you please sit down?'

He sat down on the other end of the couch facing her.

'I am sorry that I have embarrassed you in front of the doctor,' he said, 'I didn't anticipate...this situation.'

'That's not the issue,' Irina replied, 'erm, I had quite a talk with her after she had found out about us...and she told me...some _things_ about Vulcans.'

His look told her that he probably knew what she meant.

'So when are you having this pon farr again?' she blurted out much more forcefully than she had wanted.

He stared at her in shock and turned into his usual shade of deep green when very much embarrassed.

She looked at him waiting expectantly.

'That...' he said stammering, 'is a very...intimate question.'

She sighed in exasperation and then added anxiously: 'You don't have it now?! Or do you?!'

'No,' he said still violently blushing, 'the doctor just checked that.'

'Oh, good,' she replied relieved, 'she told me you most likely wouldn't from what I had told her about your behavior, but she had to check it anyway.'

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then she suddenly launched herself at him giving him a forceful hug. He didn't know what was going on now...and just put his arms around her. He caught himself in the impulse to touch her skin to know what was going on inside her and quickly suppressed that impulse. She did let go of him after a while and sat next to him on the couch.

'To be honest,' she said her words coming out of her mouth in nervous coughs, 'what the doc just told me...sounded a bit scary...'

He took a deep breath. 'I still have 3 years, 6 months and 24 days left,' he said nearly not believing he had just volunteered that much personal information.

This seemed to calm her down somewhat. 'Oh, that's not very soon,' she said relieved.

He wished he could say something to put her at ease about the subject, but he was quite out of line discussing this with her at all...

'It's just that,' she said unsure, 'it's quite odd to think you'd be after me like some...sex maniac...' she giggled nervously.

At that he wasn't sure he was understanding the last English sentence correctly and looked at her in confused shock, had she just said 'sex...maniac?!' Was she really continuing this line of conversation?

'I mean,' she stammered, 'it might scare me so much...that I might not be able to put up with you.'

This discussion made his head spin. 'Um...,' he replied in utmost concentration to remain factual, 'did the doctor tell you that bond-mates experience it at the same time because it is telepathically transmitted through the bond?'

'What?!' she blurted out and gaped at him in shock, 'does that mean I'll act like a crazed sex maniac too?!'

He felt like someone had dealt him a blow to the head, this discussion had to stop...but he couldn't deny her the answers she needed, 'as you are human, I am not sure...but it is very likely that it will affect you in some way.'

'Get out!' she said forcefully.

He was confused, he had simply answered her questions – which were quite out of line according to his judgment, but he had not been the one pursuing this line of conversation.

'Please,' she added, 'I don't feel like talking right now, I need some time alone.'

He left her quarters knowing that something had gone terribly wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He had a sensation like a heavy stone was settling on his chest, something he will have to meditate about.

* * *

Somewhat later Lamira dropped by Irina's quarters to return a book. While she babbled away what she thought about it Irina went over to the replicator to get some tea. Lamira suddenly was silent for a few seconds and then broke out into howling laughter.

When Irina turned to her to see what was the matter she was holding the _permission-padd_ from sickbay. Irina furiously fetched it out of her hands and hastily put it into the next drawer feeling a violent blush rise to her head.

Lamira was still giggling uncontrollably when Irina faced her hands on her hips.

'Does getting involved with a Vulcan include some form of assimilation?' Lamira asked still giggling, 'you actually went to sickbay and asked permission according to regulation?!'

She broke out into laughter again and then said between gasps, 'nobody asks permission! I've been with Kalm for over two years now without one of us ever asking for permission!'

Irina sighed and sat down. 'I didn't ask permission, I was in sickbay for my routine physical and Dr. Lark asked me if I was involved with a Vulcan after seeing my brain scans.'

This finally put a stop to Lamira's fits, 'Was anything wrong with your brain scans?'

'No, she says we're compatible, telepathically I mean,' Irina replied, 'btw, Dr. Lark is the author of that book about Vulcans you downloaded for me.'

'You're kidding!' Lamira blurted out.

'She worked in a Vulcan hospital for ten years and is married to a Vulcan,' Irina replied.

'Haha! That's great for you, isn't it!' Lamira cheered.

'Yeah, I guess,' Irina replied not very cheerful, 'she told me a lot about Vulcans...'

Lamira seemed equally surprised and shocked when Irina told her what she had just been informed about and then their conversation quickly turned to her confrontation with Soltek afterwards.

'Aren't you a bit hard on him?' Lamira said.

'What do you mean?' Irina asked.

'It sounds like he isn't much less confused than you...that's normal in an inter-species-relationship, Irina - Kalm and me sometimes still have weird discussions like that,' she said.

'But Kalm doesn't get this pon farr-thingy,' Irina replied not seeing her point.

'And I'm glad about that,' Lamira admitted, 'but there's also nothing Soltek can do about it, and he obviously did his best to answer your questions as far as he was able to...It sounds to me like you're simply shocked about how much more different he is from what you anticipated.'

Irina sighed crossing her arms. 'I have no idea how this is supposed to work out.'

'Honey, you don't have to right now!' Lamira said, 'believe me, you'll both find a way, you'll muddle through somehow.'

* * *

Soltek was sitting in deep meditation when his door chime rang.

'Come in,' he answered and got up from his meditation mat.

Irina entered his quarters. 'I'm sorry I blew up like this.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Are you alright?' he asked concerned.

'I think so,' she replied and walked over to him. She came closer and closer and then put her hands around his neck. He wondered what was going to happen now. She leant her forehead on his shortly and then she started to kiss him. He didn't resist, but restrained himself from searching for telepathic contact with his hands although her face was so close to him in a maddening way.

She stopped kissing him and looked questioningly into his eyes. Then she searched for his hands. She took his left hand with her right one and placed it on her cheek. He moaned as an electrifying jolt of pleasure erupted in him at the moment a strong telepathic link established itsself through her face.

'I think my brain is already getting used to this,' she panted, 'gooooosh! Don't stop!'

He hungrily pressed his consciousness to hers, wrapped himself mentally around her and felt a very strong urge to move his hand to the delicious area under her chin and meld his whole being with her, but she kept her grip firmly on his hand and seemed fully satisfied with what was happening at the moment. Her mind felt like she was joyously inhaling the delicious aroma of an exotic flower.

Part of him suddenly realized that he was literally bombarding her counsciousness with fiery impulses and disturbingly blatant erotic images desperatly trying to reach her, which she didn't seem to realize, but the way she was enjoying whatever her perception of it was egged him on and made him unable to stop. Part of him begged her to let go of his hand and fully open up to him while another part was glad someone was still in control because his was slipping away.

Then she pulled his hand off her face, 'Soltek?' The moment his hand apruptly disconnected from her cheek felt like a much needed splash of cold water.

'Jak'he,' he babbled trying to catch his breath.

'What?' she asked, 'are you alright? - My universal translator wasn't able to translate that.'

'Never mind,' he said still panting, 'I need to meditate.'

'You don't look so well,' she said concerned, 'maybe there's some incompatibility after all and we should go to sickbay and check it out?'

That suggestion at least seemed to bring him fully back to his senses. 'That's not necessary...the doctor told me something like this might happen...there's no need for concern. But please be...careful with this kind of...contact, it is difficult to control.'

Irina gave him a curious look while making a mental note to later find out what had been the matter exactly.

'You get some rest,' she said and sneaked a quick kiss before leaving his quarters.


	14. Chapter 14 - Communication

**Thanks for your reviews, they really help! **

**Yes, the last chapter was supposed to be funny and I'm happy I gave you some laughs. I can have a rather dry humor sometimes and in writing I often don't know if I'm really funny or not. ;)**

* * *

Irina realized she had a little headache while she walked to her quarters. So her brain really needed to adjust to telepathy? It had felt quite good though and it was so intensely rewarding to be able to _feel_ him. After all he didn't talk much about his feelings, but when she was in this telepathic link she could get an inkling of them, his warmth for her, his mood and she felt so close to him.

A lot of it felt very vague though like she wasn't able to fully grasp everything yet, but it was also strangely compelling, it made her want to feel more of him, delve deeply into him. But it was also slightly scary, she had never experienced a closeness of that kind before. She realized that she hadn't let her former boyfriends into her mind like that, it wasn't normal for her and maybe that was why it felt slightly scary. But then the scariness was also tempting somehow, like crossing a line or beaming down to an unknown planet...and part of her felt like she could basically trust him, there was just the other part still somewhat careful about all these strange Vulcan things.

She took the medicine the doctor had given her against the headache and went straight to bed. She felt her mind relax when the effect of the hypo kicked in and she realized how tired she was.

_She was standing in the desert alone and there was no path to walk, just an endless sea of sand. She knew she was on Vulcan and felt totally lost on a planet she had never been before. She tapped her comm badge, but no one was answering. She was completely stranded on this planet in the middle of some Vulcan desert with no idea where she was exactly and no map showing her the next populated area. _

_She looked around and saw only dunes. But after a few moments she suddenly saw that behind one of the dunes there was a man in the distance and he seemed to look in her direction._

_She started walking towards him and he walked towards her. When he came closer she recognized Soltek and started to run and hugged him, but something wasn't right, her cheek somehow couldn't connect to him as if there was some barrier between them and she couldn't feel his arms around her. When she let go of him she realized that she was wearing a spacesuit._

_'You have to undress,' he said._

_As she put off the helmet she suddenly saw him standing there naked and when she put off her suit she realized that she didn't wear any clothes underneath it either._

_'Can you see me now?' he asked and put his warm arms around her. She had the same wonderful feeling again as when he was touching her face in his quarters, she felt much more closer to him than just being in his arms, she could reach inside him and feel his...love for her – and she realized there was more...sensual pleasure...desire...and some kind of powerful heat. _

_She then realized that he had one hand fully on her cheek and started to kiss her beginning at her mouth and then moving under her chin. She let him lower her into the warm sand and while he was kissing her on the mouth again both his hands travelled under her chin and she felt like a wave of heat crash over her and everything became blurred._

That was the moment she woke up and realized she was in her quarters. The time display showed that it was 0834 already. She wasn't on duty today – it was Sunday and she was living on jupiter station now, whatever deity was watching over the universe, bless those free weekends...but she had slept enough and needed a cold shower.

'Lights,' she called and she walked into the bathroom. She decided to take breakfast in the 'Coffee Corner', a little restaurant on the 5th level with a good sunday morning buffet. After that kind of dream she needed some fresh air.

* * *

Irina spent the rest of the morning cleaning up what she didn't manage yesterday. In the afternoon she spend some time relaxing and then took up Lark's book about Vulcans. She went over the relationship section again, some things made more sense now, but she started to wonder how Soltek was coping with some of the things she had confronted him with. According to the book he was quite out of line to permit the way she touched him...and she wondered if even Vulcans sometimes behave 'naughty' and break the rules...? But well, he clearly told her to not be too hasty with the hand-to-face-thing, maybe that has been too far over the line for him.

* * *

Soltek had needed quite some time yesterday evening before he had managed to calm himself down to the point where he was actually able to fall sleep.

He had to be more careful around Irina. She was very abrupt in her display of affection and she probably didn't know how much that kind of touch and sensing her _desire_ for him would...make his blood burn.

It was quite disturbing to observe such a reaction in himself. It wasn't his _time_, but he had displayed some startlingly similar symptoms yesterday and something might have happened if she hadn't stopped it.

He still wasn't able to eat, but more meditation will take care of that. He quickly wrote a message to Irina inquiring after her health to make sure his telepathic activity hasn't caused any problems for her. He didn't want to call her and least of all see her right now, but he had to know if she was okay.

A few minutes later the message alert sounded and she had written back: 'Thanks, I'm fine! I had a bit of a headache, but it quickly cleared away after I took the hypo Dr. Lark has given me. Are you okay?'

'I am pleased to hear you didn't suffer much discomfort. I am in good health as well,' he replied instantly seating himself in front of the screen – after all his _problems_ didn't mean he was ill.

'I'm sorry if I crossed a line with the hand-to-face-thing,' she replied, 'I hope I didn't cause discomfort to you.'

He took a deep breath before replying, 'it doesn't cause discomfort, but it is important for you to know that a deeper level of telepathic contact is more difficult to control than a lighter one.'

He was actually relieved that they were discussing this over written messages as he felt the blood rise to his head while thinking about it again.

'Don't you put your hand on the face of someone when you do a mind meld?' she asked.

He wondered how to explain to her that he would never attempt a mind meld with _her_ because he wasn't sure he would be able to remain in control. Yesterday's incident suggested such an endeavor would most likely turn into _another_ _kind_ of telepathic connection...

'Yes, but a mind meld can be difficult to control under certain circumstances,' he replied.

'Oh, okay, then let's be careful,' she wrote back.

'That is a most logical conclusion,' he answered.

'It was a wonderful feeling though,' she replied.

He felt the heat rise in him again and took slow breaths. Then another message appeared on the screen:

'I hope we can do this some day again when you are ready.'

Soltek felt the strong urge to walk over to her quarters and do that _right now_, but took more slow breaths to regain control over himself. If things were continuing like this he should declare Koon'ut'so'lik soon... But she had made it clear that she wished to get to know him better and there was no logic in asking for something she wasn't fully willing to do right now. He wasn't under the fever and he _will_ calm down.

'Soltek, are you still there?' asked the next message.

'Yes,' he replied his heart pounding, 'I also wish to do this with you.'

':-)' her next message said. Soltek wondered if she accidentally hit the wrong buttons.

'Your last message was scrambled,' he replied.

'No,' she answered, 'that means I'm smiling. It's called an emoticon.'

'Fascinating,' he replied.

'I think I should show you a list of them for translation at some time,' she answered.

'I would appreciate that,' he replied.

After a pause she messaged, 'have a wonderful day, I have a cooking appointment with Lamira this evening, I look forward to see you tomorrow!

:*

(That's a kiss-emoticon by the way.)'

'I look forward to see you too,' he replied and found himself at an internal struggle over the last emoticon. Part of him wanted to send the same one back to her, but it was totally silly of course. Then another voice in his head said, _why not if it is her form of communication?_ It's not like he was doing something improper, he wasn't even kissing her for real, just copying her human sign language. And nobody else would read the message. - But she might feel rejected if he didn't respond to it and it was illogical to make her feel this way...

':*' he typed and pressed the send-button.

* * *

**I know it's a rather short chapter, but more is on the way...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Communication Part II

**Chapter 15 - Communication Part II**

* * *

Soltek didn't have much time to meditate, because only a few minutes after his message exchange with Irina he received a call.

When he activated the screen again he saw his parents.

'Greetings, son,' they said nearly in unison.

'Greetings to you, may parents,' he replied.

They gave him a curious look for a few seconds, but then seemed to ignore whatever had piqued their interest.

'Son, we have an important matter to discuss,' his father said.

'I'm not on duty today, so I have the time,' Soltek replied wondering what they were calling about.

'We have found a prospective mate for you,' his mother said.

'She is from a very decent family and your clan head has already negotiated with her clan head, Krotek. Her name is T'Linck, she is an engineer working on Vulcan and the same age as you.'

There was a short pause in which Soltek must have stared at them. Then he seemed to regain his voice.

'It is not acceptable, I am an adult widower and it is my right to chose a new mate for myself,' he said a bit more forcefully than he intended to.

Now his parents were the ones to stare.

'That is your right under the law of course,' his father said in an icy tone, 'however you must be aware that it is not the traditional way of our family to refuse a deal between your clan head and the clan head of your neighbor clan.'

'Son,' his mother said, 'are you ill?'

'Negative,' he replied with the hint of an effort to control himself.

'I ask you to explain your logic behind your refusal,' his father said tonelessly.

'I am not living on Vulcan and I think I wouldn't make a suitable bond-mate for someone living there while I am always far away,' Soltek replied.

'It must be clear to you that you have to bond to someone suitable in time and you might find later, when you are more mature, that living on Vulcan is more suitable to you than living on a space station amongst emotionally instable aliens,' his father said.

'I am mature and I know what is suitable for me,' Soltek replied trying to control his rising anger.

The eyebrows of his parents rose above their hairline. After an embarrassingly long pause his father said in a tone that told him he already suspected what would be the answer:

'Soltek, is there a prospective mate for you on this station?'

'It is of no concern for you yet,' Soltek replied nearly shaking, 'I will inform you when I have come to an agreement with a prospective mate.'

Now his parents looked at each other.

'Soltek,' his mother said in a soft tone, 'your behavior suggests that you are in no condition to remain on this station, you must return to Vulcan immediately.'

'No,' Soltek said in such an indignant clear loud voice that it was almost musical.

'Soltek,' his father said in a sharp tone, 'you will return to Vulcan immediately, your condition is shamefully obvious and you can't stay among off-worlders at this time.'

At this point the connection terminated because Soltek cracked the screen with his fist. His emotional outburst shocked him so much that he stared at the screen and his bloody hand for a few seconds before he fetched the emergency med kit and ran a small dermal regenerator over the wound. His parents had been right in one aspect: his condition was shamefully obvious.

The telepathic contact with her must have triggered something... He knew it was possible to happen because an uncle of his had re-bonded after loosing his bond-mate in an accident and he had gotten another son with his new bond-mate soon after their betrothal – and the son was only 5 years younger than his older half-brother. Nobody spoke of this discrepancies of course, but he had noticed how his family members used to avoid telling neighbors the exact age of the two brothers.

* * *

Irina realized that it was 1800 already and she had an appointment with Lamira to cook some fresh healthy dinner while her boyfriend was practicing with his band.

When she arrived Lamira had already put all the ingredients on the table. They wanted to make mache salad with chickpeas and feta - and a tomato soup with sour cream.

'Hey,' Lamira greeted her.

'Hi,' Irina replied, 'I see you're prepared!'

'You too, girl, according to the padd I found in your quarters...' Lamira teased.

'Not that again!' Irina rolled her eyes.

'So, did you talk with him again?' Lamira asked.

'Yes,' Irina replied and couldn't restrain from smiling.

'Oh...what happened?' Lamira asked grinning.

'Not that much, you naughty girl!' Irina replied nearly crying out loud, then her tone became serious again 'but he had his hand on my face yesterday and that telepathy thingy happened again...it's so beautiful...I'm not sure I'm able to describe it really...'

Still a naughty smile crept over Lamira's face and she was grinning widely.

Irina gave her a long waiting look.

'Do you send..._images_ to one another?' Lamira asked.

'What?' Irina replied flabbergasted.

'You know I've grown up in a partly Betazoid family, I know what telepaths do...' Lamira said smiling.

'We haven't sent images...what's the matter with that? Isn't that just one of the usual forms of communication for telepaths?' Irina asked confused.

'Of course,' Lamira replied smiling cheekily, 'foreplay is a form of communication.'

'Oookaaay,' Irina answered slowly, 'for Betazoids I can believe that...gosh, there are really some things you don't learn in Alien Customs at the Academy... - Ever tried it yourself?'

'Yeah,' Lamira replied, 'unfortunately I'm only quarter-Betazoid and don't have any telepathic abilities. I can't receive any images or words or empathic impressions or whatever, countless family members have tried everything on me - my head is just a skull thick as a wooden board with an ordinary human brain inside, nothing goes in or out.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, it sounds like it bothers you a bit.' Irina said.

'It did a lot when I was a kid, because my sister and my brother are both as talented as my mother, but nowadays it isn't so bad because most people I'm around aren't telepathic either' Lamira replied, 'it's just that I have to go to a Betazoid wedding next month because my cousin Ordono is getting married - and I'll have to explain to everyone who isn't from my family and doesn't already know that they have to talk to me _aloud_...but well, Kalm is coming with me and he's very excited, he has never seen a Betazoid wedding,' she chuckled slightly.

'That doesn't sounds so bad,' Irina said, but seemed to be in thoughts.

'You're not asking the obligatory question?' Lamira asked.

'Which question?' Irina replied.

'You know, _is it true that everybody is nakid at a Betazoid wedding_?' Lamira said in a sing-song-tone.

Irina laughed, 'that I know from Alien Customs!' She grew thoughtful again and then said, 'do telepaths really send _that kind of images_ to each other or where you just pulling my leg?'

'I was serious...of course people can send all sorts of images...strawberry ice cream or whatever...but I know from my cousins that they also send _that kind__of images_ to their girl- or boyfriends. Sometimes on purpose, sometimes they just aren't able to control their thoughts quickly enough,' she smiled again, 'I've no idea about Vulcans, though.'

Irina laughed out loud, 'I'm just picturing some of my Vulcan ex-crew mates from the Asteria secretly sending images to each other in a team meeting!'


	16. Chapter 16 - The Rules of Diplomacy

**Chapter 16 - The Rules of Diplomacy**

* * *

Soltek found that his duties helped him to focus on logic. This worked well until afternoon when Irina entered the holo lab smiling at him in a way that made warm shivers ran up his spine. They had to go over some improvements on their astrometrics program. He wasn't sure if he appreciated the fact that Lt. Barclay was present and they weren't alone.

He noticed that Irina kept her tone completely professional while other crew mates were present, which gave him another logical reason why she was such a well-chosen prospective mate. She might sometimes succumb to the human habit of showing affection in public, but she only did that at social gatherings where it was traditional for humans to do. She seemed to have a good grasp of Starfleet protocol - mostly at least.

They worked an hour overtime, because there were a couple of glitches. When they finally walked out of the lab, Irina declared that she was starving and asked Soltek if he would like to go to the _Green Leaf_. Soltek still wasn't hungry and not sure he would be able to eat, but he might at least manage to drink a tea.

He appreciated the fact that the Betazoid waiter wasn't there and ordered a janai tea while Irina choose a plate of pasta and an orange juice.

'Is everything okay?' she asked.

'Can you please specify the question,' Soltek replied.

'You seemed a little on edge today,' Irina said looking in his eyes in a way that made it very difficult for him to withhold personal information.

'As a Vulcan I am not _on edge_...but I admit I have difficulties to concentrate at the moment,' Soltek said in a very low voice, not sure what he was going to reveal to her, but he wouldn't lie to her.

She looked concerned and then asked him in a low voice: 'what's wrong?'

He noticed that she had picked up on his need for privacy and answered in a mere whisper: 'I am slightly..._distracted_...by your presence.'

She looked surprised for a moment and then smiled, her hand moved towards him over the table, but she restrained herself and pulled it back. 'Maybe we should discuss that in private,' she answered smiling with a beautiful twinkle in her eyes.

'A wise decision,' he said and noticed the sound of blood rushing into his head and that his heart rate must just have doubled.

She looked at him like she wanted to catch his attention and then demonstratively moved her left hand under the table and gave him an expectant look. He raised his eyebrows and felt a warm glow settling on his cheeks.

'Oooookay...no skin contact in public,' she whispered, 'I get it.' She smiled in the way she used to when she was engaging in what humans call 'teasing'. Then she took another bite of her pasta, gulped it down and said: 'Isn't it just as inappropriate for a Vulcan to have skin contact with someone he isn't bonded to in private?'

'That's not correct,' he answered neutrally, 'it is _more_ inappropriate in public, but it is _also_ inappropriate in private. - However, you have to take into account that in inter-species-relations the rules of diplomacy apply, thus Vulcan protocol has to be modified to allow some range of reciprocity within defined parameters.'

She frowned for a few seconds while trying to figure out what he was saying, 'so if a human initiates physical contact with a Vulcan in private it's within defined parameters for you to respond in kind?'

'Exactly,' he replied.

'But I shouldn't do it in public, because your face might show that you're enjoying it,' she whispered smiling.

'No,' he replied keeping his face almost perfectly stoical, 'it would simply overstep Vulcan protocols to an extend which isn't covered by the defined parameters of diplomacy.'

'In that case you'll have to wait till I have finished eating dinner.' She smiled, but then looked thoughtful at him. 'Soltek, is something bothering you? Somehow you look concerned.'

'_Bothering_ is a human term, but there is something we should discuss in private,' he said.

* * *

When they entered Irina's quarters she sat down on the middle of her couch and Soltek sat next to her. She looked at him waiting for what he wanted to talk to her about.

'I don't know if the length of our courting period has been according to human protocol...but I am sure that you are the most logical choice as a mate for me,' he said in a tone that seemed to be neutral on the surface, but it seemed a bit forceful as if he had to pull up all his courage to say this.

'Is this...some kind of _proposal_?' Irina asked confused.

'Yes, I am proposing to marry you,' he said waiting for her answer.

'Um...isn't this a bit early? I mean...I have feelings for you...but...how do we know if we'd really manage to live together?'

He seemed taken aback and drew a breath, 'I don't understand your question, we work at the same space station, I see no obstacle in living together.'

'That's not just a logical question, Soltek,' she said curtly.

'Please explain,' he said tonelessly.

'We are just starting to get to know each other,' she said, 'we don't know yet if we are able to get along with each other on the long term, emotionally I mean. We need more time to find that out.'

'I assure you, I will do everything in my power to care for your human needs,' he said in a tone that was almost pleading and started to caress her hand with his extended middle and index fingers.

She inhaled very quickly as his skin connected to hers and it send a warm shiver down her spine like a small explosion. She stopped his movements by taking his hand in both of hers and gave a nervous laugh, 'Since when are you this emotional?'

He blinked and quickly withdrew his hand, 'forgive me...I was out of line...if your answer is no, I will leave you alone now.' He stood up and walked towards the door.

'Wait!' she said and charged after him grabbing him by his shoulders from behind. He stopped while she slipped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. When their cheeks connected she felt the same warm tingling running down her spine as before, but much more intense. The way he started taking slow deep breaths told her that he must also feel it.

'I didn't mean to reject you,' she said, 'I just don't feel comfortable to marry you right away...please try to understand.'

He didn't respond and she just heard him breathing. She felt like their cheeks were linked to each other and a powerful flow of warm energy was throbbing through it down her spine and up again like a great cycle. She remembered their chat over the console about touching the face and telepathic connections. She pulled herself together and stepped backwards releasing him.

'I need to sit down,' she said feeling very light-headed and nearly stumbling back to the couch.

He turned to her, but walked over to the armchair in opposite of the couch and sat down. After centering himself for a short moment he said, 'I have researched human protocol and I understand that normally there is...an _intimate_ relationship period before marriage...but you probably know from Dr. Lark's book...that an intimate relationship without marriage violates Vulcan protocol.' He said the last sentence very quickly like he wanted to be done with saying it.

She stared at him open-mouthed and then something finally made click in her head.

'_That's_ what this is about?' she cried out in astonishment staring at him again for a few seconds and then suddenly had a fit of laughter till her eyes started to water. When she had calmed down she gave him an assessing glance looking very thoughtful. 'When have you eaten the last time?' she asked in a soft voice.

'55.3 hours ago,' he replied with a violent blush.

'Oh,' she said, 'that must have been on Saturday morning or so...is this because of the hand-face-thing that happened later? You told me we should be more careful with it...'

'I don't know,' he replied stuttering, 'but that is possible.'

'Actually...you're not that scary,' she said softly, 'I just didn't see it coming.'

'So, will you marry me?' he asked.

She took a deep breath, 'not right away, but...I wouldn't mind getting closer to you.'

They looked at each other, then she slowly stood up to walk over to him.

'Wait!' He said getting up like he wanted to run away from her, 'if you come too close I'll not be able to control myself.'

She sat down again looking at him. 'I won't tell anyone,' she said softly.

'You don't understand,' he said agitated, 'if you're not ready to..._bond_ with me, you shouldn't touch me now.'

She looked at him frowning and then said, 'um, when Vulcans get intimate...do you put your hands under each other's chin or something like that?'

He blushed even more violently and whispered a small 'yes'.

'And that's this..._telepathic link-thing_ which is between married couples?' she asked.

He nodded slightly.

'Oh...so your point is...it's not okay to do that before you're officially married?' she asked.

He nodded again.

'Boy,' she said, 'I think I get it now...I need to have a drink.' She stood up and walked over to the replicator, where she ordered a vodka. She returned to the couch and drank it with one gulp. After taking a breath she said, 'I liked what happened between us...at first this telepathic stuff was strange, but now I want to feel you again.'

He just looked at her, his face nearly glowing green.

'Soltek,' she said, 'I need to get much closer to you before I'll be able to honestly marry you officially...why not put that out of our minds for the time being and just concentrate on what we want now?'

He looked torn between giving in and being concerned.

She sighed, 'I know you're violating Vulcan protocol for my sake,' she said softly, 'but there's no one here to judge you for that, except yourself.'

'I'm actually disobeying my parents...they proposed to marry me to a woman from a neighbor clan on Vulcan yesterday,' he admitted, 'but as humans may put it...I'm already in trouble anyway.'

She stared in shock, 'I'm so sorry...I guess my parents and my sister might be shocked if I tell them about you, but they'd never marry me off to someone else...'

They remained silent for a few moments, pondering. Then she said, 'well, let's just think about ourselves now...how about the rule of reciprocity in diplomacy?' She looked at him smiling, 'Computer, dim lights.'

She slowly walked over to him and settled herself in his lap putting her arms around his neck. He first looked startled for a second, but when she kissed him he responded hungrily and grabbed one of her hands to passionately caress it with his fingers and she felt the powerful throbbing again. After a while he started to caress her cheek with the back of his other hand.

When he settled his finger-pads and palm on her face she felt a delicious warm stream throb through her cheek and down her spine and stopped kissing him because it made her gasp for air. She felt him, his desire for her and felt herself respond by sending a wave of pleasure back to him.

His other hand let go of her hand and he put his arm around her back. Then his lips moved down under her chin where he kissed her all over nibbling and sucking and massaging her skin with his tongue. She felt herself relaxing and leaning back into his arm surrendering to this wonderful treatment. After a while he stopped and pulled her forward, she instinctively shifted to a balanced sitting position and grabbed hold of him with one hand behind his neck. His hand slid from her cheek under her chin while she put her other hand under his chin.

What then happened was such a blissful jumble that she felt herself bathing in his presence and opening up to him like a flower and waiting for him to respond to her in drunken agony, but the agony lasted only a few moments until he responded to her wishes...


	17. Chapter 17 - Changes

**Thanks again for your reviews! I'm still working on the story, just have been a bit slowlier than usual because I've been busy with other stuff, but the next chapter is finally ready:**

* * *

When she heard the wake up call from the computer and the lights switched on automatically Irina opened her eyes and was surprised to see Soltek lying next to her, but then the memories of yesterday sank in. She yawned and stretched and saw Soltek do the same, which looked incredibly cute. She smiled and said 'good morning' in a soft voice.

'Good morning,' he replied looking into her eyes. He responded to her kisses, but after a few he said softly, 'we should get ready for our shifts.'

'Look who's talking,' she said cheerful, 'I'm at least in my own quarters and can get out a fresh uniform from my own closet.'

'There's a certain logic to that,' he replied raising one eyebrow and tilting his head slightly, then he got up.

She protested with a groan and playfully tried to hold him back by his arm, but then she lost her grip and watched him looking for his uniform. The image of a stark naked Vulcan searching for his uniform in her quarters made her giggle. He looked at her like he knew what she was laughing about, but apparently chose not to comment on it.

She finally slipped out of the covers and stood up, but she suddenly didn't know where up and down was and stumbled onto the floor realizing how much her head was hurting. Before she knew it Soltek had her in his arms and sat her on the bed holding her.

'Are you prone to migraine?' he asked concerned.

'Uh, no,' she groaned, 'but I feel worse than after a whole bottle of vodka.'

'Must be...what happened yesterday – Dr. Lark said your brain might need some time to...adjust to telepathic stimuli,' he said.

'It felt great yesterday though,' she said smiling and gave him another kiss.

When their lips parted he looked at her wondering.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Can you feel me?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' she replied.

He moved a few centimeters away from her and then slowly rubbed with his hand over the inside of his arm. 'Do you feel this?' he asked.

She frowned in confusion, 'no, I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'I receive telepathic impressions from you,' he said, 'I can feel your headache and that you are thirsty and that you are confused about the subject I'm discussing with you.'

'You can read my mind like a Betazoid now?' she asked.

'I don't know enough about Betazoid telepathy to tell if the comparison is accurate,' he replied.

She looked at him frowning.

'I wasn't able to...control my urge to...bond us yesterday,' he explained his cheeks flushing green, 'but it might not have been fully successful...and we should check if your brain has suffered any damage.'

'It's not your fault,' she said reaching out to his shoulder. 'You had given me enough warnings and I don't regret what happened.' She leaned forward to kiss him, but the movement was too much pain and she groaned.

'I will carry you to sickbay,' he said steadying her carefully.

'No, I think I can walk if you make sure I go into the right direction,' she answered.

'Where are your fresh clothes?' he asked.

'Uniforms are there on the left,' she pointed to her closet, 'and underwear and socks are there in the second and third drawer,' she pointed to her dresser.

He found everything and brought it to her.

'Thanks,' she said, 'I think you should also dress yourself.'

He looked at her raising an eyebrow, then said, 'at least your basic sense of logic seems not to be impaired,' and returned to the search for his clothes.

* * *

The trip to sickbay was nauseating, but Soltek half-dragged her there. Irina was relieved to see Dr. Lark on duty, who immediately came over to them. Explaining the situation to another doctor might have been a bit awkward.

'Good morning,' the doctor said softly, giving them a knowing look and then turned to Irina, 'do you have a headache?'

'Yes,' Irina said.

'Sit down please,' Dr. Lark said indicating a biobed on which Soltek helped Irina.

The doctor first conducted the usual tricorder scans and then went over to the cortical scan with the bio bed unit.

'Hmm...', she said, 'your brain is telepathically overstimulated at the moment, but it should learn to deal with it in a couple of days – I can give you a pain killer in the meanwhile.'

The hypo-spray made the usual hissing sound as Dr. Lark injected Irina.

'Thanks,' Irina said.

Then the doctor checked out Soltek very thoroughly, but seemed satisfied with his readings. She prescribed a day of rest for both of them.

Before they turned to go, Irina said, 'um...we discovered something odd...he can feel me, but I can't feel him.'

'There's a good chance that it will work in a couple of days when your brain has gotten used to receive telepathic impressions,' she said assuringly, 'I can't guarantee that though, but in any case you shouldn't give up, if you are regularly exposed to telepathic contact your brain will adjust more easily.'

'Is there any specific kind of telepathy which will help?' Irina asked.

'You shouldn't try complicated stuff in the first couple of days, but there's a simple exercise you could do several times a day,' the doctor responded.

Irina and Soltek looked at her with curiosity.

'Imagine a fruit or vegetable, really focus on how it smells, tastes, looks and how it feels in your hands and send these impressions to one another,' she explained to them, 'try it with hand contact first, if that works you can try it without touch, but in close proximity. Don't overexert yourself and don't try to initiate another deep telepathic connection right now, just use what is there.' She turned to Irina, 'your brain most likely already receives telepathic impressions, but hasn't enough experience to interpret them, if you would enter a mind meld or something as deep it will just overburden your brain with impressions it still can't interpret.'

Soltek nodded and Irina said, 'thanks, Doctor'. Soltek's cheeks were still flushed and telepathic bond or not Irina could tell that he was embarrassed to discuss this subject, but he looked like what the doctor said made sense to him and he seemed to appreciate her expertise.

* * *

'So, do you want to give the telepathic exercise a try?' Irina asked sitting on the Lieutenant's quarters standard couch Soltek had in his living room while sipping a tea.

'Yes,' he replied looking up from his repair work on his broken console, 'but we should be careful not to overexert you.'

'You should watch out yourself for what you're getting, Mister,' she said smiling.

He gave her the kind of look which Irina dubbed as the Vulcan equivalent of 'oh, come on'.

'My logical abilities are sufficient to handle your human characteristics,' he replied.

'Is that why you destroyed the console?' she asked grinning.

He flushed, 'that is a matter humans still have many misconceptions about.'

'Ah,' she said, 'then let's improve our communication.'

He walked over to her and sat on the couch facing her. She held out her hand palms forward. He seemed surprised about her gesture for a second, but then figured out that she wanted him to press his palm against hers and she felt a familiar warmth spread into her as their hands connected. She crossed her fingers with his and concentrated on the warm feeling which was his presence.

'I can feel you, but it was much stronger last night,' she said.

'The impressions might get stronger for you eventually if you remember what the doctor said,' he replied in a soft voice.

'So, go on, sent an image to me,' she said impatiently.

He concentrated.

She frowned, 'I have no idea what it is...but you like it.'

'I don't _like_ it,' he replied, 'but I appreciate its nutritional values and it has an agreeable taste. I was thinking of zali, it is a Vulcan fruit.'

She smiled, 'I still can't see it, but you definitely _love_ its taste. You're much more sensual than I gave you credit for.'

'That's obviously a human misinterpretation of your incomplete telepathic perceptions,' he replied in a matter-of-fact-tone.

'Now, I'll try to sent an image to you,' she said and concentrated.

'Didn't we agree to limit the possibilities to food?' he said slowly in a hoarse voice.

'Why, don't you receive it clearly?' she asked in an innocent tone.

'That's not the issue,' he replied panting slightly, 'it is distracting from the task at hand.'

'But it seems to work,' she replied putting her arm around him while he started to kiss her passionately.

* * *

'Will you agree to perform a formal bonding ceremony on Vulcan,' he asked while they were cuddling on the couch.

She sighed. 'Soltek, please don't push me like that.'

'Our conduct is extremely outside defined parameters,' he stated, 'we should either perform an official ceremony or behave according to protocol.'

She disentangled herself from their embrace and sat straight on the couch facing him. 'Do you love me?' she asked.

He gave her a shocked look he hid quickly. 'Irina,' he stammered, 'this is not how Vulcan mates conduct their relationship, but I do have the deepest respect for you.'

She stood up, quickly took up her clothes, walked over to the bathroom and locked herself in.

He sat there staring at the door obviously not knowing what to do. After a few moments he walked over to the bathroom, calling through the door, 'Irina, you seem overcome by irrational emotional impulses, you should try to meditate.'

'Please leave me alone,' she called back, 'I don't want to talk right now.'

He stared at the door thinking hard. Then he dressed and left his quarters.

* * *

**The story will continue, so stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Feelings

**I've posted two new chapters today, so you should make sure you've read the previous one before reading this...**

**Thanks especially to Jamille Shane for reviewing so quickly! It's wonderful to have some regular readers and get quick feedback on newly posted chapters!**

* * *

Soltek walked through the arboretum. Irina's behavior was extremely disturbing to him. He was able to sense that she was crying and he wanted to do something about it, but didn't know what and she had told him to be left alone.

He had anticipated some difficulties in bonding with a human female, but he hadn't anticipated something like this. He had always been confident that every problem could be solved logically, even problems concerning a mating bond. Although he wouldn't lie to himself and he knew that expecting the fever stirred some feelings of discomfort in him, he had always known in his bond with T'Punh that they would quickly get past their irrational urges. T'Punh had never expected anything else than efficiency of him and even in the emotional state of p.f. he had been able to be at least efficient. They've had a very predictable protocol about how to deal with this irrational time and everything had been on the course of logic quickly afterwards. He hadn't sensed any lingering emotions from T'Punh afterwards whatsoever while Irina seemed an emotional mess.

With her he didn't know how to behave anymore. She was unpredictable and she wanted strange things from him T'Punh had never wanted. He felt the urge just to do and say the things she wanted and at the same time he was almost shocked about the emotionality of it and half the time he didn't even know what she wanted, just sensed her raw emotions and suspected she sometimes didn't know what she wanted herself. He didn't know how he could look into another Vulcan's face again if he started to behave any more emotional than he had already shamefully done.

He had once heard of a minority group of Vulcans who had rebelled against logic and gone on a quest to explore emotions and had brought shame to all of their families. He did already agree on some compromises, but he would never act that shamefully and talk about emotions like one of those misguided rebells. If he did that his parents would have been right in their warnings... But he was much too logical and strong-willed to loose the Vulcan way. There must be a logical compromise to deal with the problems they had together. He wasn't the first Vulcan bonding with a member of an emotional species after all, there must be some logical protocol on how to establish inter-species relations like this...

When he returned to his quarters he immediately knew that Irina had left his to return to her own. He sat down on the seat in front of his console to continue his nearly finished repairs. When it finally worked a thought crossed his mind...

There was one family member who had bonded with a male from an emotional species. He wasn't supposed to talk to her, but he had already crossed the lines his parents and clan head had set for him and she was the only close person who could offer insight to the problem.

_Greetings, my aunt,_

he wrote,

_I wish to inquire after your health and the health of your husband. And I hope your work is progressing well._

_I apologize for not responding to your last letter 49.3 years ago. I conclude that you were able to extrapolate the fact that my parents and our clan head have forbidden all family members to conduct any form of contact with you, but I assure you that I respect your decisions and still have the utmost respect for your person and your accomplishments. I was following the news on your career silently over the years._

_I have recently moved from the T'Kumbra to Jupiter station and currently work in the field of holographic programming. My work is progressing well, but I find it difficult to deal with some behavioral patterns of my human colleagues. There's especially one person I'm having communication difficulties with, although I appreciate her very much._

_If you still wish to exchange communication with me, I would be grateful for any help you could offer, you are the only person I can think of trusting in this matter. I would also appreciate any news about your life._

_If you should however chose to continue the silence, I can understand your reasons and wish you_

_peace and a long life,_

_your nephew Soltek_

He skimmed what he had written and sent it to ambassador T'Kala of the Vulcan embassy on Romulus.

* * *

Irina had just calmed herself when her comm beeped. She expected it to be Soltek, but Olga appeared on the screen. Her hair dyed in green now.

'Hi honey,' she said.

'Hi,' Olga greeted back, 'have you been crying?'

Irina wanted to deny it, but quickly succumbed to tears again.

'What's going on? Have you talked to Jason again?' Olga asked shocked.

Irina shook her head, but wasn't able to talk.

'It's about another guy?' Olga guessed.

Irina nodded and seemed finally able to control herself, 'promise me not to tell mum or dad.'

'Sure,' Olga said, 'what has happened?'

'His name is Soltek,' Irina said and stopped there is if that explained it all.

'What happened? Did he cheat on you?' Olga asked confused.

'No,' Irina said, 'things are complicated...you see...he's Vulcan.'

'What?!' Olga exclaimed and stared at her sister for a moment.

'Yeah, that's the problem...he wants to marry me, but we seem unable to talk about our feelings,' Irina babbled.

Olga stared, 'seriously? He wants to marry you?! Are you drunk?'

'He's serious,' Irina said, 'he kinda proposed two times, but I'm not sure he really loves me or that I really love him...there are so many things about him which are still so strange to me...sometimes I feel so close to him and then he suddenly transforms into just another Vulcan computer.'

Olga stared at her. 'Can you start at the beginning? Why does he want to marry you?'

'For logical reasons, I suppose,' Irina said sadly, 'he said something about our conduct being outside defined parameters and Vulcan protocol required us to be married or something like that.'

Olga took some time to decipher that statement, 'what does he mean with conduct outside defined parameters?'

'Well, obviously Vulcans aren't supposed to do certain things before they are officially married,' Irina said.

Olga stared at her puzzled, 'like what? Kissing? Having sex?'

'Yeah, those things,' Irina said.

Olga goggled and then gave a laugh that was half a shriek, 'you've been in bed with him?'

'Yeah,' Irina confirmed tonelessly.

'Holy crap!' Olga exclaimed, 'did he enjoy it?'

'Yeah, what sort of question is that?' Irina replied annoyed.

'You said he was Vulcan,' Olga responded confused.

'He is,' Irina said.

'It's kinda hard to imagine...how did that happen?' Olga asked.

'Olga, you're being nosy, how do you end up in bed with your fiancé?' Irina said annoyed.

'My fiancé is human,' Olga said, 'you know how the males of our species work...Did you have a logical debate with him before...you did it?'

Irina sighed and folded her arms. 'I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you're interested in is asking me how to get laid by a Vulcan?'

'I'm just trying to understand how your relationship works,' Olga said in a slightly pouting tone.

'Would I cry if it did work?' Irina replied exasperated.

'Okaaay,' Olga replied, 'so you were in bed, he proposed to you and now you cry because you're not sure he really loves you or just wants to follow his Vulcan rules because he has a guilty conscience for being a naughty boy?'

'Yep, that's it in a nutshell,' Irina said.

'Have you talked to him about this?' Olga asked.

'Not in so many words, but I told him not to push me and...I asked him if he loved me,' she said in a low voice.

'And he said that was illogical or something?' Olga asked.

'Yep, something like that,' Irina replied.

'Maybe he felt cornered by your question?' Olga offered.

'And proposing for the second time in a row isn't cornering?!' Irina replied.

'I didn't say that,' Olga replied, 'it just sounds like a difficult question for a Vulcan to answer...even some human guys would have trouble with that...'

'Leave Jason out of this, please,' Irina said.

Olga raised her eyebrows, 'you're the one talking about Jason...maybe you should tell Soltek what you're afraid of.'

Irina sighed.

'Maybe he simply isn't able to talk about his feelings...is there any indication that he doesn't love you?' Olga said.

Irina pondered this. 'I thought he was my friend...it started to get awkward when I...was shortly holding his hand after he gave me that birthday present.'

'That planetary holo shots program? I remember! I wanted to ask who gave it to you, but that was when our call got interrupted,' Olga said.

'Yeah, after the incident with the hand he told me not to initiate skin contact in public,' Irina said.

Olga giggled, 'that sounds Vulcan and also pretty hot somehow.'

Irina drew a weary breath.

'That's quite an elaborate present for someone he doesn't love,' Olga said, 'if I were you, I wouldn't jump to conclusions just because he failed to get down on his knees and confess his undying love for you... Might simply not be the way Vulcan do things...'

Irina sighed, 'I often wished I had your optimism...but maybe you're right, at least I hope so,' she said insecurely.

'Can I meet him?' Olga asked.

'I don't feel like bringing him home at the moment,' Irina replied.

'That's not what I meant, I've been calling you because we wanted to ask if you'd have time for a short visit next weekend? Mum and dad and me,' Olga asked.

'Of course! I think I can use some diversion! But please leave Soltek out of it...I don't want to be pestered with questions by mum and you know how tactless dad can be...,' Irina replied.

'My lips are sealed,' Olga replied, 'but maybe I can sneak a peek at him when you show me your workplace or something?'

Irina sighed, 'maybe.'

Olga grinned. 'I have to leave now, I've got a workshop in half an hour and need to prepare some stuff...don't give up on him yet!'

'I won't!' Irina said, 'have fun!'

'Bye!' Olga blew her a kiss.

'Bye, sweetie!' Irina replied.


	19. Chapter 19 - Fights

**Thanks for all your reviews! I felt sorry for letting you wait for the next update, but real life has kept me too busy for the last weeks. I'm on holiday at the moment, so more time for reading and writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Fights**

No sign from Soltek for the whole evening and Irina felt quite depressed when she got up for work the next morning and dreaded the awkwardness of them having to work together. She debated with herself on how to behave towards him and chose to just act as if nothing had happened and just wait for him to do something.

When they worked on the program together with Barclay she realized that Soltek was much better in acting like nothing had happened. Some icy remarks about his suggestions slipped over her lips before she could think about how she was behaving, but he acted like he didn't realize her sarcasm. She should have anticipated that from a Vulcan, but might be too mad at him to think straight.

Barclay stuttered even more than usual, her bad mood seemed to make him nervous and she felt slightly guilty for it and then tried to work on the program with as little talk as possible.

She went to lunch without him. She thought about asking Lamira to join her, but then decided she wasn't in the mood for any talk right now.

Then in the afternoon she got into a heated argument with him over some parameter of the astrometrics program.

'No, that's a bad idea,' she said resolutely, 'it will make the primary interface too convoluted, we should leave it in the secondary interface.'

He gave her an astonished look raising both his eyebrows, but seemed lost for words.

'What is it?' she asked annoyed at his stare.

'You are lying,' he stated in a low voice.

'What?!' she asked indignantly.

'You think it is a good idea,' he said astonished, 'but you don't want to admit it.'

She gaped at him in shock and got even more furious when she realized that he was right.

'And how would you know what I'm thinking?! I thought you didn't understand humans,' she replied icily.

He crossed his arms and gave her a thoughtful look obviously thinking about how to explain himself.

'You're reading my mind!' she blurted out, 'stop it!'

She was furious and wanted to throw the padd at him she was holding, but restrained herself when she realized people where starting to look at them.

'Okay then,' she said taking a deep breath, 'let's do it your way, but stop the mind reading.'

'It was not my intention to pry,' he said in a low voice, while they were working the console, 'you send your thoughts openly to me.'

'I sure didn't!' she hissed.

'You are not trained in telepathy,' he stated coolly, 'if it wasn't your intention to provoke me, you might have sent your thoughts without consciously realizing it.'

'Oh great!' she sighed sarcastically, 'now you can read me like a book, while I still don't know what's going on between those pointy ears, that's not fair.'

'I believe we should discuss that matter in private,' he replied in a low voice while his eyes swept to Ensign Creyo, who was obviously watching them curiously and quickly looked at her console when he caught her at it. Irina noticed Soltek was blushing slightly, but still felt too mad to care. She decided to quit the argument there and concentrated on the program.

* * *

After work she went out to the arboretum for a round of running and when she returned exhausted she felt slightly better.

While under the shower she remembered her sister's words that he might just not know what to do about her feelings and she had been the one telling him to leave her alone yesterday, maybe he had taken that too literally...and she had also been quite a bit bitchy to him in engineering...

Just when she had finished to dress her door chime rang. It was him.

'Irina,' he asked, 'do you still require solitude or do you want to talk about the parameters of our relationship?'

'Let's talk,' she said and sat down on her couch.

He sat himself next to her. 'I've researched human customs and found out that it is required to...confess one's love before marriage,' he said slowly.

She looked at him wondering where this was going.

'You probably know from observing Vulcans that we don't glorify emotions the way humans do, but strive to overcome them,' he continued, 'which means we have emotions, but don't show or talk about them the way humans do.'

Irina considered this, 'I understand what you're saying,' she sighed thoughtfully. He returned a questioning look and she wondered if she detected sadness and longing in his eyes or if it was just her imagination. He also had some kind of sincere innocence in those dark brown eyes which was hard to be angry at. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she said: 'maybe I was expecting too much of you.'

'I don't know how to solve our inter-cultural problems yet, but I haven't given up' he said in a soft voice.

'I don't know what to do either,' she said with a sigh, 'but it's okay, relationships don't have to be perfect.'

'I understand that under the circumstances you can't marry me according to human customs because I've failed to do what would be required of me,' he said carefully.

'I haven't done what would be required of a Vulcan woman either,' she admitted, '...which is what exactly, by the way?' She looked at him curiously.

'As a Vulcan woman,' he said in a sharp voice, 'you wouldn't have lied to me.'

'I'm truly sorry, Soltek,' she replied earnestly, 'I didn't mean to lie, I didn't realize I was bashing your idea because I was angry at you.'

'Fascinating,' he said with a frown of undisguised astonishment, 'that is highly illogical.'

'Yes, it is,' she admitted, 'but it's not the same as deliberate lying, I wouldn't do that to you'. She moved closer and reached for his face. He closed his eyes and allowed her to kiss him.

'I believe you,' he said and placed his hands on her hips while their kiss deepened.

'Is that the only matter I fall short,' she asked while she caressed his face and ears and couldn't repress a satisfied grin at the visible state of pleasure she put him into.

'As a Vulcan woman...you most likely would have agreed to...marry me before...initiating _physical contact,_' he said in a hoarse whisper between drawing breaths.

'So every time I touch you, I break the rules?' she said teasingly in between kisses.

'Exactly,' he replied and grabbed her hand trying to center himself before she could give him more of this treatment.

'How come you let me do that then?' she asked with a hint of provocation.

He looked into her eyes and said in a clear voice, 'I trust you to be serious about me...and that you might see the logic of marriage _at some point_.' Irina thought she saw the hint of a smile creep over his face and she felt a warmth spread over to her from their hand contact which threatened to meld her away. She resisted and gave him a playfully skeptical look.

'I know from observing you,' he continued factually, 'that you are not unreasonable and quite able to logically deduct.' Then he paused and added in a lower more serious tone: 'and I trusted you to act careful and diligent about things Vulcans don't usually disclose to people they aren't married to.'

At that she smirked, 'so you're okay being my unwed boyfriend as long as I don't shout it out?' She started kissing him again, beginning at the mouth and then nibbling down under his chin. She giggled when a moan escaped him.

'If that's the culturally appropriate designation for my relation to a human,' he said gesturing her to stop, 'I respect it for the sake of diplomacy for the time being, but that is not my last word on the subject.'

She smiled, but refrained from saying that she loved him. However, he suddenly started to caress her face with his extended index and middle finger and although she still didn't fully grasp the telepathic connection between them a blissful warmth flooded her and she knew it was coming from him.

'For someone new in the boyfriend department you're doing that very well,' she whispered softly and started to kiss him again.


	20. Chapter 20 - Facing Consequences

**Chapter 20 – Facing Consequences**

The next evening her incoming message alert sounded in the middle of a deep kiss.

She groaned, 'that's probably my family about their visit tomorrow,' and went over to her console.

The call came from her mother. She hastily ordered her hair before activating the screen. Soltek remained where he was, giving her a look that said something along the lines of 'shall I leave?'

A short moment of astonishment dazzled her as she realized he understood her look saying 'no, but stay in the background.'

'Hi mum, hi sweetie!' she said as her mum and her sister appeared on the screen.

'Hi honey!' 'Hi sis!' they greeted.

'So, when can I pick you up from the shuttle bay tomorrow?' Irina asked.

'At 1900,' his mother said, but her tone wasn't fully cheerful for some reason. 'You're father can't come, he has to work, some technical problem has come up and they have to do a complete overhaul of the primary and secondary refinery systems.'

Irina sighed for a moment. 'I'm still happy to you see both of you, tell him I understand.'

'I will,' his mother said. Then Irina heard their door chime. 'Oh, that's Tina,' her mother said, 'she's early!'

'Okay mum,' Irina replied, 'I'll fetch you up at 1900! Which shuttle bay?'

'Oh, I forgot' her mother said, 'I'll text you later, buy honey!' and she hurried to the door.

Olga worked quickly on a padd, 'shuttle bay 6,' she said looking up, 'mum and Tina have started to do low gravity jumping.'

'What?' Irina asked flabbergasted.

'Yeah,' Olga grinned, 'I think they're having a midlife crisis.'

Irina laughed, 'gosh, I hope they don't break their bones.'

'So,' Olga asked still grinning, 'how are things with Soltek?'

'Um...fine,' Irina said and felt blushing. Then she looked at Soltek, who rose up from her couch and walked over to the console sitting next to Irina.

'Soltek,' she said, 'that's my sister, Olga - Olga, that's Soltek.'

'Hi!' Olga beamed cheerfully at him.

'Greetings, Olga Paranov, sister of Irina Paranov,' he said raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, 'I am honored to get acquainted with your family and I respect her, who is your sister, in all her abilities, accomplishments and all her relatives. Live long and prosper'. Irina noticed the green tips on his ears and wondered if Vulcans have strict protocols for introducing family members to a spouse and she had just broken some Vulcan rule by introducing them so casually.

Olga smiled in a way at his formal greeting Irina knew she would throw a fit of laughter once they terminated the call. 'I'm also very honored to finally meet you,' Olga said grinning in delight, 'Irina has told me so much about you.'

At that Irina gave her sister a stern look.

'She has told me what a skilled engineer you are and how she admires your logical abilities,' Olga said.

Soltek looked at Irina obviously not knowing how to react to Olga. Irina put her hand on his shoulder and said, 'Olga is an artist, she paints and draws and has her own workshop on Luna, she also instructs kids and adults.'

Soltek raised his eyebrows, 'interesting, does this artistic talent run in your family?'

'Not really,' Olga said, 'Irina draws and paints sometimes too, but no one else in our family does, our dad has an ore refinery and our mum works in terraforming.

'Which type of pictures do you draw and paint?' Soltek asked both of them curiously.

'Mostly just playing around with colors and abstract shapes to relax,' Irina said smiling, 'I'm not as serious about it as Olga.'

'Some of your work is really original, give yourself some credit,' Olga replied, 'I draw and paint mostly people, a part of it are just portraits people want as a present or memory piece, that's sometimes a bit boring, but I often get requests like that. What I have more fun with is more original stuff, less naturalistic paintings and people in interesting situations or moods, but those are the ones which need more time to find a buyer. And I also have lots of fun with the workshops for kids and adults I've recently started. That's a great diversion to working alone on just one painting for a whole day.'

'That sounds intriguing,' Soltek answered honestly.

'I can show you my atelier, if you visit Luna someday,' Olga replied.

'I would be very honored,' Soltek said.

Irina grinned, happy they seemed to get along in their own way, 'but first I'll show you our artistic creation,' she said to her sister.

'Yeah, I've been looking forward to that!' Olga replied rapidly, 'I suck with any kind of holo controls,' she said looking at Soltek, 'but what Irina has told me about the program sounds terrific...and I don't get that much into space apart from the occasional trip to an exhibition on earth.'

'It's a huge station, there's a lot to see here,' Irina said, 'you'll love it.'

'Can't wait!' Olga replied, 'but I've got to get some dinner now and I've disturbed you two long enough,' she grinned with a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

Irina gave her another stern look. 'See you then, honey.'

'See you,' she replied smiling, 'and Soltek, it is good to get to know you...and you can call me Olga! Bye bye, sweethearts,' she waved and terminated the link.

Irina rolled her eyes and then laughed. Soltek stared at her in some kind of shocked fascination.

'Yeah, that's my sister,' she said having another laugh at his reaction, 'better don't take her too seriously.'

'You have informed your sister, but not your parents...about the situation...between us,' he stated and Irina could tell he was bothered by something.

'I didn't plan to inform Olga, she called me when I was upset and weaseled it out of me,' Irina said carefully, 'I know Vulcans prefer privacy in relationship matter.'

'It is I who is to blame,' Soltek said, 'I should have informed my parents of my wish to become your mate and they should have submitted a formal request to your parents.'

Irina was shocked for a moment at how things were obviously done by Vulcans, but then wondered how to comfort a Vulcan, who was obviously deeply upset by failing to behave according to Vulcan protocols.

She took his hand. 'From what you have told me about your family they would not have given us their blessing,' Irina said softly.

'That is to be assumed,' he stated, 'but as an adult widower I can still inform them of my choice and bring my request directly to your parents.'

'Please don't,' Irina said sharply, 'if anyone informs them, it's me.'

'I will respect your culture's protocols of course,' Soltek said.

'You have a bad conscience about what happened Sunday night,' she said.

'Vulcans don't have a bad conscience, I am simply analyzing my transgressions,' he stated.

'Don't,' she said fiercely, 'it's not logical, what's done is done...and it's also my fault, I wanted you so badly, but I was also very scarred by all those Vulcan rules...so I took advantage of you...while your hormones were acting up.'

He looked at her shocked about this confession, then softly said: 'I'm fully responsible for my own conduct regardless of any...biological circumstances.' He started to caress her face with his outstretched index and middle finger. 'You are correct, it is not logical to dwell on what is done and we will find a new protocol to face the consequences together.'

She hugged him and just wanted to be in his arms for a while, which he seemed to understand because he started caressing her back.

'Soltek,' she whispered, 'you're amazing, you're sure you're a Vulcan and not a Betazoid?'

'There's no reason to insult me,' he said.

After a while he said, 'I will inform my parents about the situation this evening.'

'What will you tell them?' she asked.

'That I have requested koon-ut-so-l'ik of you, that means a proposal to marry you,' he explained, 'and that you are considering my request while you get better acquainted with me which is the protocol for the people of your planet.'

At that point she was on the verge of saying yes to his proposal, but couldn't get out any word because her skin on her face suddenly prickled where she was in contact with him and a wave of joy suddenly flooded her.

'Sounds like a reasonable thing to say,' she babbled light-headed a few seconds later. Soltek suddenly started to kiss her face like crazy nibbling down to her chin and neck, but then he broke away from her panting, 'we have to stay logical...so I don't commit more transgressions.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' she said, quickly caressed his hand and walked over to the replicator wondering what had just happened.

After handing him a cup of Vulcan kiasha tea and nipping on her chai latte, she asked, 'what will your parents do?'

'They will most likely apprise our clan head of the situation and she will call your clan head or your parents, if you don't have a clan head, to inquire about you and then she will either decide to accept you into the family and make a deal with your parents or she will shun me from the family like she did with my aunt,' he stated without pause.

Irina spit part of the tea on her couch. 'Your clan head will call my parents?!'

'That is most likely,' Soltek replied.

'Oh my god, please let me warn them before you inform your parents...' she said.

'That is most wise,' he replied, 'however we should not wait long because my parents have already made inquiries about my situation 3 days and 21.4 hours ago.'

'That was when you hit your console,' she asked.

'Affirmative,' he said in a low voice and a blush rose to his cheeks.

'I'll call them in two hours when dad's home and mum's likely back from bouncing up and down the surface,' she said wondering how to break this kind of news ('mum, dad, I've incited an interspecies conflict between a Vulcan clan and our family because I've seduced their son...'?!).

'Then I will inform my parents at the same time,' Soltek said neutrally like they were going over some mission plan.

'Could you please be present, so I can introduce you to my parents?' she asked in a tone which clearly told he wasn't to say no.

'Of course,' he said, 'I am not familiar with the human protocols...regarding a situation like this...you have to explain them to me.'

'Don't worry, that's not complicated, my sister probably didn't even notice any difference from a human guy except the ears,' she said smiling.

'Irina, you are not telling the truth,' he said gravely.

'Oh gosh,' she said, 'I'm sorry, she's probably laughing her ass off about your formal greeting, but that doesn't matter...and I think I have to teach you the difference between lying and humor...but that can wait.'

She was glad he seemed to accept that for the time being and reminded herself to be more careful about saying things different from what she was thinking because he seemed to take that very seriously.

'How is an introduction to the parents of a potential mate conducted among humans?' he asked.

'First,' she said, 'you're not my potential mate, you are my mate and they have to accept you.'

She realized she had said something quite significant to him because his eyes glazed over for a second.

'They might be skeptical about you,' she went on explaining, 'but the worst they could do about it is nag me with questions if you're really good for me and if I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, yadayada, but in the end it's my decision and they will respect that even if they don't understand...and my sister already likes you and she can have quite a grip on them...so they'll not stand between us if they realize we're serious.'

'Fascinating,' he said, 'what is expected of me?'

'Just say hello, but without the formal speech you gave to my sister, answer their questions and...convince them somehow that you really care about me,' she said.

'That is no problem, I can provide them with many logical arguments on my ability to care for you,' he said.

'No, that's not necessary,' she said slightly alarmed, 'they don't have any experiences with Vulcan logic, it's enough if you just hold my hand while we talk to them.'

He looked at her barely disguising his shock and blushed violently.

'Okay, no hand-holding in front of my parents...just be yourself,' she said remembering the improperness of skin contact between unwed people.

'I'm always myself,' he answered.

She smiled at him.

'I have one question about your sister,' Soltek said.

'No problem,' Irina replied.

'What is the significance for humans to dye their hair green?' he asked seriously.


	21. Chapter 21 - Introductions

**Thanks for the reviews!**

** Bewildered: loooool, don't give them bad ideas, his parents will probably get heart attacks!  
**

** Jamille Shane: I'm happy to hear this story has some thrilling moments. :)**

** IrishBug74: Thanks!**

** Loretta Jean: Cool to hear the story is gripping. :) I also love to read a story through to the end in one go if that's possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Introductions**

Two hours later Irina moved her comm unit over to the couch and sat down. Soltek was waiting in his quarters while she would first talk to her parents alone. She had warned him that her parents had nearly no experiences with non-humans and might have some concerns and questions about her being involved with a Vulcan... She drew a calming breath and opened a channel to them. Her mother appeared on the screen after a few seconds.

'Hi mum!' Irina greeted.

'Hi honey!' her mum greeted back, 'is there any problem with tomorrow?'

'No,' Irina answered, 'everything's fine...there's just something important I want to tell you and dad...'

Her mother's face became serious and she said, 'I'll fetch him.'

After a few moments of waiting Irina heard approaching footsteps over the comm and her mother returned with her father in tow.

'Hi honey,' her father greeted, he looked slightly tired and his voice sounded like he expected bad news.

'Hi dad,' she replied and found it difficult to remember the wording she had put together for the last two hours.

'Um,' she began, 'since I've come to this station...I've got to know somebody...I want to introduce him to you...' she stuttered.

The face of her mother brightened, 'oh, honey, that's wonderful!'

Her dad looked surprised, then said, 'that's good news, Irina, and I'm sorry I can't make it to your station tomorrow, but I'd like to get to know this young man nevertheless.'

'You will in a few minutes,' Irina said, 'he's waiting to introduce himself to you, I'll call him in a few minutes, but there's something I want to tell you beforehand...so you won't be too surprised when you see him,' she smiled nervously while searching for words. Her mother's eyes went wide while her father frowned. Just when Irina wanted to go on she heard muffled giggling in the background. Her parents turned around and she heard Olga mumble 'oh, sorry,' and footsteps leaving the room followed by loud laughter and then the swoosh of a closing door.

Irina sighed, 'doesn't she have her own home now?'

'She was helping with the attic,' her mother said.

'You were just about to tell us something about your new boyfriend,' her father said sternly.

'Yes, um,' Irina replied, 'you know that many people in Starfleet aren't human...' She paused because she saw how her father's face fell slightly while her mother looked concentrated in anticipation.

'So...what is he?' her father asked frowning.

'He's from Vulcan,' Irina answered curtly.

Her father frowned again, her mother looked confused.

'Honey,' her mother said slightly concerned, 'didn't you hate them when you were on the Asteria all those years?'

'Yes,' Irina replied, 'but I've got to know Soltek very well...and things aren't the same as on the Asteria.'

'Vulcans are the ones with the pointed ears?' her father asked still frowning.

'Yes,' Irina replied curtly suppressing a smug comment about her father's limited knowledge of alien cultures.

'Aren't those pretty cold-blooded and only interested in science?' he asked confused.

'Well dad,' she answered keeping her exasperation in check, 'they don't show their feelings in public like humans do, but they have feelings, it's just a different behavioral code.'

'Hmm...' her dad answered giving it some thought, but his look remained skeptical. 'What is this Vulcan doing for a job?' he asked.

'Soltek's an engineer in Starfleet and he has the same rank as me,' Irina answered.

'Hmm, an engineer...' her dad said with a hint of approval.

'He works in holo programming on the same astrometrics project as myself, that's how we met,' she said.

That seemed to satisfy him for the moment.

'Irina,' her mother said, 'as long as you are happy with him, you'll have our full support no matter what planet he is from.'

'Thanks, I know,' Irina said not fully trusting the peace yet, but it was a start. 'I just thought I'd warn you before you get a shock when I suddenly appear with an alien on the screen...you know there are some things a bit different about him one has to get used to,' she added carefully.

'I think it is important that you explain us those differences,' her father said, 'because any parent would be concerned about their daughter dating someone from another species...I don't mean to discriminate anyone, but it's not a secret that some species don't fit together very well.'

'Of course,' Irina said, 'but there's no need to be concerned, there have been some human-Vulcan couples before.'

'Can you tell us something about what he's like?' her mother asked.

Irina smiled, 'he's quite curious and open-minded, but you know that Vulcans are very private about their feelings, so...when you talk to him please don't be surprised when he doesn't smile at you and please don't ask him questions which are too personal, he won't talk about his feelings.'

'Okay,' his mother said frowning,'don't you worry about us...will I also meet him tomorrow?'

'Yes, of course,' Irina said, 'um, and mum, please don't hug him or shake his hand tomorrow, Vulcans don't do this.'

'I'll try to remember,' she said, 'you just speak out, if there's a misunderstanding, yes? You know I'm not used to aliens.'

'Yes, mum, of course,' Irina said with a glad smile.

'Do you also teach him human customs?' her father asked.

'He knows human customs, dad,' Irina said slightly annoyed, 'he went to Starfleet Academy.'

'Didn't he learn a handshake there?' her father said skeptical.

'He did,' Irina replied, 'but Vulcans don't like it, they are touch-telepaths.'

'What does that mean?' her mother asked confused.

'If you shake his hand, he can read your mind,' Irina said in the hope that would settle the handshake-argument.

They both looked shocked and then turned to look at each other.

'Does that mean he can't read my mind as long as I don't touch him in any way?' her mother asked clearly uncomfortable about the whole thing.

'Yes, that's roughly how it works,' Irina said regretting she had started the subject at all, 'please don't worry about this, mum, he doesn't even want to read your mind...I just told you this so you would understand why he doesn't like handshakes.'

'It's okay, sweetie,' her mother said, 'I don't mind if he doesn't want to shake my hand...you know, the Chinese don't shake hands either, it's no problem.'

'I'm glad you understand, mum,' Irina replied patiently.

'Do they do some kind of bow when they greet each other?' her mother asked.

'No, mum, they have a hand gesture, but you don't have to learn it, just say hi without doing anything,' Irina said wanting to get this over with.

'Okay,' her mother said.

'You said, he wants to introduce himself to us?' her father reminded her.

'Yeah, I'll call him now and he'll be there in a minute,' she said and tapped her comm badge.

* * *

'Mum, dad,' Irina said when Soltek had sat next to her on the couch, 'this is Soltek – Soltek, that's my mum and my dad.'

'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Paranov,' Soltek said, 'I'm honored to make your acquaintance.'

Irina smiled glad he didn't launch into a large speech.

'Hello,' they greeted back. 'Please call us Lina and Juri,' her mother added smiling.

'I'm honored, Lina and Juri,' Soltek replied politely.

Irina linked her arm with his, but avoided skin contact.

'Irina tells us you work as an engineer?' her father asked.

'That is correct,' Soltek replied and explained what he was doing which turned into a lengthly technical conversation with her father, who in turn went on and on about details of his ore refinery.

Irina and her mother looked at each other glad that the men seemed to get along, but slightly bored. Then Soltek started to ask her mother about her terraforming work and they all seemed to be at ease chatting about what they do.

Irina didn't want to head towards the difficult topic, but couldn't wait any longer, because she wanted to get it over with.

'Um, mum, dad, there's some problem we need to discuss,' Irina said and immediately got their full attention.

'Soltek's parents don't have much experience with humans and they might call you,' Irina said.

'Sure,' her mother answered, 'I'd be happy to get to know your parents,' she said turning to Soltek with a warm smile.

'Unfortunately they might be not very forthcoming to you,' Soltek said, 'my parents will likely disapprove of...the relationship between your daughter and me.'

'Oh,' her mother said slightly shocked and her father frowned.

'Um...you see...,' Irina said, 'in the more traditional families on Vulcan people don't just choose partners for themselves because the parents or clan heads arrange things...so his parents might be pissed that...we took matters in our own hands without their blessing.'

Now Irina's parents looked at them in disbelief.

'Honey, what are you saying?' her mother asked flabbergasted.

'Soltek's parents or his clan head might call you to ask some questions about me...and they might be quite skeptical about me and you and the whole thing,' Irina explained.

'Relax Irina,' her father said, 'don't you trust us? We didn't go to Starfleet Academy, but we're smart enough to talk to some Vulcans.'

'That's not the question, dad, I simply had to warn you about them so you know what to expect...,' Irina started to explain.

'Soltek,' her mother interjected, 'are you alright?'

At that Irina turned to Soltek and saw that he was blushing violently.

'I am alright...Lina, thank you for your concern,' he mumbled.

'Are you sure? You look totally green! You better lie down!' her mother said.

'Mum, his blood is green!' Irina said slightly annoyed.

'Oh,' his mother said, 'you're right, but don't snap at me like that,' then she turned back to Soltek, 'so...if your blood is green...that means you're just blushing?'

'Mum, please let's get back to the topic,' Irina said sharply.

'Irina,' her father said, 'I don't understand why you are so worked up about this, what could his parents do if they don't like you?'

'I just wanted to warn you about them so you won't be caught off guard when they call you and ask questions,' Irina continued her explanation, 'and it's very possible that they are against our relationship and will break contact with Soltek and disinherit him, because his clan head has done so previously with his aunt for marrying a Romulan.'

Their eyes widened as the message finally sank in.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Irina's mother said to Soltek.

'But honey,' her father said, 'we're not Romulans, we're as much citizens of the Federation as any Vulcans.'

'I hope that's a mitigating factor, dad,' she said, 'but don't count on it.'

'How can we help?' her mother asked.

'I'd be very happy if you can just try to be diplomatic when they should call you and answer their questions, but remain as calm as possible regardless of what they say,' Irina asked them politely, 'they might have some prejudices about humans and think that we are overly emotional and I'd be very thankful if you would just act as coolly as possible.'

'Don't worry, honey,' her mother said.

Her dad chuckled, 'relax, Irina, we'll put up our best poker faces.'

Irina smiled, 'that's exactly what I was hoping for, you're wonderful!'

'I'm very grateful, Juri and Lina,' Soltek said still blushing, 'I sincerely hope this matter is not too much of an inconvenience to you.'

'No, not at all!' her mother said, 'and I look forward to see you two tomorrow!'

After they had said their good-byes Irina turned to Soltek, 'thanks goodness, that went well! I'm sure they like you!' She gave him a short kiss on the mouth and leaned her forehead against his.

He put his arms around her and said I a soft voice, 'I'm also pleased that they have accepted me.'

'Now we _only_ have to call your parents,' she sighed.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Vulcan Code of Behavior

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**I'm also happy some of you like Olga, you'll see more of her occasionally in later chapters. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Vulcan Code of Behavior**

'So you haven't been in contact since the day you smashed your console,' Irina asked Soltek while they both were sitting on her couch.

'I've sent them a text message apologizing for my behavior, informing them about my health and concluded that there was no need to come to Vulcan and they responded that they wanted to talk to me verbally,' Soltek answered.

'Good,' Irina said relieved, 'at least they don't think you've gone insane then.'

'It is unlikely that they would draw that conclusion, although my behavior must have been quite alarming,' he replied.

'What exactly would they conclude?' Irina asked.

'We can only speculate,' Soltek answered slightly reluctant, 'but they might have concluded that my emotional control had failed because...there was a neuro-chemical imbalance in my brain.'

'You mean that you had the pon farr...can this happen prematurely?' Irina asked curious.

Soltek frowned, 'I don't have enough medical expertise to validate that hypothesis...but my telepathy teachers have warned against initiating any form of telepathic contact to someone there was...an attraction to. They said it is difficult to control and could severely compromise our mental equilibrium if we lost control during the telepathic contact.'

'No skin contact between the unwed...I get it,' Irina said, 'so that's the reason behind all those restrictions.'

'Possibly,' Soltek said, 'I didn't draw that conclusion when I was studying telepathy so I didn't ask about the implications.'

Irina chuckled.

'I don't see the cause for humor,' Soltek said.

'When I first went to see Dr. Lark she said something about sex education on Vulcan not being very thorough,' Irina said smiling.

Soltek raised both his eyebrows, 'that is a very human statement, I assure you Vulcans are...informed sufficiently.'

'Of course no one needs sex education if you just be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself,' Irina teased grinning widely.

Soltek blushed violently.

Irina regretted to have rubbed it in although it was incredulously cute to watch an adult Vulcan engineer blush like an adolescent school boy, who had been caught looking at a girl.

She went over to the replicator to give him some time and got herself a glass of water.

'Maybe we should get it over with now,' Irina said, 'what time is it on Vulcan?'

'1800,' Soltek answered, 'my parents will be at home.'

'Should I come with you?' she asked.

'I will call them alone first and then call you to introduce you,' he answered.

'Okay,' she said and gave him a short kiss on the cheek as he stood up to leave for his quarters, 'good luck!'

Then she sat down on her couch and waited nervously.

* * *

'Greetings, my parents,' Soltek said neutrally as his mother and father appeared on the screen.

'Greetings, our son,' they greeted back and he wondered if he spotted concerned anticipation in their faces.

'I ask forgiveness for not responding earlier to your wish to communicate verbally,' Soltek said.

They watched him intently, possibly trying to determine if he still showed signs of the fever.

'Since our last verbal communication got interrupted we want to inquire if you have changed your decision regarding T'Linck,' his father said.

'I haven't,' Soltek said as neutrally as possible, 'because I have found a prospective mate and have decided to pursue a bond with her because such a bond would have many logical advantages over a bond with T'Linck.'

'Please explain who this woman is and why you choose her over the woman your clan head has selected for you,' his father said tonelessly.

'Her name is Irina Paranov and she is a science officer working in the field of astronomy with the rank of Lieutenant. Since she is also in Starfleet we have a higher chance of living together permanently which would be an advantage over choosing T'Linck, who lives on Vulcan and is not enlisted in Starfleet,' Soltek said without a pause or even blinking.

'This woman is human?' his mother asked.

'Affirmative,' Soltek said, 'but she has served with many Vulcans and is very familiar with our culture.'

'Son,' his mother said carefully, 'you must be aware that she most likely will die approximately 113.8757 years before you because humans have a shorter life-span.'

'I am aware of this,' Soltek said.

'You must also be aware that your clan head may not come to the same conclusions as you do, she may forbid you to marry this human woman,' his father said.

'I know,' Soltek answered, 'I'm prepared to deal with the consequences should that be the case.'

His parents looked shocked for a second, then they quickly looked at each other and Soltek could tell they were talking over their bond.

'Have you informed this human woman of your considerations to become her mate?' his mother asked.

'Affirmative,' Soltek answered, 'it is customary for humans to go through a period of familiarizing oneself with a prospective mate before accepting a proposal...and we have agreed to conduct this process.'

They again raised their eyebrows and his father frowned before replying: 'Son, since you are still young I must warn you to guard your logical equilibrium very well and keep to Vulcan rules of behavior among those emotional off-worlders.'

Soltek wasn't sure he would find the right way to respond to this. 'Father, I am careful,' he said, trying his best to keep his voice steady and not show any emotions, 'but you have to be aware that in interactions between different species it is imperative to compromise between different codes of behavior.'

'Son,' his father asked sternly, 'what does this period of familiarizing with a prospective mate contain for humans?'

Soltek knew his father was about to find the weak spot about the _situation_ between Irina and himself and he became painfully aware that he was blushing. 'Introduction to the families and friends of each other,' he answered, 'talking about each other's viewpoints on life planning, improving communication between each other, familiarizing oneself with each other's requirements for a mate, spending time together to evaluate compatibility.'

His parents frowned, then they looked at each other and obviously talked over their bond again.

'I see,' his father said, 'it is certainly logical to respect the customs of other cultures, but it is not logical to do this to the extend of sacrificing your own culture. Some compromises are within the limits of diplomacy...but there are _certain lines _we have to insist on,' his father added with an emphasis.

'Son,' his mother said, 'if this woman is so important to you we will talk with your clan head and we give you permission to familiarize yourself with her, but we have to insist on proper Vulcan conduct while you do this...we know humans have not the same ethics and sincerity about bonding as Vulcans have and we warn you to guard yourself against their emotional behavior.'

'We know some of their familiarizing rituals require some distasteful forms of...physical contact and we forbid you to indulge in them before we are convinced this earth woman is compatible with you and you are officially bonded,' his father said sternly and Soltek noticed his father was slightly blushing, but was too busy trying to control the burning knot of shame and guilt which seemed to painfully contract his stomach.

'I have to inform you,' Soltek stuttered, 'that we have already negotiated to include some human customs in our period of familiarization.'

His parents didn't even try to hide their shock this time.

'What are you saying?!' his mother nearly hissed.

'There has been...physical contact,' Soltek said tonelessly, unable to look into their eyes.

After a pause his father spoke up and he didn't hide his anger very well: 'Soltek, you have severely disappointed us, we cannot allow you to have further contact with this human for the time being. We will discuss how to deal with this situation and then call you.'

* * *

Irina had a bad feeling about this while waiting, then finally she got the call from Soltek.

'I have informed my parents, but they wish to take some time for meditation and counsel and don't require to make your acquaintance until then' he said.

'They took the news badly then?' Irina asked concerned.

'I have to meditate before I am able to report,' Soltek said tonelessly.

'Damm!' Irina muttered after he had terminated the call.


	23. Chapter 23 - Telepathy

**Thanks for the reviews, it's good to read Soltek has provided some cause for exasperation with his Vulcan quirks. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Telepathy**

After an hour of meditation Soltek had walked to Irina's quarters and told her what had transpired between him and his parents.

'Couldn't you just have told them we familiarize by playing Kal'toh?' she asked with a sigh.

'Irina, I do not lie to my parents,' he replied.

'Then what about leaving out the part about us having _premarital skin contact_?' she asked.

'A lie of omission is still a lie,' he said unwilling to give in to this line of argument.

'Did you tell them we had sex?!' she asked in exasperation.

'No, but the possibility of..._mating_ was included in my admission to physical contact and they didn't inquire about the..._nature_ of the physical contact,' he replied ignoring the blush rising to his face.

'I'm glad about that,' Irina said, 'they probably didn't want to know, because they already suspected after the show with the console and then seeing you all calm again four days later...'.

'Not necessarily,' Soltek said, 'I could have resolved my chemical imbalance through meditation.'

'Sure,' Irina replied, but Soltek raised an eyebrow because he sensed Irina had thought something different about the subject than what she had just told him, but he concluded she wasn't lying, but expressing humorous irony.

She chuckled at his reaction. 'You don't know how cute you are,' she said and grabbed his face with both her hands to kiss him.

'I can sense...your reaction,' he panted while responding to her kisses. She realized things were getting heated when she was suddenly lying on the couch with him over her kissing and half-biting down her neck.

* * *

The next morning she awoke snuggled against him.

'Good morning,' he said softly.

She yawned and returned the greeting giving him a kiss.

When they had showered they sat down in Irina's living area eating breakfast. They would only have a short shift in the afternoon to attend the weekly team meeting because Glenn had told them to get at least 6 hours off for all their overtime work lately. They had an appointment with Dr. Lark to check if there were any incompatibility signs in their brains, but they still had 2 hours till then.

'You know,' Irina said after her gulping down the last bit of her croissant, 'after my talk with Dr. Lark I was kinda afraid it would only be once every 7 years.'

Soltek swallowed down what he was eating then hesitantly said: 'it usually is.'

When he saw her look he added, 'between Vulcans...as you are human it is logical to assume things will be slightly different.'

She suppressed a grin, 'so what was that yesterday?'

'What do you inquire specifically?' he asked neutrally his ears betrayed him by turning a shade of green.

'Things happened quite quickly, are you sure your hormones are back to normal?' she teased.

He frowned confused, obviously thinking, then said in a serious tone: 'I don't know, my readings were normal when Dr. Lark checked me on Monday.'

'I was just curious and teasing you,' she said caressing his arm, 'I'm not complaining.'

He still frowned, obviously concerned about his behavior. 'Things like this didn't happen in my last bond.'

At that Irina raised her eyebrows and then said carefully, 'it sounds like some things weren't working well in your last relationship.'

'We accomplished what we had to,' he stated confused.

'Um, yeah, but I'm glad there's more between us,' Irina said taking his hand.

'I'm also very satisfied with you,' he said sincerely looking deeply into her eyes, 'but I still have a duty to observe my behavior for lapses in logic...this doesn't mean however that I would neglect to satisfy your needs.'

Irina looked at him and held his hand with both of hers. She still wondered what had aroused him so quickly yesterday, but she didn't dare to tell him how much she liked that passionate side, because he would likely just blush even more and not be up for that kind of talk. Then she saw his cheeks flush nevertheless and suddenly realized that he must have read her mind again. She released his hand.

'Did you just read my thoughts?' she asked startled.

He nodded frowning at her reaction.

'This telepathic stuff takes some time to get used to,' she said.

'I can teach you how to not transmit your thoughts uncontrolled over the bond,' he said.

'That would be great,' she said, 'it's kinda weird that I can't keep some things for myself. Not that I mean to keep secrets from you, it's just a bit scary to have someone kinda listening to all my thoughts...although I trust you of course.'

'I understand,' he replied, 'a Vulcan woman wouldn't transmit thoughts randomly either, so you don't have to explain. You are not used to telepathy and you have to learn how to use it.'

'Oh,' she said in a breath of relief, 'I'm glad you understand.'

'Once you have learned to receive my thoughts you will also need to learn how to shield yourself against me, so you don't get distracted in inconvenient moments like an emergency situation on duty.'

'Oh, that makes sense,' she replied, 'it must also be a bit distracting to you if I randomly transmit stuff.'

'In inconvenient moments it is,' he admitted, 'but I wouldn't trade your thoughts against anything.'

She smiled, then she looked at him thinking, 'Soltek,' she said giving him a mischievous grin, 'if I'm thinking something..._dirty_...does that affect you?'

He gave her an astonished look. 'I don't know,' he said hesitantly, 'that is a question I have never been asked.'

She grinned and concentrated.

Something crashed to the floor as he knocked over half the table.

* * *

They entered sickbay. There were no other patients at the moment and they saw three doctors sitting at various consoles filing reports or reviewing data. One doctor was an old human female with long gray hair sitting in the office Irina had had her talk with Dr. Lark in. There was a Vulcan male working on one of the consoles next to a bio bed and in the left wing of sickbay they spotted Dr. Lark who was just getting up from a console and walking towards them with a smile.

'Hello Lt. Paranov and Lt. Soltek, how are you?' she greeted them obviously happy to see them.

'Fine, thanks,' Irina said.

'We are well, thank you,' Soltek replied.

When they both sat down on the bio bed they saw that the Vulcan doctor had gone to the office and they were completely alone with Dr. Lark. The doctor first scanned Soltek and then Irina and said their readings were fine, no signs of any problem.

'Do you still get any head aches?' she asked Irina.

'No, I haven't had any since two days or so now,' Irina replied.

'Have you tried the exercises?' the doctor asked.

'Yes,' they both replied, 'they worked,' Irina added.

'How good is the connection when you're not consciously trying?' Dr. Lark asked.

'I am very well connected,' Soltek said.

'I'm still trying to figure it out,' Irina replied, 'he seems to hear every word I'm thinking, but I don't get a thing from him except for those exercises.'

'Thoughts are more difficult to receive. Don't forget that,' the doctor said, 'Lt. Soltek is also trained in telepathy while you are not. - Do you receive any other impressions from him apart from the exercises? Anything at all?'

'Sometimes I think I do, but I'm never sure what it is. It sometimes feels like some kind of warmth is spreading over from him to me,' Irina said.

'Hmm...,' Dr. Lark said, 'that sounds like you're receiving impressions, but can't interpret them yet...do you sometimes have the feeling that you can tell his proximity to you without looking?'

Irina frowned, 'I don't know.'

'Let's try it out,' Dr. Lark said, 'Lt. Soltek, could you please go to the other end of the room?'

'Yes,' Soltek said and walked away from them.

Dr. Lark scanned Irina. 'Now slowly walk towards us,' she called out to Soltek.

Irina concentrated while Soltek was slowly approaching them and smiled, 'I think I feel something, it's like the room is getting warmer.'

'The scanner is also registering reactions in your brain usual for this kind of telepathic contact,' Dr. Lark said happily, 'so there's definitely a bond...It's still a bit early to tell if there's some problem with the bond or if you're simply too inexperienced with telepathy to use it...but since your bond hasn't been created by an experienced healer, I'd suggest we take a closer look at it so we're not in the dark for another week without any progress.'

'What do you mean by taking a closer look at it?' Irina asked frowning.

'My husband is a specialist in telepathic healing and neurology,' she gestured to the Vulcan sitting in the office, 'he can do a mind meld and look at your bond in a way my instruments can't.'

Irina looked at Soltek, who seemed to think about it.

'Has something like this happened before?' Irina asked insecure.

Dr. Lark chuckled slightly, 'of course...there's a lot of things that can go wrong in a bond and if a couple decides it is important enough to see a healer about it whatever the issue is can often be corrected. If it's not an organic problem, it's often just like some communication issue, some things they are doing or not doing without realizing it. For example if someone is sending something the other isn't expecting to receive it can be lost.'

Irina nodded in understanding and looked at Soltek. He was slightly blushing, but nodded his agreement.

Dr. Lark looked at both of them. 'I know it's a bit odd to have someone else poke around in your mind, but he'll not search for any deep seated personal secrets, he'll just look at how you two sense each other...and checking a bond is routine work on Vulcan. It's also a recommended part of physicals although in Starfleet it's often neglected because there isn't a Vulcan healer on every ship.'

Both of them nodded and Dr. Lark walked over to the office and talked for a short time with the Vulcan doctor. Then both of them approached Irina and Soltek. The Vulcan doctor looked somewhat older than Soltek. He was very tall, had a chocolate-brown skin tone and smooth jet-black hair.

'I'm Dr. Hedak,' he introduced himself, 'Dr. Lark has informed me of your situation and if you give your consent I will perform a mind meld on both of you to perceive your bond. Then I will inform you about my findings and possibly give you some suggestions on how to adjust your telepathic connection.' His voice sounded patient and professional.

'I give my consent,' Soltek said.

'I'm okay with it, too,' Irina said.

Dr. Hedak pulled up a chair to sit in front of them.

'I'll monitor you for safety,' Dr. Lark said, putting cortical monitors on all three of them.

Dr. Hedak waited till his wife was done and then looked at Irina and Soltek. 'Before we begin relax yourself,' he said softly, 'imagine a place where you are safe and comfortable. Concentrate on what this place looks like, inhale its scent and listen to its sounds.' He paused and Irina saw herself at the beach in San Francisco, the wind caressing her face, the sun warming her, she could smell the fresh salty air and heard the calming sound of the waves gently washing to the shore.

'I will now make telepathic contact, don't be alarmed,' Dr. Hedak said softly and Irina felt warm finger tips settling on the right side of her face. It felt like the doctor was suddenly sitting next to her on the beach, it was a bit startling at first, but he radiated such a calm patience that she grew accustomed to his presence.

'Very good,' he said, 'now you become aware of your comm badge and the possibility to contact your bond-mate. You are thinking about where you want to meet.'

Irina remembered the day on the holodeck when they had their first official 'date'. She wanted to tap her comm badge, but before she could do so she was already there and Soltek was facing her only half a meter apart.

'Hi!' she said smiling widely and was about to kiss him, but felt he was uncomfortable about something. She suddenly remembered that the doctor was still watching them and when she looked out she saw him standing maybe 20 meters away from them. She suddenly felt a small flash of amusement coming from the doctor, but then it was gone very quickly.

After a pause she saw the doctor tap his comm badge. 'When you are ready return to sickbay,' his voice sounded over the comm channel. And then he beamed out. Irina took a breath and opened her eyes.

The doctor looked at them checking if they had fully come back yet and waited for a moment, then he said, 'your bond is well established, but there are some communication patterns I want to discuss with you.'

'We can have some tea in the office,' Dr. Lark said while she collected the cortical monitors. They slowly stood up and followed, still feeling somewhat queasy like they've just had a nap. Dr. Lark entered the office first and asked the other female doctor to give them some privacy. The older woman left and went over to the other end of sickbay sorting instruments.

Dr. Lark asked for their choices of beverages and when everybody had a mug, Dr. Hedak took a sip and set down his mug, looking at them.

'Lt. Soltek,' he said slowly looking at Soltek, 'you shield your own thoughts very well, but I have the impression your bond-mate would be able to process more information from you if you decide to lower your shields.'

Soltek frowned thinking about what the doctor was saying, then he looked questioningly at Irina.

She was about to take his hand, but quickly reminded herself that they were in public. 'I'd be happy if I could feel you better,' she said, not voicing that she felt slightly annoyed at him for reading her like a book, but shielding himself.

'Lt. Paranov,' the doctor said, 'I had the impression that you miss some information Lt. Soltek is sending to you.'

'Oh?' Irina said surprised.

'Vulcans express themselves more subtle in some areas,' the doctor said, 'you might receive more information via your bond if you pay more attention to what Lt. Soltek is sending to you. You seem to only pay attention to what you expect and miss all the other information. This is a mistake which occurs very often in people unexperienced with telepathy. If you expect to receive more information you will become much more aware of the information you are already receiving.'

Irina frowned slightly, but nodded. 'I often don't know if something I'm feeling or thinking is from him, from me or just the way I expect him to react.'

'That is also very common for people with little experience in telepathy,' Dr. Hedak said politely, 'you can learn to discern Lt. Soltek's presence from your own thoughts and expectations.'

Irina nodded, looking curious at the doctor.

'There's a very simple exercise,' he continued, 'sit approximately half a meter apart from each other, don't touch, but imagine to meet at a familiar place you've agreed upon beforehand and touch in your imagination. Concentrate on what the other looks, smells and feels like, this will give you cues on how to recognize each other's presence when you receive telepathic information from each other.'

'Sounds simple enough,' Irina said thoughtful and looked at Soltek, who was blushing, probably because of the part about 'touch in your imagination'. Dr. Hedak seemed to ignore it with professional neutrality however.

'Thank you, doctor,' Soltek said nodding at Dr. Hedak and Dr. Lark.

'We're here to serve,' they both said in Vulcan.

'Thanks,' Irina said with a smile.

'Don't hesitate to contact us if you have any questions,' Dr. Lark said warmly putting her hand on Irina's arm.

'I will,' Irina replied.

* * *

'Cute couple,' Dr. Lark said via their bond after their patients were gone.

'Remind you of anyone you know?' Dr. Hedak replied with the hint of a smile.

'Yeah, now you say it there's something in the back of my head that seems familiar, but I can't quite remember what it was,' she said with a mischievous grin and gave her husband a tiny slap on one of his buttocks when she left the office.

He raised an eyebrow, took a quick glance to the other doctor, who was still busy with sorting instruments and hadn't seen a thing, then he sat down in front of a console returning to his files.


	24. Chapter 24 - Family Meetings

**Thank you all for your reviews! They really keep me motivated to write, though I'm a bit slow due to rl-business at the moment.**

** Ahlysha: Those are interesting questions and you inspired me to write more about telepathy. There isn't that much in this chapter, but I'll build in more gradually...**

** Jamille Shane: hehe, indeed...the doctors aren't in this chapter, but I'll find some ocassions to bring them back later on...**

** IrishBug74, Loretta Jean & Cassie: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Family Meetings**

Irina felt a mixture of joy and apprehension when she went to landing pad 6 to fetch her mother and sister. The place was crowded with people carrying big bags waiting for their flight to earth. It was always like this on Friday evenings, many of the station's personnel spend their weekends on earth. Some even shuttle daily between earth and Jupiter station.

Irina looked at the screen every minute or so and after a few minutes of waiting she saw the column for landing pad 6 switch from 'approaching' to 'landing'. After another couple of minutes the doors opened and a few people walked onto the station. Irina instantly spotted them. Olga stood out in her colorful clothing in combination with her green dyed hair while her mother was wearing the usual outdoor outfit of mostly olive green and the type of boots she would need on the surface of a harsh planet, but not on a space station. They both looked happy and healthy and pulled Irina in a tight hug.

'Where's Soltek?' Olga asked smiling.

'He'll join us at dinner,' Irina replied, 'but first I'll show you your guest quarters.'

'How did the talk with his parents go?' her mother asked concerned while they walked along the corridors.

'Not well,' Irina said, 'but they haven't decided yet if they will disinherit him or something. Have they called you?'

'No,' Irina's mother said frowning, 'but we'll do our best if they do.'

'Thanks, mum,' Irina said truly grateful that her mother cared about Soltek's situation and put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Dinner with Soltek and half of Irina's family went reasonably well. Olga seemed to have taken a liking for Soltek, at least because she could confuse him easily with 'illogical' human phrases. She got a lot of fun out of him. Olga also started to tease him with uncomfortable questions when she realized with delight how easily he could be made to blush, but Irina kicked her under the table.

This didn't get unnoticed by Soltek, who looked slightly shocked at Irina. Irina remembered that Soltek could pick up her thoughts and imagined tapping her comm badge to talk to him like the Vulcan doctor had instructed them in sickbay. 'She's just being a brat and trying to tease you, she does it with me all the time,' she told him in her imagination.

The way he looked at her Irina could tell he had gotten the message. She grinned, this was great, like having a secret comm channel nobody knew about...

'Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop and needs a little kick in the ass,' Irina said over their bond smiling slightly, 'but the way we behave is normal for human siblings, don't be disturbed by it'.

When she turned back to look at her mother and sister they were both watching them, but quickly diverted their attention back to their plates, her mother was repressing a chuckle while Olga giggled. Soltek and Irina had obviously put up quite a cute enamored-couple-display from her mother's and sister's point of view.

Irina decided to keep this telepathic-bond thing to themselves for the time being. At least until she had figured it out enough for herself and Soltek was okay to talk about it. - _Well, that might take a while_, Irina mused, he was still slightly worked up about their premarital activities...

They talked a lot about life on the moon and Soltek answered all their questions about Vulcan culture. Then they went over to explain life and work on Jupiter station and making plans on how to spend the weekend together.

The evening was over much more quickly than Irina would have thought and she walked with Soltek to his quarters because she wanted to spend some time alone with him before going to sleep.

* * *

'That went well enough,' Irina said after the door of Soltek's quarters closed behind them.

'Your mother and sister are quite...unique,' Soltek said diplomatically.

'I think they would say the same about you,' Irina replied with a smile and leaned forward to give him a short kiss on the mouth.

He looked at her while she put her hands around his waist. 'You want to try the exercise the doctor has suggested this morning' he stated.

She smiled, 'you're getting quite good in reading my mind,' she started giving him a deep kiss.

'The exercise doesn't require physical touch,' Soltek said after taking a breath.

'Okay,' she said patting him playfully on the chest and pulling away.

They both settled down on the floor on his meditation mat facing each other.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

She nodded and they both closed their eyes. After a moment she gasped, 'I feel you!'

'Stay concentrated,' he said calmly, 'what do you perceive from me?'

A smile spread over her face and she giggled, 'you're caressing my fingers.' Then she concentrated.

Now Soltek gasped and started to take deep breaths.

'Do you feel what I'm doing?' Irina asked smiling.

'Ha, olau nash-veh,' Soltek nearly moaned.

Irina giggled, 'I'm starting to learn Vulcan.'

The exercise was interrupted when Soltek was over her and started to plant kisses under her ear trailing down her neck.

* * *

She was on Vulcan again, but this time she was caught in the middle of a sandstorm and she could barely see where she was going. Fortunately the sand didn't get into her eyes, because she was wearing a helmet. She heard Soltek call her name, but she couldn't see him and had no sense of direction because his call echoed oddly in her helmet. She couldn't tell from where he was calling or how far he was away.

'Soltek!' she called back, 'where are you?'.

'I'm here!' he answered, but she still had no idea from which direction he was shouting. She tried to remove the helmet, but it wouldn't get off her head. She struggled getting desperate.

Then she woke up with a start. Soltek was lying right next to her in his darkened quarters. He opened his eyes slightly, but then closed them again and went back to sleep. Irina snuggled against him and he sleepily put his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning Soltek was in the middle of his meditation routine after Irina had gone to her quarters to shower when his comm station beeped.

The signal came from the Vulcan embassy on Romulus.

'My aunt,' Soltek said and realized his voice had raised a higher pitch than intended.

'Soltek,' she said warmly and smiled. She looked slightly older than the last time he had seen her and she was wearing her pitch-black hair differently, it was long and open falling down to her shoulders. Her style of clothing was also different. It wasn't the Romulan military uniforms he had seen on occasional encounters with Romulan warbirds, but some kind of Romulan civilian clothing. It was more closer to Vulcan civilian clothing than the leisure clothing he had seen on the humans of the station, but it was much heavier on triangles than Vulcan style, which always tries to achieve a balance between edges and round forms.

He must have displayed his surprise at her appearance and emotional expression, because she chuckled and said: 'I have startled you, that wasn't my intention. Living on Romulus made me pick up some Romulan habits, especially when I talk to family members. I can switch to Vulcan mode, if you are more comfortable with that.'

'I meant no disrespect my aunt,' he said seriously.

She smiled more subtle, 'no offense taken.'

'I ask for forgiveness for the long silence between us,' he paused shortly, 'I know there is no way to compensate for my ignorant behavior towards you, but I would be very honored if you might be inclined to conduct regular communication again.'

'Such a formal Vulcan apology while doing something your very formal Vulcan family might call you a traitor for,' she stated softly raising an eyebrow and still smiled slightly.

Soltek paused for a moment unsure of what to say.

'I've learned that there are some possibilities different from the traditions of our family, but still in agreement with logic,' he said.

She smiled wider, obviously in amusement, 'what made you change your mind?'

'I've got to know members of different species since I transfered to Jupiter station,' Soltek said carefully.

'You mentioned a human woman in your letter,' his aunt stated warmly and he was able to detect more amusement in her voice.

'Her name is Irina,' Soltek said after a short pause and his voice dropped slightly as if he didn't want to be overheard.

'You are in disagreement with your parents and clan head about this?' she asked like she already suspected the answer.

'Indeed,' Soltek said, 'there is disagreement because I have asked her to be my mate without their consent beforehand.'

'I can only conclude that they haven't changed since I saw them the last time,' she replied.

'Actually they have become more lenient in some aspects,' Soltek said, 'they might have reluctantly tolerated her if we had proceeded strictly according to traditional Vulcan protocols.'

Now his aunt's eyebrows climbed much higher than Soltek had ever seen them go.

'Soltek, what does that mean?' she asked smiling with a twinkle in her eye.

He paused with visible discomfort.

'I'm not judging you,' she added calmly, 'you surprised me. You were so eager not to give your parents any reason to disapprove of your choice to join Starfleet although they did from the very day on you told them of your plans.' She looked at him as if seizing him up and then smiled, 'I should have known you had it in you though, you were such a spirited and adventurous child. I remember when I took you to the conference on Betazed.'

'My father lectured me about emotional species for weeks after that,' he replied.

'And he never forgave me for not informing him about my plans when I offered you to do your 5th grade internship at the VMIC,' she replied, 'but what's an internship at the Ministry of Interstellar Cooperation without interstellar cooperation?'

'I appreciate what you did for me,' he said, 'and as someone who has encountered several different species, I can assess now that Betazed is safe enough to take a 9-year-old to, but you know how my parents are.'

She sighed, 'that may be as it is, but tell me more about your human _friend_.'

'She grew up on earth's moon and works in astrometrics. She is in Starfleet and has the same rank as me. We met when we started to work on a joint project between my division and hers,' he said.

She paused, then said: 'I don't know that much about humans, but the way they show their emotions must be a challenge for you.'

Soltek nodded, 'human procedures are somewhat different from Vulcan's. They conduct a longer period of courting and familiarization before they bond permanently. This period can range from several months to several years, the couple conducts something like a trial bond which is supposed to assure their compatibility before they make a permanent decision.'

'Sounds logical to me,' his aunt said in a good mood.

Soltek looked at her as if he expected more of an answer than that.

'So your parents are displeased because this familiarization process entails more than introducing each other to your families...I guess there are some _distasteful_ emotional activities involved,' she said with irony.

'Yes,' Soltek said tonelessly, 'an indulgence in emotionalism on my part is not a necessary consequence though, I work very hard to stay in control of my emotions.'

'I'm not questioning you,' his aunt said softly, 'but I have the impression that this subject gives you a lot to think about.'

'Indeed,' Soltek replied, but he wasn't comfortable to talk about details.

'It used to bother me when I started to get closer to Mandal,' she replied, 'but a lot of my Vulcan preconceptions have changed since then and I am still in control of my emotions, I haven't gone crazy or violent or betrayed the Vulcan people, if that is what your parents made you believe.'

'It is of no consequence what they say of you, my aunt, I trust you,' Soltek replied.

She smiled, 'I have leave coming in two weeks and I've already made arrangements to visit Vulcan with my son and daughter because they wanted to see it. We could make a detour to earth and meet there if you like...or I could visit you on the station while Velara and Jalok stay on earth,' she said. 'I think bringing two Romulans to a Starfleet installation with security watching over their every move wouldn't be much of a holiday for all of us, but they already got permission to visit Federation space and I think a detour to earth won't be a problem,' she added.

'I accept your proposal and think it is best to meet you on earth, that way I have the opportunity to get to know my cousins,' Soltek said.

'That's wonderful, Soltek!' his aunt beamed, 'and please bring Irina with you, I'd like to get to know her. I'll talk with Velara and Jalok and then get back to you.'

'I am looking forward to it,' Soltek replied.

They bid farewell with the Vulcan hand greeting.

* * *

**Ha, olau nash-veh: Yes, I feel it (Special thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary from a website called 'Starbase 10')**

**I have to work out where the story with Soltek's aunt goes, so it might take a while to post the next chapter, but it will come...so stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Depths

**Thanks for your reviews, they really inspire me and motivate me to write the next chapter! Bewildered, Jamille Shane, Ahlysha and gkell, you rock!**

** Jamille Shane: I tried to show with the dream that Irina still isn't getting all telepathic info from him because she has some of her shields still up. But she'll learn how to lower them...**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Depths**

'My parents,' Soltek said in greeting as his mother and father appeared on the screen.

'Our son,' they replied coolly.

'I would deduce that you have news for me,' Soltek said in a grim tone not permitting himself any undue hopes.

'You are correct,' his father said, 'we have held counsel with your clan head and she decided to accept the human as your bond mate, if you come to Vulcan as soon as your duties permit so the bonding ceremony can be performed under her supervision.'

Soltek eyes grew wide in amazement before he could repress the reaction, 'please tell T'Fera that we are very honored by her acceptance.' He paused, 'but there will be a delay, because Irina is still in the period of familiarization according to human bonding customs. She will need a few weeks at minimum till she can accept my proposal.'

'Soltek,' his mother said, 'we know you want to honor your future bond mate by respecting her culture, but it was a very difficult negotiation with your clan head and she won't accept such a long delay.'

Soltek took a deep breath, 'I know Irina's human customs are in some aspects very different than those of Vulcans, but they are based on their own logic and a very important rule for them is not letting themselves be pressured into an intimate relationship without exploring it thoroughly. They take bonding as seriously as we do.'

His father sighed, 'it is more likely that their emotional weaknesses slows down their decision-making. If they would simply balance their reasons logically they would arrive much more swiftly and proficiently at such important decisions.'

Soltek raised his eyebrows, 'I have observed that they do balance reasons, but they aren't telepaths like we are so they need other methods to make sure they are compatible. They collect and process a lot of data about their future mate during this familiarization process prior to marriage and that kind of research usually takes an appropriate amount of time.'

Now his father looked exasperated. He wanted to say something, but his mother was quicker.

'Soltek, T'Fera would have never agreed to the human if we hadn't been so persistent.' She paused with obvious unease, 'we were persistent, because we had the impression something has happened between this woman and you which wouldn't be easy to dissolve.'

'It wasn't much of a honor for us to convey that to our clan head,' his father interjected.

'But you are still young and we know there are some parts of the Vulcan nature which are difficult to control,' his mother said softly, 'you have never brought any shame to us before, so we concluded that whatever has happened might have happened accidentally.'

Soltek paused, 'my parents,' he replied slowly, 'I'm grateful for your efforts and appreciate the difficulties they might cause you, but I am very sorry...I won't pressure she who will be my wife for a quick decision because of T'Fera's expectations.'

'Then it will be your own fault if your clan head arrives at her decisions!' his father replied hotly.

'She may decide according to her prerogative,' Soltek answered with an icy calmness.

'Then we have nothing further to discuss,' his father snapped and terminated the call.

* * *

When Soltek finally arrived in Irina's quarters she was in the bathroom combing her hair to get ready for breakfast with her mother and sister.

'What happened?' she asked, 'You're not late usually.'

'I've got two calls this morning, one was my aunt,' he answered.

'The one you haven't spoken to in almost 50 years?' she asked.

'Indeed, I have written a letter to her asking her to resume our contact,' he replied.

'And she called back? That's wonderful!' Irina exclaimed, 'how is she? Where is she living?'

'She and her family are in good health and she is currently living on Romulus,' he said.

Irina gave him a surprised look.

'She is the Vulcan ambassador to Romulus,' he explained.

'Wow! You never told me!' Irina said stunned.

'She was shunned by my clan head , who had forbidden all family members to contact her or to reveal information about her to outsiders,' he explained.

'Why? She must be the most famous member of your family?!' Irina asked flabbergasted.

'She is,' Soltek replied, 'but my clan head disapproved of her bond with a Romulan. She believed my aunt betrayed Vulcan tradition by marrying him.'

'Doesn't sound very logical to me,' Irina said, 'didn't Ambassador Sarek take a human wife after he became Ambassador to earth?' Irina asked.

'He did, which was a very wise and logical decision of course, but my aunt worked as an aide of Ambassador V'Lecha at the Vulcan embassy on Betazed when she married Malak and she had no plans to become involved in Romulan diplomacy at that time...though I am sure my clan head would have disapproved of her marrying a Betazoid as much,' he explained.

'Your clan head sounds slightly xenophobic,' Irina said carefully.

'She is,' Soltek replied curtly.

Irina was surprised by his frank statement, he seemed to develop a slightly rebellic attitude towards his strict clan head and parents. That wasn't a side of him she had seen before.

'T'Fera, my clan head, accused my aunt of being selfish, emotional and treacherous, of becoming like a Romulan herself,' Soltek continued. 'My aunt was called to a family council to explain herself, but she decided not to attend and then they shunned and disinherited her in absentia.'

'Wow,' Irina just said, needing some time to let this information sink in.

'So you're disobeying your clan head by talking to your aunt?' she asked.

'Affirmative,' Soltek replied.

Irina frowned at him, she wasn't sure, but she thought she had felt a brief flash of anger and sadness about a dear person being suddenly snatched away for such superficial reasons. Since she didn't know his aunt personally, it made no sense that those feelings could come from herself. She also felt guilt for ignoring her, she, who had cared so much for...him. With a gasp she realized that she was telepathically receiving his feelings.

'Forgive me,' he said becoming aware of what he was doing and it was like a door suddenly closed.

Irina just looked at him too moved to say anything. She hadn't known he was able to have feelings like that for other people. It suddenly made him so..._human_ that he should miss his aunt. Or maybe she had just missed this aspect of him all the time too blind to see it. She didn't know what to say to comfort him and just took his hand.

First he looked at her in disbelief, but then Irina felt the 'door' open up again and a warmth flooded her that she felt her legs turn into jelly. She pulled him into a hug and the warmth vibrated through her heart and her entire being as he put his arms around her and allowed her to comfort him.

Then her door chime went off, supposedly with her mother and sister fetching them for breakfast.

* * *

Irina was grateful for Olga being in a good mood and talking a lot at breakfast, because she felt more contemplative at the moment. After breakfast they decided to do a tour of the station first before making any concrete plans on what to do today and tomorrow.

Irina was very busy explaining everything while they walked from one level to the next. She was glad Soltek would step in on the engineering related subjects.

When they entered the arboretum, Irina linked her arm with him like she had done before. She noticed that he seemed pensieve and conflicted about something, maybe he was still thinking about the issues with his aunt and clan head, but then she had the feeling that she was missing something. She knew asking him about it in public wouldn't produce any results whatsoever, so she made a mental note to ask him later when they were alone.

Her mother was very interested about the technology behind the arboretum, if the light installation adapted to the different needs of different plants, if they cultivated vegetables and fruits on the station and then she told them about her latest experiments with replicated soil she put into artificial biospheres on the moon and added bacteria and insects to fertilize it for growing food. Olga seemed bored by the topic and egged them on to continue because she wanted to see the shops on the other side of the arboretum.

Before they knew it, it was midday and they were hungry and stopped by the Green Leaf for lunch. Antamo was on shift and flirted with Olga and her mother as he usually did with new customers. Olga gave him some cheeky rebuffs, while her mother honestly flushed.

'Mum,' Irina said in a low voice, 'he's Betazoid, he's empathic, he says things you want to hear on purpose.'

Olga giggled.

'Oh,' her mother said, 'just as I suspected.'

Irina rolled her eyes, 'he flirts with everyone.'

'He didn't with you,' her mother replied teasingly.

'Maybe he's afraid of Soltek,' Olga said and laughed at the thought.

'He is,' Soltek replied factually is if it was the most obvious thing of the universe.

Olga looked at him stunned like she tried to decide if he was serious or if she had just witnessed the rare instance of a Vulcan making a joke.

* * *

In the evening after a lengthly shopping tour they ate dinner at the Garden Restaurant, it was located at the edge of the arboretum.

Irina had invited Lamira and Kalm to join them, which had been a good idea, because Olga was very happy to see Lamira again. They had always gotten along very well and were talking and laughing very loudly and rapidly telling each other what they had done while they didn't see each other for several years.

Lamira's boyfriend Kalm looked slightly bored though, but her mother saw his predicament and started to ask him questions about his planet, his culture, his job as a pilot and everything else.

Irina decided it might be a good moment to have a private talk with Soltek and she asked him to take a walk with her through the dimmed arboretum. She linked her arm into his and waited till they were alone.

'Something's bothering you,' she said her hand traveling down to hold his. He permitted her to touch him, but she felt like he erected some kind of wall between them so she couldn't directly see what it was he wanted to hide.

'It is nothing you have to be concerned about,' he replied in a voice that was supposed to sound neutral, but she had the inkling she was somehow involved in what bothered him.

'It's not about your aunt?' she asked.

'No, but you don't need to concern yourself with it,' he said.

'Is it something about me?!' she asked grabbing his hand more forceful than she intended.

He stopped walking, 'you've become quite perceptive.'

'Tell me, whatever it is,' she said facing him.

He drew a deep breath, 'my parents have called again. They have talked to my clan head, T'Fera.'

'What did she say?' Irina asked in anticipation.

'My parents negotiated with her that she will accept you if we come to Vulcan soon and let a priest perform an official bonding ceremony,' he said.

'That means marriage?' Irina asked.

'Yes,' Soltek answered neutrally, but Irina could feel he didn't want to press her.

'How soon is she expecting us?' she asked making an effort to remain calm before she had heard him out and understood fully what his clan head required of her.

'As soon as our duties permit to leave the station,' he said slowly, 'I explained to my parents that this is too soon for a human, that you don't officially bond until you've had a longer period of courtship and familiarization to make sure you're compatible...but they said they were very persistent to get even the concession for me to marry you at all and T'Fera would never agree to permit this familiarization period.'

Irina frowned, 'I'm not sure I understand this fully yet. Dr. Lark said the bonding ceremony entails a healer or priest performing a telepathic link...wouldn't they realize we're already connected?'

'The healer or priest would, but his task is only to ensure that there is a functional bond, if it has been there already or has to be initiated in the ceremony is of no consequence to the success of the ceremony,' Soltek said. The attendants of course will notice, because if there's a functional bond already in place the priest will pull out of the mind meld much more quickly than if he or she had to initiate a new bond.'

'So if we do this,' Irina said slowly, trying to understand, 'everybody will know we, ahem, didn't wait...but will there be any punishment for you?'

'No,' Soltek said, 'Vulcans don't talk about what a couple might have done or not before they were officially bonded – but that doesn't mean that unbonded Vulcans can...'

'...do what they want and shack up with anybody they like,' Irina finished his sentence, 'I think I get it.' She was pondering this for a moment.

'But wouldn't T'Fera realize this when she attends the ceremony and might still find a way to punish you?' she asked.

Soltek took a breath, 'my parents have conveyed the possibility of this to her already.' He was blushing again.

Irina briefly wanted to bang her head on some desk at Vulcan 'honesty'. She didn't want to think about how his parents had managed to confess that.

'Then I will marry you,' she said facing him.

He pulled her closer and put his hand on her face and a shower of warmth flooded her, tingling so much that she felt her hair must stand on end and her belly felt like full of happy butterflies which wanted to make her jump up and down.

But then it stopped and the warmth suddenly vanished, 'I don't want you to pressure you into this just because of my clan head,' he said gravely.

'Don't worry,' she said and kissed him. 'I love you,' she whispered in his ear.

He didn't say it, but she felt another wave of warmth flood her. It made her feel all fuzzy like she was floating in a heaven full of cuddly cotton balls and she thought her knees will give way any second and she might melt on the spot. But Soltek pulled her close against himself and started kissing her neck as she put her arms around him. She came to her senses though when he tugged at her skirt to expose her shoulder and bit her with a moan.

'Soltek! We are in public!' she hissed.

'Forgive me,' he said panting and hastily pulled back, 'did I hurt you?'

'Not really, I don't mind, just wait for later' she said, 'I must say though, that it's always strangely arousing when you do that...must be the telepathic connection,' she shook her head in disbelief.

He looked at her with misty eyes like he was short before doing it again.

She looked at her shoulder and saw that she was bleeding slightly. 'We better make a quick detour to my quarters so I can clean this up,' she said dragging him with her.


	26. Chapter 26 - Wedding Plans I

**Chapter 26 – Wedding plans I**

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews! My first story with over 100 reviews, whew!**

**I had to reread the whole story to decide where I wanted to go with it next and I corrected some spelling mistakes while I was at it.**

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, Irina and Soltek finally had more time to be alone. Irina settled herself next to Soltek in his bed lying on her side, resting her head on her hand supported by her left elbow and looked at him.

'So, we might be able to keep you a proud member of your clan after all,' she said smiling.

Soltek laid down the padd he was holding and looked at her with a serious expression, 'it is not necessary for you to make this decision this early solely for the purpose to fulfill my clan head's expectations,' he said softly, 'I'd prefer being shunned to rush you into an official bonding which might be too early for you.'

She felt that he was concerned she might not truly want to be married to him and she realized with a pang that it hurt her, _but he was only trying not to pressure her after their ups and downs with the whole marriage-topic_, she told herself.

'I want to,' she stated clearly and took his hand in both of hers. 'I wanted to wait earlier because there was something I wasn't sure about,' she explained, 'but I am now.'

He gave her an intense look at that statement and Irina was able to feel how much he loved her because some door between them seemed to open widely after her statement. A warm feeling spread over her chest and claimed her whole body like sunlight bursting through a window after pulling back the curtains. She suddenly felt wrapped in love like in a blanket. It didn't matter anymore that he wouldn't say it out loud. And she wasn't sure she could say anything either, for a moment she thought she had lost any sense for coherent words.

'I can feel you,' she finally gasped.

'You have gotten used to the telepathic bond,' he stated in a warm voice not taking his eyes off her.

Although he didn't say it directly, Irina felt how much that meant to him and kissed him. Something in his eyes softened visibly and he started to caress her face. Then they were just holding one another while floating in that joyful warmth which had wrapped itself around them. She felt like her chest was expanding into his, blossoming like a radiant flower and a deep satisfaction settled itself all over her. She felt completely at peace with herself and the universe around her like she never had before. She didn't dare to say anything because that moment seemed so precious to her. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to float in this wonderful feeling for a while. At some point they both dozed off feeling content like two well-nourished babies.

* * *

The next day they spend whatever time they could get away from Irina's mother and sister talking about the details of the Vulcan traditional bonding ceremony and Irina had many questions about that.

They decided they would inform Irina's mother and sister at dinner this evening. Irina's mum had taken the Monday off so she didn't need to leave in the evening or early in the morning. Olga didn't have to teach on Monday until the children's workshop at 3 pm. So they both had planned to leave the station after breakfast when Irina went on duty.

The most difficult thing about the ceremony seemed to Irina that she was supposed to act like it was expected of a traditional Vulcan woman who had been raised in that culture and she didn't know Vulcan manners that well, apart from barely getting along with Vulcan Starfleet personnel on the Asteria. She knew the Vulcan greeting, that they avoided body contact, personal questions and expressing emotions, but that was it. Maybe she should have read more of that book written by Dr. Lark.

However Soltek proved to be very patient with her and agreed to do a trial run in the holodeck on Monday evening after their duty shifts. To her amazement he told her that there were holo programs of wedding ceremonies and the like of many federation species so personnel could train with them before attending one and creating a diplomatic incident. At that point Irina remembered Professor Stintson might have mentioned the holo programs, but she must have again not paid enough attention in his class.

Irina figured that her parents and sister could keep close to Lamira, who as a communications officer could probably handle any alien ritual. Irina wanted to invite only the closest family members and friends so she wouldn't have to worry about dozens of humans behaving so irrational that Soltek's clan head might get a heart attack. They were doing this to keep Soltek a member of his clan after all. Maybe they could have a celebration at home on the moon afterwards and invite her whole family to that.

They didn't have much time to talk everything through though because they went to the arts exhibition they had been earlier for Olga's sake. Then they went to lunch and ate ice cream afterwards. Suddenly it was 1700 already. Olga and Irina's mother decided to do some last-minute-shopping while Irina wanted to prepare a dinner for them in her quarters. Irina's mother had brought fresh vegetables from their garden at home. Soltek conveniently volunteered to help.

'I was thinking,' she said while washing the zucchinis, paprikas and tomatoes, 'that we could have a celebration on the moon at my parents' house after the ceremony on Vulcan – that way I could invite my whole family and have a party without annoying your strict clan head.'

Soltek took the zucchinis she was done with and started to dry them with a towel. 'You know my clan head wouldn't forbid them to attend the ceremony on Vulcan. It is your right as bride to bring your clan and friends,' he said.

'To be honest,' she answered while fetching cutting boards and knives, 'I don't feel comfortable to invite my whole family to Vulcan...I'm nervous enough about my own behavior being up to Vulcan standard, I don't need dozens of other people I have to worry about.' She put two cutting boards and knives onto the table.

'I understand,' he said and she was astonished that he reached for her hand with two fingers extended. His touch immediately calmed her.

'How are you doing this?' she asked smiling while she found herself breathing in and out slowly.

'I'm projecting calming thoughts and sensations to you,' he replied and started chopping one of the zucchinis, 'you are also able to do this, you just don't use it consciously and the contents of your projections often differ from mine,' he said with one side of his mouth twitching slightly in an almost-smile.

She smiled while she started to work on the paprikas, 'sounds almost like you enjoy my _emotional_ projections.'

'They are interesting to say the least,' he replied still busy with the zucchinis.

Irina grinned at him, which he ignored. Then she plugged in the little cooking unit she had borrowed from Lamira and put the big frying pan on it. 'Of course it would be only fair to invite your family to my family's house as well,' she went to the replicator to get some olive oil.

'Not all of them will be able to travel to earth's moon, but I think it is a fair compromise, especially considering that not everyone of your family may be able to travel to Vulcan,' he said and started to chop the onion while Irina poured the oil into the frying pan.

'Yeah,' she said, 'and most importantly it would avoid clash as much as possible, many of my family don't have much experience in interacting with other cultures.'

'Neither do my relatives,' Soltek replied cutting the last piece of onion in cubes.

Irina chuckled at that while putting the onion into the frying pan, 'I think your clan head would be very annoyed about human marriage customs.'

'She would never admit to be annoyed about human rituals, but I think we shouldn't test her patience,' he admitted his eyes watering from the onion, 'although if it is an official human wedding celebration I think we still should invite my family or they would be insulted. I believe after the Vulcan tradition has been served it will most likely appear logical to her to serve human tradition as well.'

Irina handed him a handkerchief.

'Thank you,' he said, 'it seems that my eye and nose mucosae react to the exhalations of this vegetable. I should go to sickbay.'

'No,' Irina said, 'that's normal and it doesn't look that bad.'

Then Irina paused a moment while a thought struck her.

'Soltek,' she asked, 'didn't you say a priest _or healer_ can perform the bonding ceremony?'

'That's correct,' he affirmed.

'Who has the right to choose him or her?' Irina asked.

'Traditionally the parents of the bride choose the priest appointed to their residence or their family healer,' he replied, 'but since you don't live on Vulcan my parents would ask the priest in our district.'

'What if my parents choose a Vulcan healer from Jupiter station?' Irina asked smiling.

'That is their prerogative,' Soltek answered looking at her with obvious approval and amusement in his eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit short, but I've already started to work on the next one, so stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Wedding Plans II

**Jamille Shane, Cutiee Kyuubi, gkell, Ahlysha and Bewildered: Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm happy you're still with me and don't seem to get bored by this long story. **

**This chapter is a short in-between-kind of chapter. Things will get more exciting when they reach Vulcan.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Wedding Plans II**

Olga and Irina's mother came back loaded with shopping bags full of clothes and various materials. Olga had bought some exotic artist supplies while Irina's mother was happy to have acquired some alien seeds and soil fertilizers she wanted to experiment with. After the two guests had put their stuff away and packed their bags for tomorrow, everyone settled around Irina's couch table for dinner.

When they had finished eating and chatting about shops on the station, Irina cleared her throat, 'there's something we have to tell you', everybody fell silent, 'we've decided to marry.'

Her mother looked stunned for a moment. 'Oh sweetie...that's wonderful!' she managed to say with some effort, 'I mean, I'm really happy for you, but are you two sure...you're still young and sometimes people jump into something in the heat of the moment...and you two just met a few weeks ago.'

Irina knew her mother would address some concerns and although she was aware of the fact that her mother obviously cared about their happiness she was slightly annoyed that her mother didn't seem to trust her judgment in this matter.

'Lina,' Soltek answered first, 'I assure you we went through the _familiarization period_ very thoroughly and are quite sure that we want to be _married_.' He obviously tried his best to use the correct human terms.

Irina's mother listened patiently to Soltek, but also seemed to be at a loss at what he meant exactly with his explanation.

Irina sighed, 'we've mentioned before that Soltek's clan head is very traditional and strict and she doesn't like the idea of us being together without being formally married...but that's not the only reason we want to do it, we're really sure we want to be together for the rest of our lives.'

'Oh,' Irina's mother said, 'I'm so sorry about the pressure! But are you two really sure you don't just fulfill her expectations instead of doing what you want?'

'Yes,' Irina replied getting more calm, 'mum, we're already bonded, we only have to formalize it.'

Her mother frowned in confusion, 'what do you mean?'

Irina gave Soltek a quick glance to see if he was okay with discussing the subject. She felt his affirmation to go on, although he was slightly uncomfortable discussing the mating bond with non-Vulcans in too much detail.

'You probably know Vulcans are telepaths...When they get close to one another a telepathic link is established between them...and from that connection we both know that we are serious about each other.'

Her mother looked at her with wide eyes, 'does that mean you can read each other's minds?'

'Vulcans don't call it mind reading because there are different forms of telepathic contact and only a few very specific methods allow us to witness the thoughts of another person,' Soltek explained.

'The bond is more like an open comm link,' Irina said, 'I can talk to him through it, but I don't have to all the time.'

Her mother frowned in concentration to understand what they were talking about, 'if you're sure that's what you want, I won't stand in your way,' she said, 'did you check with a doctor that this telepathy stuff isn't harmful to humans?'

'We did,' Irina assured her, 'the doc did several brain scans on me to make sure and I'm fine.'

That seemed to satisfy Irina's mother so far and they talked a lot about the Vulcan ceremony and the celebration they would like to do on the moon afterwards. Her mother liked the idea and was very happy to have the party in her house and already started to discuss details with them about the food and decoration and where their relatives could sleep etc. They planned to do the celebration on the moon three weeks after the Vulcan ceremony, so they would at least have some time to invite the guests beforehand.

It was already late when Irina called her father. He raised similar concerns as her mother, although much less tactfull. But he also accepted their decision after a while and didn't object to the compromise of a ceremony on Vulcan and the celebration on the moon. He also said that Soltek made a good first impression on him and that he was happy to have another engineer as son-in-law.

* * *

The next day Irina and Soltek went to Captain Idara after their duty shifts. They had only been in her office once as they had reported for duty when they came to the station. She was a short Ktarian woman in her 50ies with intelligent dark eyes and had seemed quite welcoming and approachable on their first day.

The Captain smiled at them after they had told her the reasons for their request of a 4-day-leave beginning on Friday and she offered them to use a runabout. She also complimented them on their work and the good reviews from their CO, Cmdr. Glenn.

Afterwards they went to the infirmary to talk to Dr. Hedak. His wife Dr. Lark was not on duty, but they immediately spotted the tall dark-skinned Vulcan sitting in the office. He seemed pleased if Irina judged his response correctly, but he said he needed to speak to the Captain for permission to leave the station. They also invited him and his wife to the wedding celebration on the moon and he said they didn't have anything planned on that weekend and he was sure his wife would be pleased.

* * *

On Tuesday evening Irina received a call from Dr. Hedak confirming that he would travel to Vulcan with them and perform the bonding ceremony. He asked them both to come to the infirmary after their shifts so they could discuss the procedure.

When they sat in his office, Dr. Hedak offered them tea and said, 'you are probably aware that since you are already bonded it is not necessary to perform a bonding ceremony. I could simply testify your bond and send the info to the authorities and you would be married according to Vulcan law.

'We know,' Soltek said, 'but my clan head T'Fera doesn't approve of these modern proceedings so we chose to do a traditional bonding ceremony.'

'I understand,' Dr. Hedak said. Irina could tell that there were things being said between the lines and Dr. Hedak would go 'through the motions' of a bonding performance as to not expose the fact that they had taken matters into their own hands preliminary, but he didn't say so openly.

She wondered about the 'Vulcans don't lie'-rule and how far Vulcans would bend their own rules to safe face, but that line of thinking was disrupted when Soltek shot her a disapproving thought stating that the first rule for a healer was to protect the health and privacy of his patients.

After Dr. Hedak had explained how the procedure was usually conducted and what he planned to do at their ceremony, they went to their quarters to first inform Soltek's parents that they got permission to leave. Then they called Irina's parents, Olga and Lamira, who would meet them outside shuttle bay 6 on Friday morning.

They spend Wednesday evening rehearsing the traditional Vulcan bonding ceremony in the holodeck and on Thursday evening Irina couldn't believe how quickly the week passed and they were already packing for the journey to Vulcan tomorrow.

* * *

The runabout was cramped with seven people in it. Lamira, Soltek and Irina took turns in piloting the runabout while the others were reading and talking. They learned that Dr. Hedak didn't have a Starfleet commission and was working on Jupiter station solely as a Vulcan healer, because he was a specialist in neurology and xeno-neurology.

The replicator seemed to be in constant use because once everybody had had breakfast, they soon started to order tea, coffee, snacks and lunch... In between Olga and Lamira didn't seem to stop talking, even while Lamira was piloting. Irina and Soltek were busy answering questions of her parents. In contrast to the constant chatter Dr. Hedak was the typical silent contemplative Vulcan just sitting in a chair and reading.

But in the afternoon he got a call from his 3-year old daughter and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the little girl with pointed ears and chin-long red hair appearing on the screen. She had an unusual dark skin tone for her Irish red hair color, which made the color of her hair stand out even more. She also had unusual small dark freckles on her cheeks, but the usual dark Vulcan eyes. She looked immensely cute. She exclaimed in a mixture of English and Vulcan that she wanted to see the Vulcan wedding too.

'It is called a bonding ceremony,' the voice of a boy corrected her in Vulcan from the background. Then they heard the voice of his mother, Dr. Lark, call him off for interrupting. Dr. Hedak promised Annie, that was the name of the little girl, that they would attend the celebration on earth's moon. She gasped with twinkling eyes and bombarded him with questions about the moon.

After Dr. Hedak had finished his talk with his daughter, his wife appeared on the screen and greeted everybody with a big smile. Dr. Lark thanked Irina and Soltek for the invitation to the wedding celebration on the moon and said she looked forward to it very much. After asking her husband how the journey had gone so far she called her son, Olpek, and asked him if he also wanted to talk to his father.

'No, I am busy with my homework,' the boy answered coldly in Vulcan in the background.

'He's still pouting that you didn't take him with you to Vulcan,' Dr. Lark said in a low voice.

Dr. Hedak raised his eyebrows, 'Vulcan children don't pout, my wife,' he answered in a low voice.

Dr. Lark gave him a skeptical look with half a smirk, but didn't say anything.

When Dr. Hedak said goodbye to his wife everybody went back to what they were doing. Then Irina looked at the time to destination-display and saw that they had just one hour of traveling left. She felt that the knot in her stomach was getting tighter and tighter as she was thinking of meeting his parents and strict clan head soon, but Soltek who was sitting next to her in the co-pilot-seat discretely reassured her with a brief touch of his fingers to hers.


	28. Chapter 28 - Vulcan

**I'm happy a lot of people like the half-Vulcan children of the two doctors, because I plan to let them show up again ;)**

**Also I want to say thanks everyone for your patience. At the moment I don't find as much time to write as I would like to, but I have a vague idea about where this story will head.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Vulcan**

Irina immediately felt the hot air engulf her when they transported down to the surface of Vulcan. They were standing in front of a large Vulcan house. It was in a very good shape, but the walls in the center seemed to be made of stone and had irregularities which made it look like it was pretty ancient. It had obviously been enlarged with some newer parts right and left which were made from a different material. Soltek's parents obviously weren't poor, but they weren't rich either. It didn't look like a mansion, more like the house of a prospering farmer, if Irina was any judge of Vulcan housing.

The area looked literally like _the middle of nowhere_. She could make out some other houses in the distance, each one standing alone. They were surrounded by fields. There was some kind of grain, maybe half-ripe by the looks of it on several fields and various vegetables Irina didn't recognize on others. But then she saw one plant she knew: _sugar cactus_. Her mother had been growing the red-orange ball-like cactus in their garden on the moon. Irina loved the sweet-sappy taste, she hadn't known it originated on Vulcan though.

Soltek led them to the front door and rang a large gong which was loud enough to alert everybody 50 meters away of a visitor. Soltek's parents opened the door after a short time.

'Welcome, my son,' his father said formally raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, 'and welcome to you, Lt. Paranov and to your family.'

Soltek's mother raised her hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting as well.

After everybody had been introduced, Soltek's mother, whose name was T'Miha, invited them into the garden at the backside of the house. They were offered seats around a long stone table which was in the shade of two large trees to Irina's relief.

The look on the faces of Soltek's parents seemed to scrutinize every member of Irina's family and the atmosphere would have been icy had it not been such a hot summer day. There was an awkward moment of silence until Soltek's father Forak said that their clan head will join them shortly to discuss the bonding with Irina's parents.

Irina was getting more nervous with every minute. When T'Miha went back inside to bring them refreshments Irina's mother good-naturedly offered to help her which the Vulcan woman seemed to accept with a curt nod. Irina hoped her mother wouldn't annoy Soltek's mother by talking too much.

Irina could sense that Soltek was sending her calming thoughts, but she could tell that he needed to keep thinking the calming thoughts as much for his own sake. She gave him an appreciative look and concentrated to send him the image of her touching his fingers. A warm feeling bounced back to her from him, at least she seemed to slowly get the hang of their bond.

After a few minutes T'Miha and Irina's mother brought water and slices of sugar cactus – which was called _Ulula_ in Vulcan. The two women were talking about agriculture and for once Irina was glad her mother was such an expert on the subject and obviously knew all the plants Soltek's family was growing. Her mother seemed to get somewhat along with T'Miha, at least concerning the subject of agriculture.

But T'Miha's face hardened when she saw Olga take a slice of _Ulula_ with her fingers. Olga seemed not to notice it or acted like she didn't, but Irina gave her a slight kick under the table and indicated the little sticks meant for this purpose with her eyes. Dr. Hedak, who was sitting next to Olga, whispered something to her and she nodded. Irina was glad to have brought the attentive healer along, _good to have another expert on Vulcan stuff on our side_ she thought, _we can use every help we can get to pass the scrutiny of that family_.

* * *

When Soltek's clan head finally arrived the sight of her made Irina nearly shiver. She looked incredibly old and strict to the point of ruthlessness. It was no surprise she had shunned Soltek's aunt for marrying a Romulan. Irina knew Soltek's family tree was old, but not noble and judging from T'Fera's clothes she didn't look like a rich lady. Her clothes were simple made for the work outside, but clean and neat. The way she carried herself however made her look like she was the proud lady of a most noble family, a queen over her piece of Vulcan soil.

After T'Fera had curtly introduced herself as the clan head of this family she cut straight to the point, ordered Soltek's parents to attend a private discussion and asked for Mr. and Mrs. Paranov to come with her as well. It has been phrased like a request, but it didn't sound like one.

Irina's mother squeezed her father's hand so he wouldn't talk back to T'Fera's demanding manner. Irina felt a knot in her stomach when she watched her parents vanish into the house and knew they were debating something Soltek's position in the family was depending upon. _But since they had already informally agreed to tolerate Soltek's 'slight deviation' they must only be discussing some minor __details_, Irina tried to reassure herself.

But their discussion seemed to take longer and longer and after a while Irina asked Soltek to accompany her on a short walk through the garden because she wasn't able to sit any longer. Soltek said that he should stay with the guests because his parents were busy inside, but everybody interjected that they didn't mind and Olga promised to immediately call them when their parents reappeared.

The garden was quite interesting, Irina started to recognize a few of the vegetables from Vulcan dishes she had eaten on the Asteria, but she had never seen how they grew and looked as whole plants. The garden was very well kept and when they approached the fence they saw the sun was slowly vanishing behind the bare red desert mountains in the distance, but it was still very hot.

'The heat takes some getting used to it, but it's very beautiful here,' Irina said.

'This region is actually considered mild and fertile, there are many trees and vegetables which don't grow in the harsher regions, except in greenhouses,' Soltek explained, 'we are in a big valley between the Shikala and Lopa-mountains and in this direction,' he indicated to the right, 'there's the Kneesa flowing through the whole valley, which is a very reliable water source. But if you look in this direction', he indicated to the left, 'there's the edge of the Opana desert which is as harsh as most other deserts on Vulcan, only exceeded by the Forge.'

'_That_ desert I've heard of,' Irina said with recognition, 'and don't forget I grew up on the moon, I'm happy to see anything grow outside,' she added smiling.

'In some ways we are both desert dwellers,' Soltek said and Irina grinned as she picked up the implied humor.

'I'm glad that my culture doesn't expect me to survive on my own in the wilderness at age 9 though,' she said jokingly.

'You're referring to the Kahs-wans,' Soltek said.

'Must have been quite difficult in the desert,' she said.

'Children are well-trained beforehand, but occasionally some have accidents and die before they are found,' Soltek said.

'Don't they take a comm unit for emergency situations?' Irina asked.

Soltek raised his eyebrows and Irina could feel that her question seemed outlandish to him.

'The purpose of the Kahs-wans is to learn self-reliance and to explore what it is to be truly alone,' Soltek explained patiently, 'a comm unit you could activate any second would mean you are not truly alone and self-reliant.'

'Hm...,' Irina said thinking about it.

'However if you are seriously injured it is allowed to discontinue and look for help,' Soltek said.

'I mean no disrespect,' Irina said, 'but why is that ritual so important?'

She felt Soltek hesitate in thinking about a response.

'It is not mere survival training for the desert, but for a whole Vulcan life,' Soltek explained, 'Vulcan children have to learn a pivotal lesson before they reach their teen years and make decisions about their course of life.'

Irina looked at him with curiousity and intrigue.

'As you are utterly alone in the desert you truly encounter Vulcan nature – which isn't just the nature of the planet, but also the nature of yourself, the Vulcan soul,' Soltek said.

Irina nodded an incling of understanding slowly dawning on her.

'There is also a wilderness inside each Vulcan and we must learn how to live with it, it must be tamed and structured, but also respected and nourished,' he said.

Irina remembered the strange dreams about the Vulcan desert and how the sand storms obstructed her vision. Suddenly she understood that she was blind about how deeply Vulcans are actually able to feel although they don't show it on the surface.

'I understand,' she said.

'When I was in the desert I learned two important things,' Soltek continued, 'first that Vulcans are able to be self-reliant, but it is not the Vulcan nature to live alone eternally, second that my katra requires to learn new things and seek out new experiences, to test old patterns of thinking by exploring unfamiliar terrains.'

They watched the sun vanish completely behind the Lopa-mountains and then walked back to the others still sitting around the table.

* * *

**I don't like letting you hang by a thread there, but unfortunately it's already Sunday evening and I have to publish now because I don't know how much I will manage during the week. The next chapter will include the bonding ceremony, I've already written the central piece of it last weekend, because I had an inspiration about it, but I still need to write about the remaining evening and the morning before the ceremony...so stay tuned! :)**


End file.
